An Interesting Morning
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Ever get that feeling like you're in for an interesting morning? Gaara knew it from the second there was a tap on his window. GaarNaru yaoi. One-shot continued. Warnings for hot, hot, hot lemon.
1. The Advantages of Insomnia

The Advantages of Insomnia

Pairing: NarutoxGaara

Rating: M very M rated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. But I so own this plot. So own it.

A/N: Okay, So this is my first Narufic. Of course it's yaoi, and of course there's gotta be a redhead involved. Please be nice, because I had trouble when I started it. I knew what it was going to be about, but I had no idea it was going to be so hot. It took me two whole days to finish! I don't feel that it was properly titled either, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoy as much as I did. ^.^

-

-

-

-

It was almost three in the morning, and once again, sleep evaded him. He laid in the dark for hours thinking of nothing constructive except if his last pack of cigarettes would last until the store opened. He could hear Temari in the other room typing away on her laptop, in a rush to meet her deadline. The incessant clicking of her nails hitting the keyboard was beginning to wear his nerves thinner than they already were. He contemplated turning on some music, but the slight tapping at his windowpane quickly drew his attention to other matters. Walking over and pulling back the heavy black curtain, Gaara stared at the shivering blond teen, crouched on the tree branch outside his window.

"What's the password?"

"Christ, Gar, it's freezing out here, open the damn window!" Naruto growled quietly and shivered. Gaara rolled his eyes and unlatched the window seconds before he had an armful of heavy orange material. Sighing, he turned around and draped the oversized orange hoodie over his computer chair, only to feel cold, muscled arms wrap around his middle and a hard body press up against him from behind. Gaara shivered as the cold seeped right through the fishnet shirt he was wearing and he contemplated putting the baggy hoodie on.

"How long have you been sitting out there?" Gaara asked and he shivered again for different reasons. Mainly because petal soft lips were trailing kisses up the back of his neck.

"I wasn't sure..." Kiss. "if you were..." Kiss. "awake or not." Nip. "But then I remembered you were an insomniac and only sleep on Sundays and holidays." Naruto snickered and Gaara rolled his eyes again, moving to pull out of the embrace.

"Hardly funny, Naruto." Gaara ground out as he reached over and pulled a cigarette out of his half empty pack and lit it. Swiveling the computer chair around, Gaara sat down and rolled backwards enough so that he could reach the ashtray on his desk, and wasn't surprised when his lap was soon occupied by the heavier teenager. "What are you doing here, anyway? It's almost three 'o' clock in the morning."

"Well, I just got back from that new club downtown, so I figured I'd stop by and see what my favorite redhead was doing. Sue me." When Gaara didn't looked convinced, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and leaned back. "Okay, so I've been having a bad day. School sucked, the club more so, and Sasuke ditched me to go play doctor with Sakura not even an hour after we got there, so I'm bored." Gaara took a long drag off his cigarette, held it for a moment, then exhaled slowly from the corner of his mouth before smirking, causing the two spiked barbells in the corners of his bottom lip to glint in the black-light. "I was hoping you could entertain me a little, but if you're in one of you're sulking moods, I think I'll just go home." Naruto teased as he moved to get up.

Gaara eyed the boys tight black muscle shirt and baggy khakis before grabbing a handful of ass and pulling Naruto closer onto his lap. He took another hit off his cigarette then stubbed it out in the ashtray, ready to give the blond his undivided attention.

"I don't sulk, and you should know better than to go to a club with those two by now." Gaara said as he exhaled a thick plume of smoke right in the blonds face.

"Yeah well--." Naruto coughed out but was interrupted by Gaara's lips claiming his in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned softly and draped his arms around the others neck again and leaned in so that their chest's were flush. Gaara smirked when he felt warm steel brush against his bottom lip and he darted his tongue inside the blonds mouth to play with the newly acquired piercing. It took almost a month to convince his boyfriend to get his tongue pierced, but it was well worth it when he felt the bottom ball slip through the loop of the slave door-knocker in his own tongue, effectively sealing their kiss. Naruto seemed to enjoy it as well, because he breathed another moan and ground his hips into his roughly, earning the blond a slight gasp in response.

Gaara disengaged their kiss so that they could take in much needed air and Naruto immediately attacked the black loop in Gaara's left ear. Knowing how much it turned him on, the blond teased Gaara's warm flesh without mercy and smirked when Gaara's hands gripped his ass roughly and ground their hips together to create delicious friction that had Naruto sinking his teeth into spot below Gaara's ear, groaning as he did so.

Naruto moved back far enough to reach between them and work on his boyfriend's studded belt while Gaara's hands traveled up under the others muscle shirt, digging his nails into the smooth, flawless skin. Gaara captured Naruto's lips in another brief kiss and lifted the blond off his lap. He stood and walked over to the door to lock it, but before he could reach for the lock, he was turned around and pinned to the door by his madly grinning boyfriend.

Skilled hands quickly found their way to his hips and pushed the heavy black rave pants down, exposing his awakening arousal. A deft hand reached for the lock again, but the action was thwarted when the blond took it into his own and laced both through his spiky blond locks as he dropped to his knees in front of the redhead.

"Naruto—Nghh." Gaara was cut off by the feeling of wet heat suddenly surrounding his half erect member and he fisted the boys hair in his hand, driving himself deeper into that pleasurable mouth. Naruto nearly gagged, but restrained the urge and began to bathe the other's erection with strong sweeps of his tongue. Gaara's teal eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the stud of Naruto's barbell press into the underside of his erection followed by a harsh suck that made his hips jerk. If there was one thing besides talking that Naruto's mouth was good at, it was this.

Naruto grinned around his lover's erection and gave another hard suck before pulling back and rolling his tongue over the sensitive tip. He loved the way Gaara tasted, but he wished the stoic redhead would learn to be more vocal. If it weren't for his body actions and the obvious hard on, he wouldn't know if he had any effect on his boyfriend at all. Luckily, after six months of practice, he knew what Gaara liked and didn't like. He could feel the fist in his hair tighten when he deep throated him then sucked him all the way back to the tip before repeating the action several more times.

Gaara found himself out of breath and panting rather quickly as Naruto's expert ministrations had his knees weakening and he had to brace most of his weight against the door to keep from sliding to the floor. After a few more teasing strokes of Naruto's tongue, the redhead thought he would go insane if he allowed it to continue any further. Later, he would only deftly recall pulling Naruto to his feet and shoving him backward onto his double-wide mattress where he landed across it sideways. It took seconds for him to step out of his pants and cross the little distance to the bed to straddle the others hips. Engaging them in a fervent kiss of clashing lips, teeth and tongues, Gaara made quick work of his boyfriend's belt and skillfully undid the button and zipper of the khakiss without any notice from Naruto.

He broke the kiss to move down and pull the pants from his lover's golden tanned legs while Naruto pulled off his muscle shirt and flung it across the room. When Naruto was fully revealed before him, Gaara sat up and removed his last remaining article of clothing; not that fishnet was considered clothing. Gaara hissed in pain and pleasure when Naruto leaned up to gently bathe his right nipple with his warm tongue, and he dropped his shirt off the side of the bed, his hands moving up to rest on each side of the blond's neck. Having gotten his nipples pierced the same day Naruto got his tongue pierced had pacified the blond at the time, but it had greatly increased the sensitivity of that area. Even a month later, though they were still a bit sore, they were healed and the slightest touch would send jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. Naruto understood this and was careful to not to cause his boyfriend any discomfort, slowly dancing his tongue around the stainless steel loop before flicking over the tight nub, his thumb coming up to brush lightly over the other.

Gaara's back arched sharply and Naruto took the opportunity to push the redhead onto his back. He then started to trail kisses down the pale, creamy skin from his lover's sternum to lavish his naval with nips and licks. He smirked when Gaara's stomach muscles twitched. Gaara was unavoidably ticklish, though the goth teen would never admit it openly. Which was why Naruto made it a point to torment him every time they had sex by repeatedly dipping his tongue into the redhead's bellybutton. It was almost the only way to make the boy squirm. Gaara's silent gasps and writhing body had Naruto harder than he could have imagined and he could barely wait to have more.

Gaara wasn't one for touching or all that foreplay, but he could handle being under Naruto simply for the pleasure it induced. Though Naruto was younger by a year and a half, he was thicker in body and hardly lacked enthusiasm. Because both of them were experienced in the ways of sex, they took turns being uke. It mattered little to Gaara, as he knew he could give as good as he received, but he wasn't going to be topped tonight.

Grabbing a fistful of blond spikes, he reveled in the startled gasp he wrung out of his partner as he pulled his head up and maneuvered out from under him. Curious azure eyes followed him as far as they could as Gaara moved behind him without a word and pushed him forward onto his hands. Naruto shuddered when he felt the warm body of his lover press against him from behind and he pushed his hips back against the straining member brushing against the underside of his own. It created a blissful friction that had both boys groaning in pleasure. They continued this for a few minutes; Naruto rocking his hips back against the redhead's, and Gaara bucking slightly against him, providing them with feather light and brief touches as their erections brushed against each other.

When he'd had enough, Gaara reached over and slid his hand under the mountain of black pillows at the top of his bed and searched for the bottle of lube he religiously kept there. He knew Temari searched through his drawers when he wasn't home, trying to find drugs or alcohol. He didn't want to run the risk of her finding the bottle and confiscating it, so he hid it in the only place a blond wouldn't think to look. He left the toys in the bottom drawer of his computer desk, though, much to her mortification and his amusement. Handcuffs were okay on many levels, but he knew she wouldn't bring up the ball gag and vibrator.

Naruto whined softly and rolled his hips against Gaara's in a silent plea to hurry the fuck up. Teal eyes shifted back to the blond when his hand found the half empty bottle and pulled it from it's sanctuary. Flipping open the cap, he thoroughly coated three of his fingers in the thick substance before moving back into place. Naruto rolled his hips again in impatience and Gaara couldn't resist. He leaned down and bit the other lightly on the tailbone, earning him an undignified whimper from his partner. Clearly enjoying the unexpected sound, Gaara laved the spot he'd just bitten with his tongue and Naruto let out a small moan, pushing back against his lover's talented mouth. Knowing what was to ensue, the blond reached out and pulled over a thick pillow. He was able to bury his face in it just in time to release a strangled cry when Gaara's tongue slipped lower to tease at his entrance.

Naruto's hips jerked back in response and Gaara's dry hand came up to grab his ass cheek, spreading it so he could press his tongue more firmly against that spot. Again Naruto released a cry that surely would have woke up the whole household if if weren't for that blessed pillow, and Gaara smirked, turning the teasing lick into a deep, wet kiss. Naruto's next cry was more of a sob as he rocked his hips back against his lover's mouth and fisted the comforter tightly in his hands. When the blond felt the talented tongue force it's way past the first barrier of his entrance, he thought he was going to come right then and there. But the sensation was gone before it really started, only to be replaced by two long, slick fingers driving into him and aiming straight for his prostate.

Naruto's head jerked up in shock and pleasure, but his mouth was covered by the redhead's hand before any sound could escape unfiltered. Cerulean eyes rolled back into his head as that spot inside him was hit over and over again while Gaara's lubed digits worked in and out of him, stretching him and preparing him for something much larger and more pleasurable. Pre-cum dripped in a steady flow from his painfully erect member and he reached down to relieve some of the pressure, only to have another finger push into him roughly, effectively stopping his venturing hand. Naruto wasn't capable of anything other than sobs of ecstasy at that point, as he moved against his lover's fingers.

Knowing Naruto couldn't take much more, Gaara removed his slick fingers and reached for the bottle again. This time, he heavily coated his erection, sighing as his hand worked over the rigid, weeping shaft. Up until that moment, his hand had covered Naruto's mouth. But when he moved up to position himself at the blond's thoroughly abused entrance, he moved his hand to the back of the spiky haired head and shoved it back into the pillow at the same moment he thrust himself to the hilt inside of the him.

Naruto's cry was practically a scream when white hot pain shot up his spine, tensing every muscle in his body. Gaara stilled all movements to allow the younger teen to adjust to the size of him. The redhead bit hit tongue at the feel of Naruto's walls clenching him like a vice. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move his lower body without inflicting serious pain on his partner, the redhead reached around and slowly drew his fingertips across his lover's stomach in an attempt to get the blond to loosen his hold on him before he exploded.

"Relax, Naruto..." Gaara whispered, his voice shakier than he he would have liked. The muscles trembled in the wake of his passing caresses and he could hear his lover pant into the pillow. He knew the blond was fighting not to push away from him; a solid eight and a half inches was a little more than most could handle, especially without any warning. Gaara was struggling himself, though. The way those muscles clamped down around him made it almost impossible not to try to thrust deeper.

His patience and control was rewarded when he felt Naruto slowly start to relax, and when he felt the subtle rock of his lover's hips against his own, he knew that was his que to continue. He measured the first withdraw infinitely slow until just the tip remained inside his lover, then firmly grasped the other teen's hips and thrust back in quickly. Gaara finally released a low growl and Naruto showed the first signs of pleasure when he pushed back to meet the thrust with equal force.

The sound that escaped the redhead's lips a moment ago nearly sent Naruto over the edge. The guttural, almost animalistic noises Gaara made in the throes of pleasure was enough to pacify even the most contemporary nymphos, and Naruto was no different. All pain forgotten, the blond bit into the pillow and braced himself. Gaara set a fast, hard pace, slamming into his lover from behind with enough force to make the bed lightly tap against the wall, even with the bed a good three inches away from from touching any wall. He knew it was a possibility that Temari would hear and come to investigate, but Gaara found himself not caring in the least, as his azure eyed lover wouldn't have it any other way. If his sister did walk through that door, she was going to get an eye full. This thought made the redhead smirk and he readjusted his thrusts so that he would hit the blond's prostate dead on. Naruto immediately became a music box of cries, sobs, and gasps. Gaara ran one hand from a tanned hip up his lover's sweaty back to grip his trembling shoulder. This gave him more leverage and resistance, and he thrust deeper into the cavern of heat that contracted around his member.

Knowing that neither of them were going to last much longer, Gaara draped himself over the blond's back and moved his other hand to grasp his boyfriend's leaking erection in a bruising grip. He pumped his hand in time with his rigorous thrusts, and after only a few seconds, Naruto turned his face away from the pillow with a gasp.

"Gar, I'm gonna—." Naruto was unable to finish his sentence when the redhead gave him another hard jab, and he turned his face back into the pillow to scream out his partner's name as his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. Thick streams of pearly white fluid covered the redhead's hand and the bed cover under them. Gaara gifted his lover with another lustful growl and lifted Naruto up off the pillow, then moved his cum soaked fingers to his lovers mouth. He forced his middle and ring finger past the blonds lips to silence any other sounds the boy made while he sought his own release.

When Naruto clamped his lips around the redhead's slick digits and sucked fervently, Gaara knew he was at his end. Using the hand at Naruto's face, he pulled them backwards until they were both sitting up on their knees. His free hand wrapped around the tanned middle and pulled his lover back onto him just as he gave a final, hard thrust. Gaara sank his teeth into the supple flesh of the blond's shoulder and his body convulsed violently as he came deep inside his lover with a groan.

Both of them remained motionless for several minutes after, trying to bring their rapid breathing back under control. Only when Gaara felt his calves going numb, did he collapse sideways, pulling the blond with him. They landed on the soft pillows with a deep sigh, hands searching in the dark until they found the others and their fingers interlaced. They were both covered in sweat and sex, but neither could find the strength to move. Naruto snuggled deeper into the warmth of his boyfriend's arms, knowing no blanket would be needed when Gaara kept his room at a constant eighty-five degrees.

"We have a few hours to..." Yawn. "get some sleep before school." Naruto noted, but Gaara was already fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(You didn't think I would just leave it like that, did you? You know better.~grins~)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto shifted slightly when he felt something cool and smooth rubbing against his thigh. Thinking nothing of it at the moment, he nudged his sleeping partner to put an end to the unconscious groping. When he felt it again, cerulean eyes peeked open and looked down to stare dumbly at a long slender body with beady eyes and a forked tongue.

"GYAAA!!!" The blond wailed and jumped off the bed to land in an undignified mass of limbs and pillows on the floor, effectively startling the redhead into wakefulness. Teal eyes blinked groggily as his brain registered his boyfriend standing from the floor and his four foot Burmese python slithering across the mattress.

"Oh my god! Gaara, wake up!" A female voice yelled from down the hallway and heavy footfalls brought the yelling closer to his bedroom door. "Gaara, it's ten after seven! You're late for school!OHMYGOD!" Temari's eyes widened to that of saucers when she threw open the door to see Naruto and her youngest brother in all their naked glory. She spun herself around and hid her eyes against the doorjamb.

"Christ, don't you knock, lady!" Naruto screeched and ripped Gaara's discarded rave pants up off the floor to cover himself. "And why isn't that thing locked up!" Naruto continued, turning back to his boyfriend to point at the seemingly innocent snake with a haughty glare.

"Who the fuck is he! And why are you both naked!" Temari yelled, still shielding her eyes.

"Why wasn't the door locked!" Naruto screamed.

"Gaara, you're late for school! And for god's sake, have some decency!"

"Where the fuck are my pants!"

Gaara, who was still on his side, remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. He propped his head up on his hand to take in the situation with amusement gleaming in his teal eyes. He could have thought of a thousand better ways to introduce Temari to his lover, but none could have been more enjoyable than this.

* * *

So, how I'd do? Feedback is much appreciated, but don't leave a review just to tell me I'm a dirty, naughty little girl, 'cause I already know. Let me know if you think you can handle another chapter, 'cause I'm thinking of reversing the roles. One shot just isn't enough.~evil laugh~


	2. And The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

And The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

Pairings: NarutoxGaara

Rating: Eh....M

Disclaimer & A/N: So, I don't own Naruto. Big deal. I can still make it's characters do VERY naughty things. Which is probably why you pervs are reading this. Be a perv, just leave me a review when you're finished, lol. This chapter rolled off my fingertips like butter on a hot knife. Leave me a review, and the next chapter might, too. As for the reviews I got for the first chapter, happy to help with the nosebleeds, let's keep it flowing, shall we?

One more thing. I just noticed this as I was proof reading this chapter, but look for the only thing Gaara says for the entire chapter. It makes it twice as hilarious.

-

-

-

-

-

Suna High was one of the two major high schools in the city, the other being Konoha High on the opposite end of the city. The student capacity at this school was fourteen thousand, and they were housed in the four separate, three story buildings. Each building had it's own scheduled lunch period in the rear cafeteria building, which was bigger than two of the education buildings combined. Student parking was minimal, however. Most students had to park down at the bottom of the hill in the abandoned factory parking lot, while only the students of high social standing parked in front of the school. There was a constant flow of students being transferred between Suna and Konoha to handle distribution of students moving in from a different area, and students moving throughout the city. Also, transfers were a way of disciplining the problematic kids. As Konoha was much more lenient than Suna most of the bad kids were well placed in the Suna Prep school.

Due to teacher conferences, Suna High's main courtyard was packed with students waiting to go to class. Some moseyed from one of the four buildings to another with no particular destination in mind, others crowded the cement picnic tables and fountain, chatting within their social cliques about how happy they were that classes were postponed until eight-thirty.

It was Kabuto Yakushi's fourth day at his new school, and he'd already made a name for himself by throwing two kids in the cafeteria dumpster, super gluing the English teacher's coffee mug to the black board for giving him a C-, and harassing Suna High's sweetheart, Naruto Uzumaki. He'd gained several friends through his mean but hilarious actions. Most were bullies that had spent years at Suna, while two were delinquents from Konoha, like him. They normally milled around the main courtyard, but with the bustling crowd, him and the gang moved to the entry yard where there was less people.

Bored, Kabuto ignored most of his buddies conversation, opting to scan the area for potential victims. He knew there were but minutes left until they were called back to class, but he hadn't seen hide nor tail of his newest favorite plaything. This irked him immensely because he forgot to ask his dad for lunch money, and he was planning on wringing it out of the blond.

At the sound of a revving engine, Kabuto redirected his gaze to the parking lot, finally catching sight of the bright orange GT Mustang he learned yesterday belonged to the Uzumaki kid. How the junior afforded such a thing was lost on him, and it only made him hate Naruto more. All Kabuto had to drive was a run down beater GEO. Then again, it was more than what most kids had.

He watched silently as the GT parked expertly then shut off. Intrigued as to why no one was getting out, he stood up to go over and investigate, only to pause when he saw an unfamiliar black and red bike pull up beside the orange muscle car. He idly wondered who was behind the helmet that scanned the crowded lawn with cautious sweeps. He'd never seen the bike before, and when the helmet was lifted to reveal a boy with cropped red hair, teal eyes, and enough piercings to shake a stick at, he knew he'd never seen the driver before.

Deciding to sit back and assess the situation, Kabuto leaned back against a tree, giving him visage inside the slightly tinted windshield of the GT. It was Naruto alright, and he seemed to be... pouting? His attention was diverted back to the bike owner when the redhead dismounted his bike to stand at roughly five foot nine, his helmet held by the face in his right hand. It was obvious the boy was goth; if not from the piercings, then the baggy black rave pants and black muscle-shirt were a dead give away. He wore a heavy looking red duster that nearly clipped the back of his boots, and oddly enough, he had the kanji Ai tattooed red on left side of his forehead.

The redhead rapped lightly on the tinted black window of the GT three times, and the window seemed to obediently roll down into the door frame to better reveal the blond sitting in the driver's seat. From what Kabuto could see, Naruto was definitely pouting. Why, the senior bully couldn't fathom. His attention was again diviated to the redhead when he leaned in through the open window and across the blond to lay his helmet in the passenger's seat. As the biker withdrew from the cab, he paused in front of the blond for several seconds in what could only be assumed by passerby's as a heated lip-lock, before pulling out and popping open the driver's door. Naruto, like the window, was obedient to comply, and exited the car without complaint. He was no longer pouting either. He was blushing like mad with slightly swollen lips and glazed blue eyes.

"Oh, that had definitely been a kiss." Kabuto thought to himself as he turned around to head back to his friends just as the first bell rang. "What an interesting turn of events..." The bully in him was already scheming. He wasn't expecting the crowd to part like the red sea to avoid crosing the Gothic boy's path. That definitely snagged his attention. Naruto tagged along behind him, ranting happily about how lucky they were that they were late for school, but not really late. Kabuto deduced then that Naruto was stupidly annoying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto sighed and slumped against his desk. English was so BORING! It had nothing to do with his failing grade, but his delicious redheaded eye candy who usually sat two seats in front of him, opted to skip. AGAIN. Naruto couldn't understand how his boyfriend could skip every other class, or just not show up for days on end and still pass the semester with A's. Today was the first day since Thursday that the redhead even attended school, and that was four days ago! Life wasn't about being fair, but Naruto wished Gaara would skip another class besides English so he didn't have to sit there and count the ceiling tiles.

"Asuma-sensei!" Though the class was used to the blond haired boy's outbursts, they all turned around anyway. "Asuma-sensei, may I please go to the restroom?" Naruto asked as politely as he could manage, and when the teacher rolled his eyes and gave him the go-ahead, he was out of his seat and heading out the door in record speed. At the first taste of freedom, Naruto knew he wouldn't be going back to that stuffy old classroom.

Naruto walked down the deserted hallway toward the B-section of the building, intending on hiding out in the boy's lavatory until the next bell rang. Figuring he would pick the bathroom closest to his next class, he turned the corner only to run into the AWOL redhead himself. Teal and blue eyes blinked at each other a few times in surprise, before Gaara's emotionless face dawned a menacing smirk.

Grabbing the blond by the front of his shirt, Gaara half pulled, half dragged Naruto to the bathroom. Thinking the weight of the shorter boy was enough to open the door, he threw the blond against the heavy wood face first where Naruto collided with an unceremonious "Oomph." The door didn't budge. Curious, Gaara frowned and looked down at the door handle. Apparently it had been replaced with a handle you actually had to push the button down above it for it to open. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's dignified whimper, he ushered them both into the lavatory.

When no sounds met his sensitive ears, he reached around and locked the door behind them before pushing the blond all the way back against the far wall. Their lips met at the same time Naruto's skull cracked against the foam green tiles, effectively silencing any new protests. Usually he wouldn't even acknowledge his overly loud, obnoxious boyfriend at school, let alone treat him in the middle of the school day, but after what happened earlier that morning, he knew his blond was humiliated and angry, and he felt obligated to lessen the tension between them.

The idea had been spontaneous, but the images it brought forth in that split second made it all worth doing. Now, pressed so tightly against his lover's compact, muscled body, and Naruto's long fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer, Gaara wasn't so sure if Naruto was the only one receiving the treat. Knowing they only had about fifteen minutes before the next bell rang, Gaara quickly set to work lavishing the blond's neck with kisses, sucks, and sharp bites. Naruto's soft mewls of pleasure echoed off the tiled walls as a deft hand slipped up his shirt to splay it's fingers across his right pectoral, brushing across his nipple before digging blunt nails into the supple flesh.

Naruto purred and tightened his grip in his lover's red hair when he felt another hand swiftly undoing his pants. Gaara's hands were enough to turn him into a wonton puddle of arousal, never mind what the rest of him could do. But when Gaara left his abused neck to drop to his knees in front of him and mouth his entire erection in fell sweep, Naruto was instantly on his tiptoes, his azure eyes rolling back into his head.

Feeling one of Naruto's hands leave his hair to brace against the wall, Gaara gave a hard suck in appreciation. While he was a true masochist at heart, having his hair pulled made him feel trapped, even forced to give what he offered the blond willingly. That one hard suck had Naruto's head cracking against the tiles again, and releasing a deep, throaty moan. And then there was a sound he _hadn't_ been expecting. In the stall farthest away from them, a toilet flushed. Gaara's heart nearly spiked into his throat when he heard the stall door open, but the only indication he gave that he cared, was a brief pause before redoubling his efforts. He took his lover's member in deeper and faster, sucking him from base to tip in hopes that the blond was too far gone to even notice that they had a guest.

No such luck.

Naruto's cerulean eyes snapped open to stare at the four-eyed, nerdy looking, freshman with a look caught somewhere between utter bliss and mortification. Likewise, the younger student stood stock still with a deer in the headlights expression, his hands still on his zipper.

"G-Gaara? We have-Ah!...visitor." Naruto managed between pants.

Gaara swore that if his mouth wasn't currently occupied, he would have openly laughed at the look he could only imagine his boyfriend was wearing. Adding fuel to the fire, as they say, Gaara moaned around his lover's member, sending shock-waves of pleasure coursing through the blond's body and earning him a violent shudder and another, less quiet moan.

This seemed to snap the freshman out of his dazed stupor and he darted for the bathroom door in attempt to flee the scene before him. Surprisingly, Naruto's angry outburst stopped the nearly hyperventilating boy in his tracks.

"Don't you DARE- Nghh- open that door, kid!"

"I'm sorry!" The kid wailed, covering his eyes with his hands. "I promise, I won't tell anyone!"

Gaara knew Naruto wouldn't stop him from finishing, not that he could if he tried. The added audience appeared to have heightened the blond's excitement, even if he denied it later, and the hand still in his hair fisted slightly tighter. For a moment, Gaara wished he could be the one watching his blond lover from the outside. The thought of Naruto panting, cheeks flushed deep pink, perspiration dotting his forehead while his body undulated and shuddered under the expert ministrations of his mouth and tongue, had the redhead instantly hard.

"You so much as breath a word about this-Ah!" Naruto had to pause at the feeling of his boyfriend's slave doorknocker pressing harder against the underside of his rigid shaft, wringing a sharp gasp from his lips. "and I'll kill you and hide your body- Oh- in the janitor's closet."

Gaara's inner schizophrenic demon was rolling in laughter at his boyfriend's uncharacteristic threat, and the younger teen's pathetic whimper, but it was obvious by the jerking of his lover's hips that Naruto was too close to even care anymore. Gaara rolled his tongue over the head of Naruto's erection in silent approval before taking the blond all the way into his mouth again. Giving his erection short, hard sucks back to the tip had Naruto rising onto his tiptoes again and thrusting back into the wet heat of his lover's mouth before his impending orgasm crashed over him and he released the loudest moan yet.

Gaara swallowed his lover's essence greedily, taking the softening member into his mouth a few more times to teasingly lap at it with his tongue, before letting it slip from his lips. Standing, Gaara took in the look of dazed bliss in his lover's cerulean depths, then turned to the sinks. He watched the nerd with a bowl-cut out of the corner of his eye as he turned on the faucet and rinsed his mouth out. The boy was gaping at him like a fish, but other than that, he seemed thoroughly traumatized.

"You're such.. an ass..." Naruto murmured between heavy pants as he slumped against the wall, his body still too numb to properly redress himself, even though he tried.

Gaara said nothing as he reached over and pulled out some paper towels to dry off his face. Without even acknowledging that he'd just given his boyfriend a mind shattering blowjob in the boys bathroom, he brushed past the younger boy to leave.

"D-dude, you just swallowed!" The unwilling occupant stated accusingly. This made Gaara pause with his hand on the door handle and turn around. When he faced the boy and saw the embarrassed expression on his face turn into one of fear, Gaara sauntered back over and tilted the boys head back by his chin so that their faces was mere inches apart.

"The pretty ones like it when you swallow." Gaara replied, amusement gleaming in his teal orbs, before he turned back around and exited the bathroom just as the bell went off, leaving his boyfriend to deal with the freshman. The last thing the redhead heard was Naruto's audible groan and the sound of a smaller body collapsing to the floor.

"Hopefully this teaches him not to skip English anymore." Gaara thought as he merged effortlessly with the crowds of students headed to their next class, not drawing even a single suspicious glance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another thing I noticed? Gaara sure taught Naruto about not skipping english class, while he was skipping english himself! lol. How ironic.

Wow! You have no idea how many times I cracked up writing this chapter. It was sexy, but more funny than anything. In case you're wondering, yes, there will be more chapters, as I've already entered the antagonist is this chapter. It's not going to be a very long fic, maybe five or six chapters, depending on how many reviews I get, and I'm aiming to add some kind of sexual encounter between our two lovebirds in EVERY CHAPTER! Whoot!

As for a little inside peek. Next chapter: Gaara finds out why Naruto had a bad day yesterday AND meets the new bully in town all in one sitting. Bloodiness ensues. Mwahaha! Please, please, please review! You have no idea how excited I get when I see I got a new review, I get all giddy and stuff... and it really creeps out my husband, lol.


	3. Good Day Gone Wrong

Good Day Gone Wrong

Pairing:NarutoxGaara

Rating: M for violence and lemon

Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own the characters. God forbid I ever did. They'd never sleep again. This chapter took a couple days because it was so long and I wanted to make sure I got everything the way I wanted it. After this chapter, there will be at least one more. I can't guarantee another after that, but it all depends on how the fourth chapter ends and of course the reviews. For all of those who did review, I am continuing this fic for you. All of you who didn't, you can go to that hot place in the center of the earth.

-

-

-

-

-

Azure and teal eyes stared at each other from across the big cafeteria. It was like playing split second tic-tac-toe, and though Naruto's glare was the fiercest, Gaara was inevitably winning. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Pein, and Ino crowded around the goth with trays stacked with food. All of them sat around the table silently, as if afraid talking would interrupt Gaara's train of thought. At the same time Sakura, Lee, and Kiba came over, talking animatedly between each other.

Growling, Naruto turned around to sit at the table correctly. Now facing his pink haired best friend, he reached across the table to pick a cherry tomato off her salad and popped it in his mouth dejectedly. His friends noticed his dour mood and quieted down. Sakura stared pointedly at the blond with worry evident in her eyes. Ever since that new kid had arrived at Suna High, her friend had been acting more distant. She even caught the bully pushing her friend around in the parking lot yesterday after school with his buddies.

"Naruto? Are you okay?What's wrong?" Sakura voiced, picking at her salad. Her blond friend looked up, finally meeting her curious stare.

"I don't even know where to start. People have been going out of their way to humiliate me lately and I guess I'm letting it get to me. I don't know, but it kinda feels like everyone's laughing at me."

"Well, you are the number one prankster in Suna High. How can you be sure they aren't laughing with you? Kiba asked, reaching over Naruto to steal a couple of Lee's fries.

"Yeah, I mean you're usually trying to get everyone around you to laugh. What makes you... Naruto what is that?" Sakura practically climbed onto the table to examine the fresh bruise on Naruto's neck. "Is... Is that a HICKEY!" The pink haired girl screeched, causing the three boys to visibly wince. Kiba even covered his ears. "I know for a fact that wasn't there this morning!"

"Holy lotus, that thing's dark!" Lee threw in for good measure, grinning. Naruto blushed deeply with a fake smile and tried to cover the new mark with the hood of his trademark orange sweatshirt.

"It's nothing, Sakura..."

"The hell it isn't!" Sakura stood slamming one fist on the table, jarring Kiba's Pepsi off the surface. Luckily he was able to catch it in mid fall, but ended up spilling half of it on his hand and the floor.

"Would you watch it, bonehead!" Kiba growled and started chugging the rest of the can before it went flat.

"Hey you creepy, vampiric freak! How dare you leave such a damning mark on my friend! Did you see the size of that thing! It's huge! Learn to keep it in your pants until AFTER school, you schizophrenic PERV!" Sakura bellowed across the cafeteria, shaking her other fist in the general direction of Gaara's table. Naruto merely groaned and buried his head in his folded arms. Kiba, on the other hand, spurted his soda all over Lee. Half the room grew quiet and everyone from Gaara's table calmly looked up to see who was belting obscenities at them.

Gaara's gaze met with the one female in the entire school who openly detested him, and freely expressed it with the wrath of a turrets patient unleashed in a funeral home. The feeling was mutual. Sakura Haruno was one of the many reasons he wouldn't even look at his lover in school. Every time he came within a ten foot radius of his boyfriend while she was around, he found himself dodging high flying inanimate objects. The girl firmly believed that he wasn't good enough for Naruto. He didn't care in the least, but he avoided his lover whenever possible within school grounds to prevent the two life-long friends from fighting. One thing he would never take away from the blond was his friends... But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the loudmouth was yelling about.

"There, I feel better." Sakura sat back down in her seat with a haughty sigh, straightening her pink blouse and picking up her fork again. She paused again when her friend lifted his head to give her the most miserable look she's ever seen on his face. Kiba glared daggers at the girl for making their friend feel worse, and Lee was still glaring at Kiba as he wiped his face and shirt with handfuls of napkins. He looked over in time to see Pein nudging the redheaded goth suggestively, but the teal eyes of Naruto's slightly... unstable... boyfriend were fixed on Naruto's back.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Usually you laugh when I have my fits." Sakura asked quietly and she rested her hand on Naruto's arm. The blond just buried his head again and mumbled incoherently into his hoodie sleeve. All three of his friends leaned in, straining to make out what the blond had said.

"Speak up, honey, mama's hearing isn't that good." Sakura joked, poking the lump of orange.

"I SAID GAARA DIDN'T DO IT!" Naruto shouted angrily after lifting his head. Not a single one of them were able to utter another syllable or even catch a glimpse at their friend's face as he shot to his feet, knocking his chair over on the way out of the cafeteria.

At the sudden outburst from the table across the room, this time coming from the blond himself, Gaara would have shot to his feet as well if it weren't for Sasuke's firm hand on his shoulder, pinning him to his seat. The Uchiha looked at him as if asking 'What the hell are you doing, man?" Pein and Shikamaru looked at him like he was crazy, too. Only when he chanced a look at Ino, did he realize that his expression mirrored her own worried one through her eyes.

Pein got a bad feeling about the look on Gaara's face. It was the first time he'd ever seen that passive mask completely slip from his friend's face in over ten years, even if it was only for a second. For that one split second, Gaara was naked, exposed. And an exposed Gaara was a dangerous Gaara. Very few people knew about Gaara's past, and what he was truly capable of, but Pein knew. He knew that Naruto kid brought out emotions they worked hard over the course of a lifetime to stamp down and control, for Gaara's sake. Within the space of six months, Naruto was surely undoing everything. Pein didn't like that.

Ino cleared her throat and reached into her pants pockets, pulling out a piece of paper with a list of songs on it and a pen. She quickly added something on the middle of it and smoothed it out one last time. It seemed like a good time to distract the redhead, so she slid the paper across the surface of the table towards Gaara. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up and examining it.

"It's the line up for Saturday's gig at that new club downtown. I wanted to go over it with you before I gave the final say, seeing as how most of the songs are yours." Ino explained in a calm voice, looking expectantly at Gaara for approval. When teal eyes darted to hers in surprise, she gave a soft smile.

"This is..." Gaara started, but Ino beat him to it.

"Yeah, that's your new one. I know I told you Diedara wouldn't be able to finish the synth for a couple more weeks, but the song's finished and it really does sound great. Make sure he's there, okay?" The suspicion in Gaara's eyes made Ino's heart constrict. Ino's feeling towards the redhead was obvious to everyone but him, but Naruto was good to Gaara, and she wouldn't mess with that. He'd been hurt too many times in the past, and she knew in her heart that something good was going to be made out their relationship. Something she would never be able to give Gaara.

* * *

Gaara sat on the rooftop of the fourth building, watching the fifth period gym class proceed without him. What had started out as an unusually good day for him, now had his gut twisting inside out. And it wasn't because he'd forgotten to take his medication this morning. Sakura had approached him after lunch on his way to his next class and pulled him to the side. Perturbed and cautious, he'd listened to the girl stammer out an apology for her earlier outburst, and was infinitely surprised when her armful of books wasn't hurtled at his head for not replying. Her voice was hesitant and she seemed afraid to be so close to him, not that it wasn't the normal reaction he got from people. None the less, he calmly waited and listened to what the girl had to say.

"_Look, I know we don't really get along, and I'm really sorry about what I said back there in the lunch room. But I feel obligated to talk to someone about this. Someone who can actually do something about it." Sakura paused, clearing her throat and leaning against the lockers on her left. "Look, we both care a lot about Naruto, and we both know how stubborn he is. He won't involve anyone in his problems, and it really starting to worry me." When she paused again, Gaara looked around the dissipating crowd before focusing solely on the pink haired female._

"_There's this new kid. Kabuto Yakushi, or something like that. He's been harassing Naruto since the first day he realized he existed. At first it was just a little teasing, but yesterday I saw the kid pushing Naruto around the parking lot with his friends. There was nothing I could do, because I was already on the bus, but I called him as soon as I got home. We went out to the club, but he said he wanted to be left alone, so I let it be." Sakura stopped again to make sure the redhead was listening, and became slightly frightened as she watched his teal eyes grow darker. "Today at lunch, I saw a bruise on Naruto's neck that wasn't there this morning. I automatically thought maybe you were being a perv or something, but then he told me it wasn't you and stormed off, and I know if it wasn't you, it had to be him. This bruise couldn't have been made with fingers, or a fist, Gaara. This bruise was made by a mouth. I know it was him, Gaara, 'cause no one else would do that to Naruto, not Naruto, and he seemed so depressed, and I hate myself for not being able to do anything, and I know he wouldn't burden you with his problem, but I know you can do something about it, because you care about him and--." Gaara put an end to what could have possibly been the longest run-on sentence by placing his hand on the now sobbing girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."_

"_Are you sure about this?" Gaara was surprised for the second time during that conversation at how difficult it was to control his temper and not put his fist through something. His voice was low and gravelly with suppressed anger. "Because if I'm going to spill blood over this, it will be messy." He watched the girl visibly gulp and take a step back._

"_I'm sure. I'm trusting you against my better judgment to take care of this."_

Take care of it. Did she mean take care of it, or take care of it the Sabaku way? It had been almost eight months since he'd physically harmed another being. It was a record that would be wiped clean at the end of the day. The old Gaara relished violence and bloodshed, but the person he was now aimed to be better than the monster that had stabbed his uncle to death at eleven years old. Medication and a healthy dose of Naruto almost eliminated his thirst to attack others. He couldn't wrap his mind around why the thought of another person harming Naruto could undo all of it. He did understand that he couldn't squelch this urge, though. That would only result in a more violent outburst, possibly directed at the wrong person. So he would take care of it today, when he could still maintain his self control while in the public's eye. After his uncle's death, Gaara hadn't felt the need to take another's life again. He'd sent several kids to the hospital with a broken nose or a couple broken ribs, but he'd never wanted blood as much as he did now.

"You really should stop thinking about it, bro. That makes it premeditated murder."

Gaara looked up to see Kankuro closing the distance between them to sit down next to him on the building's ledge.

"She told you." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact from the younger brother.

"Yeah. She told me everything." Kankuro concluded with a grim expression as they watched autumn leaves scatter across the running track below them. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand how your mind works, Gaara, 'cause I don't. But I want you to know I got your back."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I want to kill him?"

"Naruto?"

"... Kabuto."

"... You didn't take your medicine today did you?" Though Gaara's older brother was serious, he regretted asking when Gaara glared hatefully at him. "Look... Our mom died when we were both little, our dad worked a lot, and Yashamaru really fucked you up, I get that. But underneath all that torment and bitterness, there's a good person inside of you that hasn't forgotten how to love another human being. When someone hurts the person you love, it the same as them hurting you. Your way of dealing with that kind of pain it to lash out and maim."

"Do I love him?" Gaara murmured against the light breeze and Kankuro had to strain to hear him.

"What?"

"Do I love Naruto?" Refusing to meet his brother's eyes, Gaara continued to stare out into the now empty gym yard. He didn't move when his older brother sighed and patted him lightly on the back before standing.

"I think you need to read over those new lyrics of yours again and answer that question for yourself." Kankuro stepped off the ledge to head back to class.(no, not the side that would send him plummeting to his death, either.) When he reached the door, he turned back to his younger brother and yelled, "You may have a sick and twisted view on what the word love means, Gaara, but it's still love."

Gaara sighed and reached into the hidden breast pocket and pulled out a worn, ripped piece of paper. Unfolding it, his teal orbs scanned over the words he'd written using a fine tip sharpie, clipboard, and his sleeping boyfriend's head as a table. It had been the most intimate night of his life, and lying awake, his lover resting peacefully in between his legs on his stomach, Gaara's mind was a marathon of words that were screaming to be written down, so he grabbed Naruto's sketchpad and a song formed seamlessly. He had no idea what most of it meant, only that the piece of paper was infinitely precious and worth holding onto.

* * *

Naruto sighed and leaned against the driver's side door of his GT. He'd forgotten that Gaara had the keys in case he needed his helmet. But as the parking lot cleared out and there was no sign of the redhead, Naruto began to worry. What if Gaara was angry at him over what happened at lunch? He was going to have a hard enough time explaining to his boyfriend where the intense hickey on his neck came from. He hardly thought Gaara would believe a bully pinned him up against the gym lockers and sucked his neck until he'd drawn blood. But the truth was the truth, and he was willing to face his lover's wrath when he found out he'd allowed another to touch him, mark him.

Hearing leaves rustling in the entrance yard, Naruto looked up expectantly, only to see the last person he wanted to deal with. Kabuto was making his way towards him in a clipped stride. The look in his eyes told tales of the damage he intended on inflicting this time, and Naruto turned to try the door handle again. Still locked.

"Hey, faggot. Where are you off to in such a hurry? I said I wanted to talk to you after school." Kabuto grinned like a Cheshire cat and flipped the blond around to face him. "I thought maybe you could introduce me to this badass boyfriend of yours." The silver haired senior laughed, tilting Naruto's head to the side to see the large purple mark he'd made on the blond at the end of fourth period gym. When Naruto jerked his head away and pushed the bigger teen off him, the bully only laughed harder.

"Not a good idea, buddy." Naruto growled and balled his fists, ready to fight. He noticed Kabuto's friends lingering at the edge of the parking lot a few yards away, and instantly tensed for a battle.

"So, I saw you two kissing this morning before classes started, care to tell me about that?"

"Thank god that's all he'd seen, someone else wasn't so lucky today." Naruto thought to himself, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Did he kiss you like this?" Kabuto asked before grabbing Naruto's fists and shoving him back into the car, pinning the smaller body with his larger one. Naruto thrashed violently, but couldn't stop Kabuto's lips from crushing his own in a bruising kiss. The senior was able to hold him there for a solid fifteen seconds before the blond gained the strength to shove him away, nearly knocking him into the bike behind him. Kabuto laughed when Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glared hatefully at him. Turning, he mounted the black and red Yamaha, his eyes never leaving those angry cerulean depths that stared at him with such contempt. "This is his bike, isn't it?"

"He's going to kill you when he finds out you touched his bike." Naruto growled. Kabuto only laughed and made himself more comfortable on the seat. Discouraged, Naruto cast his eyes to the ground. Where was Gaara? Azure eyes shot up when Kabuto's laughter ended abruptly. At first, his heart leaped with relief, but when he saw the murderous intent clouding the usually beautiful teal eyes of his lover, he took a few steps back. They were locked on the silver haired boy currently sitting on his bike, and they held the others gaze like glue. In six months, he'd never seen his boyfriend so angry.

"Hi, you must be Gaara." Kabuto said in a pleasant tone extending his arm for a handshake, but the redhead's hands remained by his side until he reached into his left pocket. Kabuto tensed visibly and reached into his boot.

"Easy there, partner." Kabuto warned, pulling his switchblade out and sitting it on his lap. The look in the redhead's eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The Goth looked so much more dangerous up close. Everything about the redhead made him uneasy. Unwilling to be outdone, he watched and waited for the goth to make the next move.

"Get my helmet, Naruto." When Gaara spoke, his voice was calm and quiet. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to the blond, who barely caught them in time. While Naruto struggled to get the door unlocked, Gaara removed his studded fingerless gloves and slid them into his pocket. He watched the blond retrieve his head gear as he massaged his right palm that had long since cramped from making a bruising fist.

Everything that had transpired between Naruto and the silver haired menace in the parking lot, he'd witnessed from afar with barely suppressed rage. When Naruto appeared again with his helmet in hand, he motioned him closer with his left fingers, his right continuing it's vigorous ministrations. He could see the fear in Naruto's eyes as as he moved towards him, and it sickened him. When the blond was fully in front of hm, he reached up and gently tilted Naruto's head to the side to inspect the deep purple bruise on his lover's neck. Releasing the blond's chin, Gaara grabbed his helmet from him by the face guard before letting his arm drop back to his side. The stolen kiss, Kabuto sitting on his bike, even the hickey, didn't piss him off half as much as the shame in Naruto's eyes, or the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't even meet his gaze. "Move out of the way."

"This is an awesome bike, man. You should let me take it for a spin." Kabuto piped in. He'd heard Gaara speak for the first time, and it made him shiver. He was angry, that much he could tell, but it didn't look like Gaara had any weapons on him, giving Kabuto the advantage should the redhead decide to to pick a fight. He smiled and watched Naruto retreat back to where he'd been standing beside his car earlier. "What do you say man?"

Gaara's attention diverted back to the bastard straddling his bike and he inhaled slowly to calm himself. He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head to each side to release the tension in his back and neck, his hand subconsciously tightening on his helmet.

"Seriously, bitch, give me the--." Kabuto's demand was cut short when Gaara's helmet smashed into the side of his face sending him flying off the bike to land on his side by the GT's rear tire.

Naruto watched in shock as Kabuto's blood sprayed across his face and the side of his Mustang. He hadn't even seen Gaara move until it was too late and when the redhead brushed past him towards the bully, he remained frozen in place.

Kabuto let out a painful groan and spit a mouthful of blood onto the pavement, his hands coming up to hold cover the bleeding gash in the side of his face. He rolled onto his back just in time to see the back of the helmet coming at his face. Throwing his arms out, but unable to dodge in time, he let out a keening wail as it connected with bone crushing force against his face two more times.

Noting the senior was barely conscious after the third blow, Gaara refrained from hitting the beaten face again, only to ram the heel of his boot into the boy's abdomen several times. Kabuto's cries of agony were broken by the coughing and gagging of him choking on his own blood, and the senior turned his head to clear his throat, his eyes wrenched shut in pain. When shaking hands curled around his aching stomach, Gaara took a step forward and slammed his whole boot into Kabuto's ribcage, causing the other's body to jolt into the fetal position on his back. He felt at least three ribs crack with that one stomp and he readjusted his balance to drive his heel into his forehead. This effectively laid the senior out, his head bouncing off the pavement.

Gaara sat his helmet on the ground and grabbed a fistful of silver hair, smashing the bully's skull against the concrete again. When Kabuto made no move to get up, the redhead straddled his chest and drove his fist into the battered face before wrapping his hands around the others slender throat. He watched with a morbid fascination as blood poured out of Kabuto's mouth, nose, and numerous cuts.

The silver haired teen's eyes widened in shock and he wheezed loudly as he tried to breath. Not satisfied, Gaara tightened his grip. Kabuto thrashed weakly under him as breathing became impossible. Blood slicked the goth's hands and dripped to puddle on the ground beneath the other's head, making it harder to hold the bully's head still as it twisted back and forth. Kabuto's bloody hands shot out, pushing at Gaara's face in attempt to shove the crushing weight off his windpipe, but the vice constricting his neck wouldn't budge. The crimson liquid on Kabuto's hands smeared across his face like war paint and Gaara pushed down harder, feeling the teens neck pop under his hands. As much as he wished it was the sound of his neck breaking, Gaara knew it was only the vertebrae separating under his weight.

Panic exploded through Kabuto when he couldn't push the smaller body off him to free his airway. Through the blood and dancing white spots clouding his vision, he could see the enjoyment dancing in the teal eyes gazing down at him and knew the redhead had every intention of killing him. His body spasming from lack of oxygen, Kabuto's hands fell back to the pavement as he teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, suffocating slowly under the immense pressure around his throat. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a pair of menacing eyes gleaming down at him from a scarlet face.

Silent tears slid down Naruto's face unnoticed to mingle with the speckles of blood spotting his skin. His limbs trembled but he couldn't make his legs move. He could see Kabuto's friends screaming and running towards them from one direction and Gaara's older brother tearing across the parking lot yelling the redhead's name, but he couldn't hear anything. When Kabuto's body sagged and didn't move again, Naruto knew he would be dead by the time Kankuro or the other kids reached them. Gaara was going to literally _kill_ Kabuto. In a split second, all the noise returned and he heard Kankuro screaming from his position twenty yards away for Gaara to stop, but Gaara heard nothing.

"GAARA, STOP!!!" Naruto screamed and fell to his knees behind his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and pulling him into a crushing embrace, sobbing into his shoulder as he tried to pull the redhead away from the unconscious senior. "Gaara, please don't kill him! Let go!"

Naruto's sobs pulled Gaara out of his trance like state and he immediately released the boy under him, panting heavily, his hands shaking with the urge to finish what he'd started. But as the blond's body trembled under the weight of his tears, he looked down at the kid he'd almost strangled to death and suddenly felt sick. Kabuto's friends reached reached them first and they let out a cry of horror, one of them yelling for someone to call an ambulance. Kankuro broke through the group of teens to reach down and pull his brother and his boyfriend to their feet. He tried to separate them, but Naruto refused to release the redhead. When frightened blue eyes looked to him pleadingly, he pushed them back and stepped around the body.

"Get him out of here, Naruto." Kankuro said as he grabbed the unconscious boy by the arm and started to pull him out of the way. When neither of them moved, he turned around and yelled at the blond. "I said get him out of here!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and pulled Gaara around to the passenger's side of the GT. His lover was completely unresponsive, making it difficult to open the door and push him into the seat. After several seconds of struggling, he had his boyfriend situated and buckled in. Closing the door and running around to the driver's side, Naruto climbed in and started the car. The blond backed out carefully so as to not hit any of Kabuto's friends watching Kankuro drag the slack body into the grass. When he straightened the wheel out, he knocked the gear into drive and stomped the gas, peeling out of the parking lot like the devil was on his ass.

"You found him like this. Got it?" Kankuro growled, turning back to the other kids. "You even so much as whisper Gaara's name to the cops, and the next time anyone sees your faces, it'll be on the side of a milk carton." When all of them nodded their heads in compliance, Kankuro picked up Gaara's bloody helmet and put it on. Starting his brother's bike, he straddled it and pulled out. He gave the teens one last warning with a point of his finger, then left with more speed than Naruto had.

* * *

Naruto drove the four and a half miles to his house without stopping once. Only having to run three red lights and a stop sign, the blond came close to totaling his car just to get them as far away from what had happened as possible. He watched the redhead out of the corner of his eye as he stared out the window unblinkingly. Afraid of startling his boyfriend, Naruto remained silent throughout the whole trip. When he pulled into the driveway of his two-story house on the outskirts of the city, he scanned the windows for any lights on inside. Finding everything dark, the blond turned off the ignition and got out.

Walking over to the passenger's side, he opened the door and pulled his lover out, draping one of Gaara's arms over his shoulders while wrapping his own around the redheads waist. Gaara at least walked on his own to the door, but Naruto noticed his boyfriend clutching his stomach with his free hand and instantly worried that he was getting sick. Hurrying with the lock, Naruto shoved the door open where it banged loudly against the wall and rushed them inside. Not bothering with their shoes, he pulled his lover to the bathroom and they both collapsed in front of the toilet just in time for Gaara's stomach to empty itself into the porcelain bowl. Naruto was able to kneel behind his boyfriend and hold his head up as Gaara wretched again and again.

When the redhead's stomach finally calmed down enough for him to take a full breath, Gaara turned his head and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His skin was cold and clammy, and beads of perspiration covered his face and neck as Gaara panted softly to catch his breath and he leaned his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder. His hands were shaking and his eyes were watering so badly that he could barely see, but his stomach seemed satisfied for the time being. The goth felt the world shift again when the blond pulled him back to sit in the corner of the bathtub and wall. He was situated between the other's strong legs, wrapped in the others embrace from behind, and Gaara couldn't remember another time he'd felt so safe. Sniffing, the redhead turned his face into the other's neck and stretched out his legs, still panting softly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, carefully resting his hand over the redhead's stomach. Gaara nodded lethargically and shifted slightly so that his tailbone wasn't digging into the tiles under him.

"I forgot to take my medication today, the withdrawal will make me sick after a day or two." The goth replied quietly, closing his eyes to fight off the incoming headache.

"What medication?"

"... I'm a bipolar schizophrenic. The medicine helps keep me calm and prevents me from having any violent episodes."

"So that explains the bloodbath we got today. How long have you been taking these pills?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look down at his lover while moving his other hand to brush the red bangs off of Gaara's Ai tattoo.

"Since I stabbed my uncle to death with a butcher knife seven years ago." Gaara replied softly, moving his arms up to rest around his stomach. He winced when he felt Naruto's hand pause on his forehead; he hadn't meant to let that slip out. Gaara could only imagine the look of repulsion and fear on Naruto's face and he turned his face away to avoid seeing it and making it real. "You're going to break up with me now..." Gaara was caught off guard when those warm fingers returned to run through his hair soothingly, coaxing his head back to rest as it had been.

"Christ, Gaara, no!" Naruto exclaimed softly and placed a gentle kiss over the red tattoo, pulling the redhead closer.

"Why? You're afraid of me." Gaara was surprised again when he felt the lips pressed against his forehead turn up in a smile.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gar. I may be scared out of my wits over what happened today and what's going to happen to you, but I could never be afraid of someone who makes my heart race the way you do."

"You're not afraid that I'll hurt you?" Gaara felt his throat constrict uncomfortably, but was able stomp down the urge to cry like a baby with relief.

"...Not in the least. But this is seriously one of those things you're supposed to tell your partner earlier on in the relationship." This caused them both to chuckle, and Naruto stood carefully to reach over and turn the bath water on before pulling the redhead up to sit on the side. "Get undressed. I'll be back in a minute. We're burning these clothes tomorrow, just so you know. I'm not getting my ass hauled off to jail, just because my stepdad's a cop." Naruto joked as he retrieved a new toothbrush from under the sink and handed it to the redhead. He gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before leaving the bathroom to close the front door and find them some clothes to sleep in.

Gaara stared for several minutes at the closed bathroom door. Not only did the blond not leave him, but he accepted his past with no judgment or scorn, and even joked about the blood covering them. Was he insane?... Or did the Naruto truly... love him? Standing on shaking legs, Gaara removed his boots and stripped out of his ruined clothing, throwing it in a pile in the corner to be 'burned' later. Then he moved over to the sink to vigorously brush his teeth. He was rinsing his mouth out when the door opened to reveal Naruto fully undressed with two sets of clothes in his arm.

Naruto watched his lover give him a once over and concealed his grin by walking over and turning off the water. Flushing the toilet and putting the lid down, the blond set the clothes down and reached up into a cabinet to pull down two towels and a washcloth. He set them on top of their clothes next the tub and motioned for his boyfriend to join him in the bath.

They sat down in the steaming water facing each other, Gaara's legs wrapped around Naruto's middle so they could be closer. Naruto soaked the washcloth and wrung it out before running it over his lover's forehead, taking care to wash over the Ai tattoo that blended with the color of Kabuto's dried blood. When the rag came away red, Naruto dipped it in the water again and repeated his earlier actions, this time wiping the soft cloth across the redhead's cheeks, careful to not smudge the makeup around Gaara's eyes. The blond repeated this two more times before he was satisfied that he hadn't missed any, and when he rinsed the rag out again, he noticed for the first time that the bath water was actually tinted pink. Smiling up at his lover, he applied some body wash to the rag and grabbed one of Gaara's hands. He washed off the caked-on blood before moving on to the other hand. Small cuts on his bruised knuckles were revealed on Gaara's right hand, probably made from Kabuto's teeth, but they weren't bleeding, so Naruto left them be. When he was sure his lover was cleaned of any damning evidence, the blond rinsed out the rag and scrubbed his own face, washing his ears, neck, and shoulders as well.

Naruto felt the redhead shift to fully straddle his hips, and he had to restrain from moaning when Gaara pulled away the washcloth and kissed him. The kiss was soft and hesitant, as if the redhead was asking permission to touch him. The blond wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue past his boyfriend's trembling lips. The redhead accepted readily and wrapped his arms around the blonds neck, tilting his head slightly to accommodate their closeness.

Though he hadn't meant for the kiss to be sexual; figuring the blond wouldn't be up for it, he felt his partner's member hardening under him and couldn't think of any reason to deny him. Reaching between their legs to grasp Naruto's awakening erection and stroke it gently in his palm. Naruto pulled away from Gaara's lips to gasp and the redhead trailed his kiss from his lover's chin to his neck were he nipped the smooth, unblemished skin, refusing to even acknowledge the ugly bruise on the other side.

Naruto sighed and rolled his hips to increase the pleasure Gaara was giving him while the other skilled hand moved down to toy with his nipple until it became a hard pebble under his fingers. Capturing the redhead's lips in another kiss, the blond's hands traveled over the smooth expanse of his lover's back, tracing the muscles that rippled under his caress.

Gaara growled quietly against his lover's mouth and raised up onto his knees, positioning the blond's erection at his entrance while keeping his boyfriend occupied with his tongue. Naruto's eyes opened wide when he realized what was about to happen, but didn't pull away in time. In one swift movement, the redhead took him in to the hilt without any preparation. Teal eyes shut tight in pain and cerulean eyes rolled back in pleasure, both able to remain still long enough to adjust before the redhead began to move above him.

Naruto wanted to reprimand his lover for being so careless, but the words died with a moan when his lover lifted himself only to push back down onto him, riding him with slow deliberate movements. Naruto's hands moved to Gaara's pale, creamy hips, pushing him down harder on his aching arousal, causing the goth the tilt his head back and gasp in pleasure, his hands coming up to grasp the blond's shoulders tightly as their pace quickened.

Before long, Naruto felt his impending orgasm draw closer, and he took his lover's erection into his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Gaara's back arched and he released a throaty moan, his hands threading through spiky golden locks as he teetered on the edge of release. When he felt Naruto's hand quicken it's strokes, Gaara's eyes wrenched closed and his hips jerked as his muscles contracted around his lover's member. Naruto stilled when Gaara took him in one last time, and they both cried out the other's name as their climax overtook them, leaving them breathless and lightheaded.

Gaara slumped against his boyfriend's chest then rested his head on a heaving shoulder, and Naruto's arms encircled him, holding him close while they recuperated. Closing azure eyes, Naruto turned and placed a kiss over his lover's ear before whispering softly.

"Love you, Gar."

Gaara hummed weakly before he realized what had been whispered to him and he picked his head up to stare in shock at his blond lover.

"...What?" Gaara asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly, but when Naruto smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips, he prayed he had.

"I said I love you. Now get up, you're boney ass is killing my legs." Naruto said after he pulled away and he laughed at the glare he received in return. Both of them stood on wobbly legs, but managed to dry off and get dressed without incident. When they were decent, Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead him back to his bedroom, where they crawled under the covers and closed their eyes for sleep. The last thing that crossed Gaara's mind was that Naruto had said he loved him, and he didn't say anything back. But he knew another way to tell his lover that would be much better, come Saturday.

* * *

Naruto's bedroom door creaked open to reveal two uniformed police officers standing the doorway. The shorter male blinked in surprise and turned to his partner.

"Naruto never said anything about having a boyfriend." Iruka muttered. "Wonder who he is."

"We'll find out in the morning, I suppose, but for now, you promised me something special for working overtime with you..." Kakashi smirked and winked, pulling the door closed so as to not disturb the slumbering teens.

* * *

Yay! So what did you think? This chapter took forever, but I thought it was worth it. Please leave me a review and let me know how it was, because positive feedback is the greatest motivation when writing a fic.

As for next chapter's preview: Naruto and Gaara get busted by the cops and end up... grounded? And Gaara returns Naruto's affection in the most profound way.


	4. Seperation Anxiety

Separation Anxiety

Pairing: NarutoxGaara and mention of KakashixIruka

Rating: M for lime, language and violence

Disclaimer & A/N: Don't own it. Sorry this chapter was late, but it's mostly a filler, with a lot of key points. It is extremely long, so I'm breaking it up into two chapter. Good news is that there will be more chapters, consequently. And remember, lemony goodness in every bite, people. Please keep reading and leave reviews. I'm highly disappointed in how many reviews I've received so far, and it's making it harder to remain enthusiastic about getting the next chapter up. For all of you that did review, thank you very much for your support, I really appreciate it.

-

-

-

-

-

Gaara woke to the sound of his boyfriend snoring softly behind him. And sunlight nailing him right in the eye. Growling, the redhead rolled over and buried his face into the brown sugar tanned chest and sighed in relief when a well muscled arm came up and draped over the side of his face, blocking the rest of the light. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips across a warm, pert nipple, and he smirked when Naruto moaned sleepily and tightened his hold on him.

He was surprised that he actually slept through the whole night. He hadn't felt so relaxed and rested in weeks. Somehow, whenever Naruto was near, the nightmares that normally plagued him, remained absent, and he seriously thought about asking his azure eyed lover to move in with him. There were many reasons he had for keeping his lover at a distance, but after what happened yesterday, Gaara couldn't find the purpose for blocking the blond out anymore. After six months, Naruto had proven himself numerous times by remaining faithful, and never judging him. He was finally starting to see that the blond wouldn't betray him, like so many other's had.

Gaara's eyes snapped open when there was a loud bang and a yell from the other side of the wall. Groaning, Naruto bent his leg and kicked the wall hard enough that his cologne bottle fell over on his dresser just as his alarm went off.

"Give it a rest, you two! It's seven 'o' clock in the morning! Sexing hours are over!" Naruto yelled, reaching up and quieting the incessant buzzing before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching. He was given pause when his lover's smaller body covered his own and demanding lips pressed down onto his in a quick kiss, a clothed hip rubbing suggestively against his groin. Naruto moaned softly and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smirking down at him.

"You sure? Sounds like a good idea to me." Gaara growled seductively, attacking his lover's neck with bites and licks.

Naruto squirmed under the talented mouth as a hand toyed with his nipple, eliciting a pleased gasp from the blond. Gaara's mouth slipped lower to trace his lover's collarbone with his pierced tongue and he fully straddled the other's waist, pressing his own erection into the blond's quickly forming one. They both released a needy moan and found each other's lips again, Naruto's hands slipping under the redhead's white wife beater to rake his nails down his creamy back.

When air was needed, Gaara pulled away, but continued to ground their hips together. Gasping, the blond trailed his hands down to his lover's ass and pulled them closer, creating such pleasurable friction that both boys had to bite their lip to refrain from moaning too loudly. Naruto met Gaara's thrusts enthusiastically, the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together slightly uncomfortable, but far too delicious to do anything about. As their breathing and movements quickened, Gaara leaned up and sank his teeth gently into the blonds lower lip before sucking on the pouting flesh.

Naruto's hands left his lover's hips to fist the sheets under him. Taking this as a sign that his lover was close, the redhead captured the blond's hands and pulled them up over his head, pinning them to the pillow. This gave Naruto more leverage to thrust against his lover, and his cerulean eyes rolled back in pleasure, moaning Gaara's name. Encouraged, the redhead paid no mind when there was a loud knock at the door. But Naruto noticed, clenching his lover's hands tighter.

"Argh! Two more minutes!" Naruto yelled at the door after pulling away from his lover's mouth, only to have those pearly white teeth latch onto his earlobe. Gaara's tongue traced the shell of the blond's ear as the other's thrusts became more frantic and desperate. His own orgasm building rapidly, Gaara lifted his head to look into his lover's brilliant sky blue depths staring back at him half mast. Both were too far gone to realize the bedroom door creep open a few inches and a silver haired head poke inside.

"...Come for me, Naruto." Gaara panted softly against the other's lips, pressing down harder against his lover's straining arousal. The blond's back arched sharply off the bed and he threw his head back, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his orgasm shook his body to the very core. Naruto's eyes clenched shut as the redhead thrust against him a few more times before stilling, his body tensing as he found his own release. Releasing a deep growl, Gaara leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips in a searing kiss, allowing his body to sag on top of the larger one.

"Oh, he's good!" Kakashi cackled and both boys turned to glare at him, out of breath and trembling. He just winked and pulled the door shut again, leaving to go find something to eat in the kitchen.

* * *

Iruka was already there, mixing eggs in a large glass bowl. He glared pointedly at his lover for doing such a thing to his stepson, but didn't say anything when the older man grinned and passed through the kitchen to living room. The news was playing on low volume on the little TV setting on the counter, broadcasting the weather as sunny with a slight chance of rain on Friday.

Naruto and Gaara exited the bedroom, clean and sporting a new set of sleep pants. Naruto stretched his arms high above his head and rounded the corner to bid his step-dad a grumpy good morning. The redhead remained silent and watched the two exchange a heated glare.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Naruto?" Iruka ground out while scrambling the eggs with vigor.

"Ah, that's right, you two haven't met yet." Naruto grinned and pulled his boyfriend up beside him. "Iruka, this is Gaara Sabaku. Gaara, meet Iruka Umino."

"You're last names are different." Gaara commented, shaking the hand that was offered to him.

"Yeah, Iruka's my step-dad. My crackpot mom left me and Iruka to run off with my real dad a couple years ago and they died in a car accident. Instead of throwing me out on the streets, Iruka kept me, and we just acted like mom was never part of the family to begin with." The blond explained, pulling open the fridge to get the milk.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend, or even that you were gay." Iruka said, placing the bowl on the counter and turning on the stove.

"I'm not gay! Naruto shouted, slamming the milk down on the counter, earning him a raised brow from the two other occupants. "Okay, Gaara I can do, but I don't find other guys attractive."

"Riiight. You could have at least told me, Naruto." Iruka replied, turning to pour the contents in the bowl into the frying pan on the stove. "Oh, and judging by the blood on your 'boyfriend's' boots, I get the feeling you two were the one's responsible for me working seven hours overtime yesterday." Iruka continued, speaking as if they were talking about what Naruto was going to wear to prom. At the blond's groan, the brown haired man concluded he was correct.

"I can't believe we forgot about your boots!" Naruto whined and smacked his forehead. Gaara's sea green eyes locked on Iruka's when the man turned around to scowl at him.

"As a public servant, I'm obligated to turn you in, you know. You really messed that kid up. And Naruto had better not have had ANY thing to do with it."

"Naruto is the reason that kid is still breathing." Gaara's words gave Iruka pause. Uncomfortable with the redheaded teen's stare, he turned back to scramble the cooking eggs.

"Yeah, well, Naruto's still grounded. School's been canceled for the rest of the week because of what happened, not to mention it's on every local news channel, so I think it would be best if you two lay low until this blows over."

"Why am I grounded! I was the one the kid attacked! If Gaara hadn't been there, I would have been killed! Haven't I suffered enough?" Naruto whined, throwing his arms out for emphasis.

"You're grounded for the thirteen traffic violations you would have gotten yesterday if I hadn't begged the chief to reconsider. Honestly, Naruto, every cop in the city knows that mustang, how could you be so stupid?" Iruka asked incredulously and Naruto turned to pout at his lover.

"I knew you were bad for my health." Naruto grumbled, but his face softened when Gaara looked away to stare at the far wall, His expression slightly altering. Realizing that was the wrong thing to say, the blond nudged his boyfriend with his elbow. "Hey, Gar, it was a joke."

"I can accept Naruto being grounded. At least I'll have a few days of peace." Gaara stated, still looking at the wall, but he'd effectively caught the man's attention. "But I have one stipulation. My band is playing at the new club downtown Saturday night. I'd like Naruto to be there." Gaara's voice trailed off and he turned to see Iruka studying him curiously.

"I don't see why you think you have any say in the matter..."

"Please, Iruka! Please, please, please!" Naruto begged, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture, ready to get down on his knees if he had to.

"Well... I'll think about it." At Naruto's triumphant holler, Iruka continued. "BUT! You two are not to see or contact each other until Saturday. If I even so much as catch Naruto texting you, the deal's off."

"B-b-but that's almost three whole days!" Naruto whimpered, his shoulders sagging. Gaara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deal."

"Good. Oh, and Naruto. You lost the car for a month." Iruka added, turning around to take the skillet off the burner and shut the stove off.

Gaara was allowed to stay for breakfast, which felt more like an interrogation as both Kakashi and Iruka asked him question after question. Naruto answered most, and the one's he couldn't answer, were met with silence, which was most of them. The redhead hadn't touched most of his food, opting to stare out the window beside the table. When breakfast was over, Gaara called his sister for a ride while Kakashi and Naruto cleared the table and Iruka took a shower. When the hunter green corvette pulled into the driveway, the redhead pulled his lover to the side and gave him a brief, but passionate kiss while the two older men were occupied.

"Ten 'o' clock at Shallow End. Don't be late." Gaara murmured, pressing a worn piece of paper into the blond's hand. When Naruto stared back him curiously, he gave the hand a slight squeeze before turning and leaving the residence.

When the door shut, leaving Naruto alone in the foyer, he sighed dejectedly and went straight to his room. Shutting and locking his door, he skulked over to his bed and fell face first into the pillows that still smelled like his now missing half, the folded note still in his hand. The next three days were going to be unbearable.

* * *

"So... Kuro told me about yesterday." Temari implied when they started down the highway. When Gaara didn't reply, she decided it was best to change the subject. "Have you really been dating that kid for six months? I mean, I can see why you're with him, he's cute _and_ packing. But why is he with you?"

"Mentally unstable, Temari. Keep that in mind." Gaara ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at his older sister out of the corner of his eye. Temari grinned nervously and took the hint to stop talking, opting to pay attention to the road instead.

The siblings didn't get along most of the time, but after Gaara had been released from the institute at age fifteen, their father refused to allow him back under his roof. Gaara's options were limited at the time. He could either be placed in a foster home until he turned eighteen, or live with his overbearing, obnoxious sister until he either turned eighteen or ended up _back_ in the institute for killing _her_. Temari had her faults, but she was just one of those kinds of people you couldn't get out of your system. She was pretty and funny, and sometimes, she shocked the shit out of you by doing something you'd never expect. Like take in a 'mentally unstable' kid and raise him as your own. Most times, though, she just sucked.

When the corvette exited the highway, Temari stopped in at a gas station and got a carton of Marlboro's and a super large Pepsi fountain drink. Gaara remained in the car, glaring at other customers who got too close to admire his sister's ride. Honestly, like they'd expect anything less from the children of a powerful crime lord passing as Suna High's Dean. The whole family had been brought up on dirty money. He and his siblings knew where it came from, but as long as they weren't involved in it, they didn't complain. They didn't care if their father went to prison, he was never home anyway. What they did care about, though, was the bastard leech they called an uncle who took every chance he got to abuse them. The night Yashamaru came home in a drunken stupor and attempted to beat and rape him in front of his terrified brother and sister had been Gaara's snapping point.

He couldn't remember much about that night. But the screams still haunted him. Of course his father didn't believe them, and Gaara was removed from the household screaming and crying, in handcuffs. He was directly transported upstate to the Marcom Institute for Criminally Insane Children where he remained under constant supervision for three years until his next hearing. To this day, Gaara still didn't regret what he'd done, and after he moved in with Temari, she even thanked him for doing it.

"That clerk sure was nice. He gave me this fountain drink for free and all I had to do was give him my number!" Temari laughed, sliding in the driver's seat and tossing her little brother the carton of cigarettes. Sitting her drink down in the cup holder, she adjusted her pink tanktop and pleated miniskirt before waving flirtatiously at the clerk thought the window, smiling like an idiot. "I hope you don't mind, but I gave him your cell number."

"You better be joking." Gaara growled, ripping the cellophane off one of the packs and lighting his first smoke in over a day.

"Nope!" The blond woman laughed, pulling out of the gas station, heading down the two blocks to their house. Gaara looked as if he was about to strangle the girl, but waited calmly until they pulled into the small gravel driveway in front of their house. When Temari parked the car, she continued to stare out the windshield, the look on her face saying she was contemplating something.

"What?"

"You think if I pierce my face and dress like I'm going to a funeral I can get that hot piece of ass you call a boyfriend to crawl into my bed?" Temari asked before laughing hysterically. Gaara's brow twitched furiously and he reached down and grabbed his sister's fountain drink, throwing the whole contents in her face before quickly exiting the car, his carton of cigarettes in hand.

Temari sat in the driver's seat, completely soaked and dumbfounded as she watched Gaara walk across the front lawn. Pepsi dripped from her bangs onto her face as she opened the door and took off after her brother. The redhead turned just in time to be tackled to the ground, sending his cigarettes flying across the grass.

"You bastard! I just had that car appraised yesterday!" Temari screamed, grabbing her younger sibling by the front of his shirt and shaking him ruthlessly. "And that was a free drink! FREE!"

Kankuro pulled up behind Temari's car in his raised jeep blaring Slipknot to see the two rolling across the lawn trying to get the upper hand in a scuffle, which was impossible for Gaara because, one, Temari outweighed him by a good thirty pounds, and two, Temari was the one who taught Gaara everything he knew about fighting. Kankuro winced when Temari's elbow connected harshly with Gaara's temple on the next roll. Figuring it was a good time to stop them before something was broken, Kankuro jumped out of his ride and ran across the lawn, pulling the practically hyperventilating blond off Gaara, who was smirking up at her.

"Fine, keep your fuck buddy! My ass is still nicer!" Temari screamed and stomped her foot when Kankuro reached down to pull his kid brother to his feet. She was rewarded by both boys turning around to gag. "Oooh! I hate you both!" The blond screamed and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"...You told her about Naruto?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

Naruto sighed and rolled over, stretching his stiff muscles. The clock read five-thirty, and the sun was already starting to go down. He yawned and sat up in bed, scratching the back of his neck irritably, wondering if it was possible to sleep through the rest of the week. It was then that he noticed the note Gaara had given him before leaving crumpled on the mattress. About to open it, Naruto was disrupted by Iruka knocking on his door and he slid it under his pillow. When he got up to unlock the door, he flipped his desk lamp on and stretched again, feeling his joints pop.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka opened the door to see his step son slumping face first back on the bed as if it had been the worst day of his life. He walked over and sat down in the computer chair and slid it over to the bed. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. If you at least cooperate during this conversation, I might give you your cell phone back."

"Fine." Naruto sighed exasperatedly and rolled onto his side to face Iruka, propping his head up on his hand.

"Good. Now I know I work a lot and I'm not here enough for you to talk to, but why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know... Gaara's a hard person to accept, even on the best of terms. I guess I thought maybe you wouldn't approve." Naruto shrugged, tracing the stitching on his comforter.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"It'll be seven months next week."

"Seven months is a long time. Are you two serious?"

"Iruka!" Naruto whined, burying his head in the pillows.

"Do you even love him?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed pathetically into the pillow. "Sometimes too much."

"Does he love you?" Iruka questioned. There was a long pause in which Naruto pulled away from the pillow, unshed tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't know...." Naruto smiled halfheartedly, refusing to meet the other's stare. He hadn't realized how much it was eating at him until now, but when he'd professed his love to Gaara last night, the redhead hadn't said anything back. He didn't bring it up again in fear of scaring his lover off. "Gaara's not the kind of person who's comfortable with that kind of stuff. My life's been a cakewalk compared to his... so I guess I don't really blame him, but he does these things that make me want to believe it. Like beating the piss out of that kid. He did that for me. All I want is for him to say it, though. I want him to be able to look me in the eyes and _say_ that he loves me. Maybe I'm just afraid that it'll never happen."

"He seems like a hard person to figure out. But patience will be rewarded, son. Maybe he just needs more time."

"You're going to turn him in, aren't you..."

"For what? He wasn't the one speeding." Iruka grinned and stood up, ruffling his stepson's hair before tossing the teen's cell phone on the bed next to him. Naruto looked up expectantly, but his face fell when Iruka continued. "You still can't call or text him." Iruka laughed when Naruto groaned and sank back into the pillows and he left the room to get ready for work.

"I hate you!" Naruto screamed into the pillow, but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Gaara laid back on the uncomfortable padded bed, his arms crossed behind his head, and he stared at the ceiling in boredom while Kankuro slipped on a pair of black latex gloves and rummaged around for the right sterile needle. They'd decided that neither one of them wanted to be around their sister, so after Gaara showered and changed, they headed downtown to Sinful Art where Kankuro worked as a piercer and a budding tattoo artist.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Pein sat in the far corner of the secluded room playing poker, while Neji and Ino milled around the body jewelery display counter, occasionally pointing to one that caught their eye. It wasn't unusual for them to hang out with Kankuro at the tattoo parlor, especially when Gaara was getting a new piercing. Sasuke's presence was a must after Kankuro found out first hand just how mean Gaara's left hook was. He'd sported a black eye for almost a month after piercing just one of his little brother's nipples, yet he refused to allow anyone else to pierce his brother, no matter how many bars of surgical steel the redhead wanted rammed through him.

Out of the three siblings, Gaara and Kankuro had always been closest. Temari was four years older than them and treated them like children. Both brothers were eighteen, but Kankuro was eleven months older. The day he'd turned eighteen, he'd gotten a job and moved out of their dad's house. He'd stayed with Gaara and Temari for a few weeks, but once he got on his feet, he found an apartment of his own and hadn't been back to his childhood home since. Gaara respected him for his strength and conviction, and Kankuro was always there when he needed him. Even his best friend status with Pein was second to the relationship he shared with his older brother. Mostly because Pein didn't talk. Ever.

"You know, you should get a prince albert. I can promise you won't want another piercing after that." Kankuro suggested, digging around in another drawer for a fine tip marker. Gaara nearly choked on the piece of ice he was sucking on and he glared daggers at his brother.

"My brother is not piercing my dick, fuck you very much." The redhead ground out around the lump of frozen water in his mouth as Sasuke sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed as Kankuro, propping his feet up on the bed.

"Sasuke could do it." Kankuro replied and they both looked over at the obsidian eyed teen who stared darkly back at Gaara. Kankuro sweatdropped and rolled over to the display case when Ino announced that she found one she liked. "Eh, forget I mentioned it."

"Duly noted."

Kankuro reached under the counter and pulled out a barbell studded with plastic red balls before rolling back over to his station. He reached into another drawer and pulled out a pair of clamps in a sealed medical package and ripped it open. He wrapped a little black rubber band an inch back from the tip, then laid them next to the unopened pack with the sterilized needle in it.

"So Sakura told me Naruto got grounded."

"What of it?" Gaara replied, leaning his head back further and letting his eyes slip closed.

"You miss him yet?"

"You want me to talk about my feelings now, Kuro?" Gaara opened only one eye to stare at his brother, allowing the small piece of ice to slip down his throat before swallowing.

"Aren't gay guys supposed to be all emotional and talkative, like, oh my god!" Kankuro feigned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, his other coming up to show off his limp wrist.

"You're a faggot, Kuro."

"Hey, I'm not the one who likes dick, baby bro." The older brother laughed, pulling the cap off the marker and moving closer to the bed. "Now stick out that pretty tongue of yours before I shove this marker up your nose." Gaara complied, sticking his tongue out and curling the sides so the loop of his slave door knocker turned sideways and stood up, then he wiggled the tip, making the metal in his mouth glisten. Kankuro faltered and Sasuke smirked, pulling his feet down and moving up by Gaara's head.

"You're sick, you know that?" Kankuro shuddered and the redhead folded his tongue back. Kankuro roughly poked the bottom of Gaara's tongue behind the existing piercing with the marker, causing the redhead to jump and rear his fist to strike. Sasuke merely held his hands up and took a step back. Gaara didn't deliver the blow, but Kankuro glared at the dark haired teen that was _supposed_ to be protecting him.

"That was a bitch move, and I wasn't going to stop him." Sasuke smirked, moving back by Gaara's head. Relaxing again, Gaara allowed his brother to stick his fingers in his mouth to accurately mark the top of his tongue, finding pleasure in the fact that his brother had a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. When the older teen pulled away with all fingers intact, he sighed a breath of relief and reached over for the needle and clamps.

"Seriously, how many Kama Sutra techniques has that thing memorized already?" Kankuro asked, pulling the wrapping back on the fourteen gauge, four inch needle and setting the open package carefully on Gaara's stomach.

"Forty-six. And I've used them all." Gaara replied before sticking his tongue out again. This earned him a disgusted noise from his brother, and Sasuke actually blanched. Gaara growled when Kankuro was a little rough applying the clamps, but he remained still and allowed his brother to work. He didn't even know the needle was through until a few seconds after when his mouth salivated badly and his fist was flying towards his brother's face. Sasuke was able to grab his arm in time and pin it to the bed, stilling the redhead before the needle was ripped out and they had to start over. Kankuro worked quickly in switching the needle with the sterilized barbell and screwing the top ball on. When it was done, Kankuro rolled away and sighed heavily, his hands shaking.

"I can't do this anymore. My nerves are shot! Piercing a caged lion has to be safer than this!" Kankuro exclaimed, pulling off his gloves and throwing them in the trash.

"I didn't bite you." Gaara replied innocently before rolling his tongue, liking the feeling of his new piercing.

* * *

Thursday

* * *

Naruto remained inside for the rest of that day, but the following morning, out of sheer boredom, he got out and got around to washing his car. Even if he couldn't drive it, he still wanted it to look nice. The Mustang had been a sixteenth birthday present from Iruka and Kakashi after his mom had run off in the car that had been promised to him. It had been a 1967 Shelby Mustang that Iruka had fixed up while still in collage. It had been his dream to have that car and he was crushed when he found out his birth parents had demolished it in a high speed police chase after Iruka had reported it stolen. They deserved to die for trashing such a beautiful car.

As Naruto struggled with the hose, bucket, and cleaners, Sakura pulled up in her mom's minivan. She got out and ran over to help when she saw the blond become hopelessly tangled in the hose. She made it to him before he tripped, and they carried everything over to the car. Naruto ran back to the side of the Garage and turned the water on and Sakura poured some soap into the bucket before filling it up with water.

"Thanks for coming over, Sakura. I think I would've gone insane from loneliness if you hadn't shown up."

"Oh, it's no problem. We don't spend much time together anymore, and Kankuro's rehearsing with his band for the show on Saturday, so he's going to be out of the loop all day." Sakura replied reaching down for a sponge while Naruto sprayed down the GT. "He said Gaara hasn't practiced with them in over a week, so they're going to be cramming it until Saturday night."

"That's probably my fault, but at least he gets to get out." Naruto pouted begrudgingly, hosing over the wind shield again before dropping the hose. Sakura tossed him a sponge and they both started in on the windows.

"Don't be sore, Naruto. I'm sure he's suffering just as much." The pink haired girl smiled, but when Naruto rolled his eyes and ducked out of sight, she knew something was up. "What's wrong, Naruto? And don't say cabin fever."

"Nothing. I just don't think he misses me, is all ." Naruto mumbled as he stood back up to swipe the sponge back and forth over the hood. Sakura paused and stared at her friend as if he'd grown a second head. "Are we talking about the same Gaara?"

"Trust me, there's only one."

"Are you crazy? Of course he misses you!" Sakura shouted whipping her sponge across the hood and it hit the blond in the side of the head.

"Okay! Okay! He misses me!" Naruto laughed throwing the sponge back. Sakura ducked and the soapy block whizzed by her head to land a few feet away. When she leaned down to pick it up, Naruto sneaked around the car and grabbed the hose nozzle, spraying his friend square in the ass. Sakura shrieked and jumped, throwing the sponge again, while Naruto continued to hose her down.

"NA-RU-TO!"

Both continued to play around for a good part of the afternoon, but eventually got the car washed, dried and waxed before it got too cold. After they finished, they put everything away and went inside to find dry clothes. Afterward, they sat around the TV playing XBOX360, eating popcorn and ramen. The night ensued with whoops and victorious hollers as Sakura thoroughly conquered him at every game they played. Eventually they got bored and settled down to watch a movie.

"So how are you and Kankuro doing anyway?" Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh, we're good." Sakura replied, not very interested in the movie either. "We don't see each other much right now because of how much he works, but he's taking Sunday off so we can go to the movies."

"That's cool. I'm thinking about asking Iruka if I can go out Sunday, maybe we can all go to the movies together."

"Gaara goes to the movies?"

"...Good point."

"Come to think of it, what does Gaara like to do?"

"Well, I know he likes to listen to music, his stereo is always on. He likes to watch me draw, too. Oh! He writes, too. He's always writing lyrics for a new song or just scribbling little notes on everything... Hey, I forgot about that." Naruto slid off the couch and sauntered back to his bedroom. Searching under his pillow, he found the crumpled note his lover had slipped him the day before and headed back out to the living room.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked when Naruto sat next to her on the couch, unfolding a piece of paper. She watched his eyes scan the paper, confusion furrowing his brows. "What's it say?"

"Gaara gave me this note before he left yesterday. It's a song, or a poem, or something."

"Well, let me see!" Sakura laughed giddily, reaching for the paper. Frowning, Naruto pulled it out of her reach, then let her have it. The pink haired girl held the paper in both hands, slowly reading over the words. After she read it over a few times, she took in the sketch of the Kanji Ai, crowded with budding roses. "He wrote this?'

"Yeah. I drew that rose over at his place a couple months ago. I thought I'd lost it, but I guess he took it. His dad had stopped by that day and was a real prick to him, so I drew that for him to cheer him up. That night was the first time we... um, you know." Naruto stammered, his cheeks turning bright pink. "I didn't know Gaara wrote love songs. Wonder why he gave it back to me."

"Naruto, you can be so dense." Sakura thought to herself, folding the note back up and handing it to him. "None the less, it's beautiful. He has nice hand writing, too." Sakura said, smiling. Maybe she'd judged Gaara too soon.

* * *

The whole group sat out on the balcony of their studio, taking in the fresh air and nightlife. They'd been practicing the new song all afternoon, with much progress, but they were achy and cranky from being cooped up for hours on end. Ino's voice was hoarse, the guitarist's finger's were practically bleeding, and Chouji's hands were still numb from holding the drumsticks.

"So... We've all agreed to do this song. Are we good?" Ino asked from her sitting position on the patio table.

"Well, the snyth isn't perfect, but it's noting I can't fine tune before the show." Diedara replied. "Plus, it helps that I'll be on piano, it cuts my work in half."

"I'm down. I think I could play that song in my sleep." Chouji added, looking to Pein, who agreed with a nod.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Gaara wrote that?" Kankuro asked. Everyone was silent and turned to the one person who hadn't said anything. Gaara was perched on the balcony railing, his back against the wall, staring out into the night. It appeared as if he hadn't heard a word of anything that had been said. It was obvious that the redhead was in deep thought. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were calm, his body relaxed.

"Love can make a guy do crazy things..." Ino murmured, smiling up at her long time crush before turning away to leave Gaara to think. There was another moment of silence before Kankuro nudged Diedara.

"Fifty bucks says he's thinking about him."

Contrary to the popular vote, the only thing Gaara was thinking about was going home and crawling into bed... crawling between supple, tanned thighs, and fucking his blond into the wall... … … He really hated Kankuro sometimes.

* * *

Friday

* * *

"Is it just me, or does he look really... tense." Chouji asked after Gaara was out of earshot. The redhead might as well have dropped his guitar on the floor carelessly, claiming he needed a break. The other band members exchanged worried glances before sneaking a peek at the lead guitarist outside, leaning over the balcony with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Why is he so restless? What happened?" Ino inquired, turning to Kankuro, who was setting his bass guitar down on it's stand.

"No clue. He showed up early this morning and wouldn't even talk to me." Kankuro replied. He was worried that his brother had a relapse sometime throughout the night. When all eyes fell on him, he knew the shitty end of the stick was about to be handed to him. "Fuck. You want me to talk to him?" With Ino's nod, Kankuro sighed and took out his ear piece. "Why am I always the one risking my neck for the good of the band?" The older teen mumbled before skulking over to the sliding balcony door. After he slid outside and closed the door, he waved them all the finger.

It was a pleasant afternoon for late August, and at the height of rush hour, the sounds of car engines and honking horns filled the atmosphere. There was a light overcast, but the breeze was arid and brisk showing no signs of rain in the near future. Kankuro inched his way up to the balcony where his younger brother watched the traffic down below, gauging the redhead's mood. It was as dour as the skies.

"So..." Kankuro started, his eyes roaming the nearby buildings across the street. Gaara pulled his cigarette away from his mouth and allowed it to slip from his fingers, watching it fall to the crowded street below.

"My problem isn't going to be nearly as bad as yours if you ask me what's wrong one more time."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with that!" Kankuro exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "Every time you start to open up and talk to people, you clam up again without any warning. This isn't a game to _us_, Gaara, and eventually we're going to stop trying!"

"Stop trying."

"...What?" Kankuro was taken aback by the utterly defeated tone of his little brother's voice.

"I said, stop trying. It's pointless to work so hard for someone's affection, when it can't last... Something always tears them away,"

"This isn't about us..." Kankuro concluded, dread clenching his chest. "Gaara, what happened?" He demanded, gripping his younger sibling's shoulder. He was undeterred when the redhead tensed and shook him off. When Gaara reached into his back pocket and pulled out a neatly folded letter, the chocolate haired teen practically ripped the paper from his hand. Kankuro opened the letter, and with every word he read, his heart sank further into his stomach.

_Gaara,_

_I don't believe you understand the severity of the situation you are currently in, thus it would be wise to heed my warning. You've soiled our family name by the blood you've already spilled, and with further investigation, I've discovered the assailant of the Suna high victim to be none other than my abomination of a son. You've already stripped me of my only brother, and now you wish to disgrace me by killing off my students._

_Along with the shame I carry of having you as my son, you seek to destroy me further by gallivanting around_ _advertising your homosexuality in public. This I will not allow. You have no concept of the dishonor you've brought to this family, and I doubt that you ever will. I am giving you one chance to correct your failures as a member of this family and this community._

_As stated in you late mother's will, I am to be the beneficiary of your inheritance until your nineteenth birthday. I will comply with your mother's wish under one condition. On the day of your graduation, I will write your check of four million dollars, and you will never step foot inside this city again. If you do not cooperate, measures will be taken to assure you disappear entirely._

_Yondaime Subaku_

_P.s. A signed and notarized copy of you criminal and medical history is being hand delivered to Officer Umino's household._

Kankuro took small steps backwards and slumped down in one of the patio chairs, his eyes wide and blinking. The blaring music coming from inside as the other's continued to practice was drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat. It was a shock that their father even contacted Gaara. For him to know so much, someone must have talked. Gaara never thought of their dad as much more than a sperm donor, and the threat on his life was nothing new to the youngest sibling, but the obvious emotion in the aqua depths mirrored how deeply Yondaime's words had cut him. Because of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Gaara--"

"I hear Phoenix is nice--"

"You can't be serious! Your just going to run away? Just like that?" Kankuro shouted, jumping to his feet. Gaara refused to look at him even then, and it infuriated him more. "What about Temari and me? What about Naruto? You're supposed to be declaring your unending love tomorrow!"

"I won't. I'll never be allowed to be with him now that his father knows what I really am." Gaara sighed quietly, his stomach twisting at the thought of never seeing his beautiful blond again. "I won't hurt him further by helping him wish for something that cannot be."

Kankuro growled and grabbed his sibling by the shirt roughly, spinning him around to face him. There was a split second of hesitation before the older teen reared his fist back and decked his brother, consequences be damned. Due to surprise and the actual force of the blow, the redhead lost his balance, stumbling backwards into the sliding glass door and sliding down into a setting position. His lip bled profusely, but teal eyes stared openly in confusion and shock at the one family member he had that, up until now, had never hit him. Gaara had never seen his brother so upset. The usually calm and outgoing teen was tense and panting heavily, looking like he was contemplating another strike. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Everyone inside had stopped playing and turned their attention to the brother's outside on the balcony.

"Grow the fuck up, Gaara! You've been running away from your problems like a scared little bitch your entire life!" Kankuro yelled, anger boiling in his veins. "If you ever want peace in this lifetime, you better grow a pair and stand up for the things you want! Fuck that asshole! If he wants to mess with you, then we're going to show him what being a Subaku is really about!" Kankuro shredded the letter in his hands and whipped the pieces over the balcony railing before turning back to his brother. "We're playing that song tomorrow, Gaara, and you're going to be there."

"Kankuro, I can't do this." Gaara mumbled, looking away, only to feel his brother grabbing a hold of him again, lifting him to his feet by the front of his shirt and slamming his back against the glass again. Kankuro got right up in his face, pinning him with his glare.

"Don't even tell me you don't fucking love him, Gaara. If you don't do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I'll make fucking sure of that."

* * *

So, there it is. Long, huh. I sure thought so. Hopefully the next chapter is just as long, so it will be a couple days before the next update. Stay with me people, there's a doozy on the way that's adding chapters by the truckload. Please, please, please review!?

Next Chapter Preview: Kankuro makes a decision that could possibly cost him more than he realizes, Gaara takes a trip to the countryside to think(dream) about his future with Naruto, and Kakashi protects Gaara's secret, only to reveal a much more damaging one.


	5. Seperation Anxiety Pt 2

Separation Anxiety Pt. 2

Pairings: NarutoxGaara

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer & A/N: Don't own Naruto, but this story is strictly MINE. This chapter was an all nighter, so hope you all enjoy. There isn't a lemon in this one, simply because it the second part of the previous chapter, but there will be one in the next chapter, I promise. I have one stipulation, though. I must receive at least seven new reviews after posting this chapter before I'll even start on the next one, so somebody better leave me some damn reviews. Trust me, you'll want to read the next chapter. It's going to be f*cking hawt. ;P

_Italics- the person on the other end of the phone_

_The other italics you should be able to discern for yourself_

-

-

-

-

-

Every fiber of his being screamed for him to run after and arrest the man dressed in the black suit, wearing dark sunglasses, even though the sun had gone down hours ago. The manilla envelope he held in his hands was heavy and marked with the a wax seal. The man had intended to leave it on the doorstep, but Kakashi was just on his way out the door for work, Iruka and the kids were out shopping. The man hadn't even asked for his name.

Curious eyes drifted back to the package before he tucked it under his arm and made his way out to his Lexus. He juggled his hot thermos and his keys for a moment before he was able to get the door open. Sinking down into the comfortable seat, he closed the door, flipped on the overhead and ripped open the envelope.

The first thing he pulled out was a series of pictures. Not just any pictures; pictures of Naruto's boyfriend. The first few were snapshots of the kid at numerous locations around town. Naruto was included in some of them. It bugged him that the kid look so familiar. If only he'd caught the teen's name the other day. He continued to flip through the photo's until one caught his attention, and his heart skipped a beat.

"It couldn't be..." Kakashi mumbled, tossing the pictures onto the other seat and reaching back into the package. This time he pulled out a thick packet with a formally typed invoice attached to the front. The silver haired man's frown deepened as he scanned the page. "Marcom Institute for Criminally Insane Children... Gaara Sabaku... Fuck me..." Kakashi hastily reached over and shifted through the photo's again, the dim overhead light made it difficult to discern the images, but he'd managed to find the right one and held it up close to his face. Naruto's boyfriend was searching absently through a CD rack, his head turned slightly to the side. Memories of the boy rushed back to him, only he was much younger and terrified looking.

Dropping the picture in his lap, she started flipping through the pages of the packet. He passed the medical records that made up most of it, and sure enough the police reports were attached at the end. There were twenty-seven total dating from four years ago to present, consisting of everything from first degree aggravated assault, third degree assault with a deadly weapon, first degree assault of a public servant, vandalism, and trespassing. This kid should have been locked back up a long time ago.

Moving on to the very last pages, Kakashi's stomach twisted into a knot as he read over the oldest of the police reports dating back seven years ago. Gaara Sabaku, age eleven, convicted of voluntary manslaughter, sentenced to Marcom Institute for Criminally Insane Children to be released under psychiatrist's orders. And Kakashi's name was listed in bold letters at the bottom of the document as Gaara's transport.

"Fuck. Me."

* * *

Temari sighed and sauntered out of the kitchen when the phone rang. She tossed the dish towel on the back of the couch and picked up the cordless. When she cradled it on her shoulder, Kankuro was already halfway through a sentence.

"Whoa there! How about you start over so I actually know what you're talking about." Temari laughed, picking up the towel again to dry the suds of her arms.

"_I said, Gaara's been gone for hours now and he won't answer his phone, please tell me he's at the house."_

"I haven't seen Gaara since he left this morning."

"_FUCK!"_

"Kuro, what going on?"

"_I take it he didn't show you the letter dad wrote him."_

"Dad wrote Gaara a letter?"

"_He's gone too far this time, Temari. He's threatened to kill Gaara if he doesn't disappear after graduation. He even sent Gaara's records to Naruto's dad, who I found out happens to be a fucking police officer."_

"Why would he do such a thing? Dad's never bothered Gaara before."

"_I think that kid Gaara beat the shit out of squealed. Dad knows about Naruto, too. Said something about Gaara dishonoring the family. Personally, I think Dad's freaked that he's going to get caught up in an another investigation because of Gaara. One he might not be able to buy himself out of this time."_

"Shit."

"_Gaara was pretty fucked off about it today. I have no clue what he's going to do, but I think I talked him out of running."_

"You don't think he'll go after dad, do you?"

"_I hope not, but if he's not at Naruto's, I don't know where else he'd be."_

"I'm going to dad's."

"_I'm on my way over to Naruto's right now. I'll call you if I learn something."_

"Same here." Temari hung up the phone and ran to the foyer to slip on her sandles before rushing out of the house.

* * *

Ninety... One hundred... One-ten... One-fifteen... Still Gaara pushed his bike harder, the city limits not disappearing fast enough. As the highway gave way to a two lane, the houses were separating by larger and larger fields. The full moon reflected brightly off his helmet shield, impairing his vision, but the bike's speed continued to increase. He didn't look back, didn't even pay attention to what was in front of him. The only thing playing in front of his eyes were the scenarios of the near future.

Naruto's father would receive the folder containing all the damning evidence he would need to forbid his son from seeing him ever again. The song his band had worked so hard to perfect would be played to an empty crowd tomorrow night. Afterward, he would go to his birth home to receive his check early, and disappear from everyone's life. Naruto would be broken for a while, but he'd go on with his life... Find someone new.

Gaara's body jerked and he struggled to regain control of the speeding motorcycle. His body didn't like that idea any more than his mind did, apparently. Able to bring the bike down to a safer speed, it still slid about fourteen feet when he pulled over onto the gravel shoulder. The heavy machine almost slid out from under him as it skidded sideways when the brakes weren't stopping him quick enough.

Adrenaline coursed through his system, making his palms sweaty and his breathing quicken. His helmet was stifling, so he removed it and dropped it to the ground by his foot. The air that rushed to his damp face was cool and refreshing, but all Gaara could feel was the hands of fate crushing the life from him.

It didn't matter how much Kankuro cared about him, all his life he'd never been anything more than a monster who destroyed the lives of those around him. It didn't matter if Naruto loved him, that didn't make everything outside their little world okay. He ran away from the truth as long as he could, hoping if he ran far enough, he could leave his past behind him. But because of who he was, what he was raised to be, he would never be able to look forward and escape the past, when the past was inside him.

His father blamed him for his mother's death, when he'd been taught never to show mercy to weak hearted fools who didn't know their place. Yet when she died trying to protect him from the monster his father was creating, a piece of him died with her. She'd wanted him him to be a good boy, to remain pure, and not follow his father's footsteps into a world of blood and crime, and he had tried, because he'd loved her. His resistance and determination resulted in watching his mother falling from the third story library balcony to land at his feet in the center of her rose garden.

As her pale green eyes stared blankly up at the stars, he couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked. The blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth mixed perfectly with the crimson color of her long tresses. Her pale, slender hands rested by her head, unmoving, but seeming to reach for him still. The calm that overtook her presence reassured him that she was at peace now. When he knelt to touch her still warm cheek, the tears began to fall relentlessly, and as he stared up at the dark figure looming over the balcony, he knew he would never find the happiness his mother spoke so fondly of... Because he was a Sabaku, and he was going to become the monster his father wanted him to be.

Gaara forced his thoughts back to the present and scanned his surroundings. The fields were cut low to prevent the morning frost from killing off the crops. In the distance, a tall willow tree stood by itself, proud and strong in it's loneliness, like the moon Goddess herself. Without much thought, he dismounted the bike. Walking towards the tree, and the moon that hung low behind it, Gaara couldn't think of a more depressing place to share this thoughts.

His gloved hand reached out and touched the rough bark, his fingers splaying over the coarse grooves. This moment described his entire life. He'd always been alone, fighting to remain who he was through the constantly changing surroundings, struggling to grow while everything around him stripped him of energy. The darkness had been a part of him since the day he'd been born, and like the tree, he'd continued to reach towards the soft light for a good reason to continue living, only to come up short. The tree was there every night, but the moon would never reach it, and it's rays would always be cold and hollow.

The night he'd murdered his uncle, he'd proved to his father that he could be the monster he wanted, only to be called an abomination for turning into the wrong kind of killer. Because it was Yashamaru and not Karura, Gaara's murder would not be acknowledged as an accomplishment, but a treason. It didn't matter that the bastard had killed his sister-in-law for the sake of the family, for nothing more than wanting to leave and take Gaara with her.

When the police arrived, Temari and Kankuro looked at him with fear in their eyes. Not fear for him, but fear _of_ him. They wouldn't speak a word in his defense because their young minds could only comprehend that Gaara was the reason their family was being torn apart. Being ripped away from everything he knew, gave Gaara a new impression of the word alone, an he spent the next three years of his life wondering what was waiting for him on the outside. What could his life have been like if he hadn't been born a Sabaku?

He did everything he had to get out of that institution and taste true freedom, only to be reigned in by his father once again. Though he wasn't allowed to return to the manor, Temari took him in, and he was forced to attend Suna High where his father could keep a close eye on him. The teachers had been given ample warning of his psychopathic tendencies, and he was given a wide berth from almost everyone. Eventually he made a few friends, even joined a band, and Pein worked with him every day to control the emotions he had no name for raging inside his head. Yet he felt completely alone. He could have left at any time, but without his inheritance, he had no where to go and nothing to make of himself.

So, he stayed with Temari, built a relationship with his older brother, went to school, and continued to get in trouble. What more could they ask of him? What more could they have possibly wanted from the shallow human being he'd become? They already had him trapped, even when he couldn't stop running from them. The only reason he wasn't thrown into juvy was because his father didn't want the Sabaku name in the papers or the inmate list. The people he barely tolerated as company were strangers, and his siblings could never understand the reason he was the way he was, because they weren't the one who was chosen to be a killer. Everyone stared though him, because he could never let them see what was inside.

Then Naruto came to Suna High. The boy was the true definition of the sun. Golden yellow hair, sky blue eyes, blinding smile, his very presence warmed Gaara's soul before he even knew his name. The moment their eyes met as Naruto introduced himself in the middle of math class, the words 'soul mate' slipped through his mind. He was everything Gaara was not, and the warmth of the blond's touch counterbalanced the darkness within him.

They say opposites attract, and in their case, it was a fact. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt the peace he saw in his mother's eyes the night she died. They weren't even friends for two weeks before they shared their first kiss. From that moment on, Gaara knew he wanted to keep the boy with him forever, even if it was only to lessen the pain of not knowing who he was.

Slowly, as the months, and their relationship progressed, Gaara began to find himself. Almost everything he portrayed to the outside world shifted to accommodate the person he wanted to be for Naruto. But even as his feelings deepened for the blond, he couldn't make them form words to describe what he felt for the other boy, because he had no idea how to express love towards another person.

Naruto had noticed his frustration after a particularly brutal battle with his father at Temari's house ended him up at Naruto's hideout at the park. The blond had taken him back to his place where he commenced in talking his ear off while he absently drew in his sketch book. Gaara hadn't said a word about his problems, but Naruto seemed to just... know. That night, Naruto opened his eyes to a whole new world of pleasure and the bond two people could share.

Gaara sighed and slid down the trunk of the tree, his head tilting back to gaze at the pale moon. The song he wrote that night as his new lover slumbered peacefully on his chest, had nothing to do with running away. And as the lyrics were whispered into still night, Gaara realized the irony of playing his song for the first time, only to leave Naruto behind.

No, the song had nothing to do with running away, and everything to do with the place inside him they had created together, were nothing could touch them, or the feelings they had for each other. He would never have that with another human being as long as he lived.

"_If you don't do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life."_

Kankuro's words clouded his mind, and he couldn't help but think of what his life would be like without the loud and playful blond. There _was_ no life without Naruto. Without him, he would return to the empty shell he'd been ever since his mother's death. They'd been together for such a short period of their lives, but he'd been... happy.

"_If you ever want peace in this lifetime, you better grow a pair and stand up for the things you want!"_

This time, Gaara actually turned around to make sure Kankuro hadn't followed him to yell at him again. His voice seemed so close and real. When he was positive he was alone except for the opossum staring animatedly back at him, he turned back around and laced his fingers behind his head. What _did_ he want?

"_You may have a sick and twisted view on what the word love means, Gaara, but it's still love."_

He wanted to be accepted by someone, and he wanted the happiness that came with being with Naruto. He wanted to be with Naruto, even if it meant he had to give up everything else. When his father was involved, that probably included his life, but the value of his life paled in comparison to the thought of leaving his cerulean eyed lover to escape his family name with a pocketed check and his dignity intact.

"_Love you, Gar."_

He wanted to be with Naruto, and unless he stood his ground and fought for him, he would never be free. The one thing he'd searched for his entire life was right in front of him, and loved him. Regardless of the people around them, or where they were, his salvation was in his lover's arms, and that could be...

"Anywhere..." Gaara whispered before chuckling, his first true smile in years wasted on the moon.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba poured into the living room, their arms crammed with shopping bags. Iruka came in behind them carrying their left overs from dinner. The blond laughed and collapsed on the couch next to his friend who was rummaging through one of the bags from Hot Topic.

"Man, I can't wait until tomorrow! Wait 'till he sees my new outfit. He's going to eat me alive!" Naruto cackled, snatching the bag out of his friend's hands.

"I don't think I like that image." Kiba shuddered and reached down on the floor to pick up one of the Abercrombie bags. "But I have to admit, the selection is hot."

Iruka rolled his eyes at the two acting like teenage girls getting ready for a date, but he could help but smile when he remembered acting the same way when he was that age. Making his way to the kitchen, Iruka paused by the phone when he saw the message light blinking. Setting the styrofoam food containers on the stand next to the phone, he pushed the replay button on the answering machine.

_'Iruka, it's Kakashi. I didn't call your cell 'cause I didn't want you to call me back while you were with Naruto. Look, I found out something really important that I need to talk to you about, so call me immediately.'_

Iruka eyed the answering phone curiously before peeking around the corner. Both boys were still occupied with their new clothes. The older man picked up the cordless, snuck back to his bedroom, and shut the door. He dialed his lover's number and sat on the bed. After the first ring, Kakashi picked up, yelling something into the background.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Hey. Sorry to leave such a vague message, but I didn't want Naruto to be the one who ended up calling."_

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"_Iruka, Naruto's boyfriend's name is Gaara Sabaku. Of **the** Sabaku's. He's Yondaime Subaku's youngest son." _

Iruka felt the phone slip between his fingers and he caught it before it hit the floor, holding his back up to his ear. "As in the Sabaku we've been investigating for the past two years?"

"_Yeah. I know we don't have any solid evidence to prove everything he's got his hands in, but he's still bad news and Naruto could be in danger by being around Gaara."_

"...What do I tell Naruto?"

"_The truth, I suppose. He won't like it, but he'll understand our worry, and he'll listen to you."_

"Alright... I'll talk to you later." Iruka hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room. Kiba was separating their bags while Naruto made a bigger mess.

"Kiba? I'm going to have to ask you to go home now. I need to talk with Naruto." His solemn tone had both boys quieting down, staring at him questioningly.

"Um, yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, Naruto." Kiba replied, standing and gathering his bags. When he made his way to the door and exited without another word, Iruka sat down where the older teen had been sitting.

"What's up? Why the long face?"

"Naruto, did you know that Yondaime Sabaku was Gaara's father?" Iruka started, shoving wrapping paper and paper bags off the couch.

"Yeah. He's the principle of our school. I thought you knew that." Naruto laughed, pulling the tags off of his new boots. "Gaara really hates his dad, so we never talk about him, though."

"Uh... Yeah." Iruka looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you remember a couple months ago when I told you about that new case we were working on? You know, the one about the suspected crime lord responsible for all those illegal drugs and weapons being imported into the city?"

"What are you getting at?" Naruto stilled, focusing solely on his step dad.

"The prime suspect of those crimes, on top of several murders within the city limits is Yondaime Sabaku.

"Gaara had nothing to do with any of that!" Naruto shouted angrily and shot up off the couch, sending boxes and clothes scattering across the floor.

"I'm not saying that, Naruto!" Iruka countered, standing as well.

"Gaara _hates_ his dad! Whatever that guy's involved in has nothing to do with Gaara!"

"That doesn't remove the fact that he's his son, and it's dangerous for you to be hanging out with him!"

"NO! I won't stop seeing him!" Naruto yelled, balling his fists. He felt like hitting something he was so angry. "I get it that you think he's creepy and suspicious, but I know Gaara! He might be a badass punk with scarred up knuckles, but he's still a good person with a fucked up past. I don't hold it against him, and neither should you!" Naruto paused in his ranting when he heard someone pounding on the door like they were trying to break it down.

Iruka pushed Naruto back and crept over to the door. He opened it slowly, and just enough to get a glimpse at the person on the other side. The kid was bent over panting, his brown spiky hair in disarray, and when he stood to his full height, Iruka noticed his face was red from exertion and his eyes were full of worry.

"Can I help you, son?"

"I-is Gaara here? Please tell me he's here." The boy managed between pants.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm his older brother, Kankuro. Is he here?"

"Kankuro?" Naruto nudged passed his step dad and opened the door. He moved to the older teen's side and rested a hand on the weaving boy's shoulder to steady him. "What's going on? Gaara's not here."

Kankuro groaned and his legs gave out from under him. He couldn't read the addresses on the houses from his car, and had to get out several times and run through the large front yards in order to find the right one. Iruka and Naruto were able to catch him before he hit the ground. They helped him inside and Naruto sat him down on the couch while Iruka ran to the kitchen to get some water.

"What happened, Kankuro? Where's Gaara?" Naruto ground out, his hand still holding the older teen up. When Kankuro was handed a glass, he drank the whole contents in large, needy gulps.

"Fuck... I don't know. Our dad sent him a really fucked up letter in the mail threatening to kill him if he didn't get outta dodge after graduation. He was really pissed off, but I convinced him to not listen to the letter. Now I can't find him. He's been gone for hours, and I'm starting to think he went after our dad."

"Alone!?" Naruto was practically hyperventilating at that point, his hands fisting in his hair. After what Iruka told him about Gaara's father, he worried his boyfriend could be in serious danger.

"Temari's on her was to our dad's house, but if Gaara is already there, I doubt she'll make it in time. If Gaara's seen on his property, he'll be shot on sight."

"What the fuck! Is anyone in your family _normal_! What ever happened to guard dogs!" Naruto cried and rushed back to his bedroom to grab his charging cell phone. When he came back out, Iruka was on the phone with dispatch.

"Officer 367 Umino requesting a 10-18, possible 415c. Assault or homicide involving a juvenile. Code 3 to rendezvous at..." Iruka looked over his shoulder and Kankuro recited the manor's address. "4146 Epworth Manor, suspect is Yondaime Sabaku." (scroll to bottom for definition of what the fuck Iruka just said) Iruka listened closely on the phone while he watched Naruto dial Gaara's number over and over. Thy both hung up at the same time and Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Iruka, he might already be..." The blond choked, gripping his phone against his chest.

"Come on." Iruka grabbed his holster hanging in the hallway on their way out the door and they all piled into Naruto's mustang. It was faster than what the other two were driving, and Naruto didn't say a word when he was pushed over into the passenger's seat so his dad could drive.

"It's about a half hour outside the city, so step on it, old man." Kankuro tried several times to call his older sister, but she wasn't answering, either. His worry doubled and he felt sick at the thought of Temari getting caught in the the crossfire.

* * *

Temari's car pulled to a stop in front of the large double doors of her childhood home. The lights were on inside, but she couldn't detect any movement. Someone had let her through the gates, though, and if it had been her father, he would have been outside to greet her before she got there. When she got out, she automatically heard the voices echoing off the stone walls surrounding the manor. They were coming from around the side of the house where the garage was. She noticed then that there were several black sedans parked off to the side of the driveway loop that didn't belong to Yondaime.

Walking around to the large six car garage, she could see several men milling around her dad's vehicles. Some were pulling off door panels, while others stood close by with brick sized blocks of white substance wrapped in packing seran.

"Darling!" Came a voice from behind her, causing the blond to jump slightly. She whirled around and put her finger right in her father's face, halting his advance.

"Don't you darling me! Where is he?" Temari growled, poking him on the nose roughly. The older man blinked in surprise, holding his hands up in surrender as if his daughter were holding a gun to his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear. Who?"

"Don't play stupid! Where's Gaara!"

"Gaara!" Yondaime yelled, his eyes growing darker as blood rushed to his face. "Why would Gaara be here!" This effectively halted productivity inside the garage and everyone turned their attention to the conflicting family members.

"I know what you did, you evil bastard, and you're not going to get away with it! Gaara's suffered enough, and you're not helping things by threatening to _kill_ him!"

"I'll do worse than that if he disobeys me. Why are you still protecting the monster!"

"He's my brother!" Temari screamed, slamming her fist into the side of her father's temple. "NOW WHERE IS HE!"

* * *

Teal eyes slipped open when he was pulled from his meditation by the sound of... sirens? Blinking, he turned around and looked back towards the road. In the distance, he could see the red and blue flashing lights advancing quickly in his direction. At the rate of speed they were driving, he was glad he'd brought his bike over to the tree beside him, lest the lunatic police cars plow it over, even if it was on the shoulder. He watched as one... two... three... four patrol cars whizzed by at sixty foot intervals. There weren't many houses out this far, and only two more within the city's jurisdiction. What were the possibilities of them heading to the manor? Shrugging, he turned around just as a rescue truck and an orange mustang raced by. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he turned back around in time to see the muscle car disappear down over the hill.

"What the fuck?" Gaara asked out loud and looked down to the opossum who was still sitting there looking at him. "You saw that too, right?" The large rodent's eyes appeared to get bigger at the growled question directed towards it and it took off into the tall grass without looking back. Great, now he was hallucinating and talking to wild animals. Dr. fucking Dolittle would be so proud. "Che." Gaara rolled his eyes and stood. He mounted his bike dropped the key in the ignition while he donned his helmet. Not bothering to strap it, he turned the key and... Of course it wouldn't start after he'd stalled it so cruelly on the shoulder earlier. Growling, he twisted the accelerator and turned the key again, ready to kick the damn thing and start walking. Heeding his warning, the bike revved violently to life, and he kicked it into first gear, pulling a half circle and kicking up dust and rocks in the tire's wake. Deciding to not go racing after a bunch of cop cars, he pulled out on the road and kept it at a safe sixty.

* * *

Several things happened at once. Her father swung, she ducked, and a bright orange muscle car plowed through the wrought iron front gates like the sweet southern General Lee, blaring it's horn. Everyone scattered when the mustang was followed through by several patrol cars, their sirens drowning out the GT's horn.

In a matter of seconds, the manor's front yard was littered with uniformed police officers, yelling and pointing their guns everywhere. Temari tackled her father to the ground, using her full body weight to pin the older man's upper body to the ground from behind. She watched in disbelief as Kankuro, Gaara's boyfriend and another man sprinted across the lawn towards her. Growling, she slipped off one of her sandles and threw it at her brother.

"You couldn't have called first!" Temari shrieked as she struggled to keep her father pinned.

"You didn't answer your phone! I thought something happened!" Kankuro screamed right back at her as Iruka moved down to cuff Yondaime.

"Shut the fuck up! Where's Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to rip his hair out. Both Temari and Kankuro stopped arguing and looked over to the blond who looked like he was about to experience a mental breakdown.

"... Relax, kid. He's not here."

"So you mean we brought all these cops out here for nothing?" Iruka growled, pulling Yondaime up on his knees.

"Oh, no. There's a large shipment of what looks like heroin being packed into the cars in the garage." Temari stated with a sly grin, giving Iruka a thumbs up.

"Temari!" Yondaime wailed, his head snapping up to stare at his daughter disbelievingly. Any thing beyond that was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up behind the last patrol car.

"I'll be goddamned..." Gaara looked around in shock as at least twelve cops cuffed and hauled off his father's lacky's. All the lights and noise was making his head hurt, but he couldn't deny that the car wrecked into the marble statue fountain in front of his father's house belonged to his boyfriend. Slipping off his bike, but leaving it running, he scanned the front yard and pulled his helmet off.

Naruto felt the energy drain from his body as he walked numbly in the direction of his redheaded boyfriend. The surge of relief that washed through him threatened to level him. When teal eyes locked on his in confusion, it gave him the strength to put one foot in front of the other. Gaara didn't move forward an inch, but waited with barely contained patience as the blond made his way slowly towards him.

"Naruto..." Gaara whispered before his lover collapsed against him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gaara supported the dead, trembling weight by holding the slightly larger body closer to him around the middle. The blond had a death grip on him and wasn't letting go, so he continued to hold his lover even after he felt the warm wetness of tears sliding down the side of his neck. He remained motionless while his sibling approached him, relief evident in their eyes as well. "What the fuck is going on?" Gaara growled lowly, glaring at his brother and sister.

"Well, we couldn't get a hold of you and thought you came out here to finish the old man off. I went to Naruto's to see if you were there, and when you weren't, Naruto's dad called in the report on a possible homicide, and here we are!" Kankuro laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"Gaara, where were you? We really thought something happened to you. You weren't coming out here to kill him, were you?" Temari asked softly.

"What? I was out in the fucking fields thinking. I had no intention of coming out this far if I hadn't seen Naruto's car following a bunch of cops." Gaara looked down to the pathetically trembling boy in his arms. "Why is he crying?" Gaara asked quietly. Temari and Kankuro looked to each other but didn't have the chance to respond when Naruto shoved the redhead away angrily, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Because I love you, damnit! I thought you were dead!" The blond screamed, and the two older siblings took a step back to avoid the risk of being hit. When the redhead rolled his eyes and smirked, Naruto was about to continue with a sting of profanities, only to be silenced by petal soft lips covering his own. Every ounce of anger fled the blond's body when he felt slender arms wrap around his lower back and pull him into a comforting embrace. Naruto sagged against his lover again, his hands coming up to grip the front of the other's tee shirt.

When Gaara's lips touched his boyfriend's, he'd never felt happier to _not_ be dead. Naruto had told him he loved him twice now, and this time it couldn't be doubted. The fear in his lover's eyes, the tremble in his voice, the tears he shed for no one else but him, and the way those hands gripped him like he was his life line... Gaara could think of no other emotion that would allow a person to act that way towards another, except pure, unadulterated love.

Temari and Kankuro smiled as they watched the two, happy that everything turned out for the best. The siblings leaned on each other, and Kankuro absently handed her sister back her shoe. She took it without looking away.

"You think they'll get married?" Temari murmured before the surreal moment was destroyed by their ranting father being pushed into the back seat of the last patrol car.

"You're finished, boy!" Yondiame yelled, his face a deep purple. "I'll be out soon and I'll be coming for you! You fucking wait!" Gaara watched with amusement dancing in his teal orbs, a hairless brow quirked ever so slightly, as the back door was slammed in his father's face. He could no longer hear anything, but knew his father was still screaming at him when he turned to face his lover again, his fingers tilting that sweet face up so that he could see the glistening azure gems.

"Guess I better enjoy this, then." Gaara leaned in and captured his lover's succulent lips in another kiss. When the blond moaned in appreciation, he deepened the kiss, pulling the other's body flush against his own. Temari and Kankuro rolled their eyes and turned away in disgust.

Iruka watched from a distance as the two boys publicly expressed their affections in front of half the precinct while he explained everything to Kakashi over the phone.

"_What about the Sabaku kid?"_

"He wasn't involved in any of it."

"_I'm talking about his relationship with your boy."_

"I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to, Kakashi." Iruka chuckled, hanging up the phone. "Oi! Get a damn room!" Iruka shouted across the front yard, laughing when neither boy paid him any mind.

* * *

Iruka's poilce chatter definition: "Officer 367(Iruka's badge number) Umino requesting a 10-18(immediate response team), possible 415c(disturbance- children involved). Assault or homicide involving a juvenile. Code 3(proceed immediately with lights and siren) to rendezvous at..."

Yes, I know cop talk. Bite me, my cousins a cop.

HA! Gaara's lyrics still haven't been revealed! Too bad! Hahahahaha! I guess you'll just have to wait longer! Mwahahahaha! The good news? Tomorrow's Saturday People! … Well, at least in the story it is.

Next Chapter's Preview: Gaara's lyrics are revealed! Yay! Plus, hot, hot, hot lemony goodness. Does Gaara actually _like_ wearing handcuffs?


	6. Sing

Sing

Pairing: NarutoxGaara

Rating: This beeping chapter is rated so beeping M it shouldn't even beeping be allowed to be posted... Beep. XD

Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own Naruto... Or Yu Yu Hakusho, but could you imagine it if I did? Even you're mind couldn't be that perverted. So here it is. The long awaited arrival of Gaara's love song, don't flame me for it, 'cause I really like this song and I could actually picture Ino singing it perfectly. Also I will warn you right now before you go any further. When I wrote this chapter using OpenBook, the lemon was 5 PAGES LONG! For those of you who don't own OpenBook, THAT'S LONG! You now have been thoroughly warned about the liquid lava hot smutty sex scene involving this story's two main characters. Please review and let me know what you think. I know the beginning kind of drabbles on, but I didn't want to rush into this chapter and make sloppy time jumps, so bear with it.

**This chapter is dedicated solely to ChepOnFire. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this smexy little present just for you.**

See what happens when you leave me reviews? Kitty gives presents. Maybe you should have given me more reviews. But I'm not bitter. Mrrreeooow.

-

-

-

-

-

Gaara shifted on the bed in frustration, really wishing he'd taken Naruto up on his offer to take off somewhere. At least he would have gotten a couple hours of sleep instead of laying in the dark, tossing and turning when he had to get up in a few hours to meet the others at the club.

His radio played softly in the background to drown out the sounds of his own thoughts. He wasn't sure if they were the cause of his headache, or if it was from chain smoking half a pack of cigarettes. Regardless, his mind raced over the recent events, playing them over and over again.

His father was going to be committed with drug charges, and it was only a matter of time before something else was dug up now that he was in custody. At the same time, he doubted Iruka and Naruto would have been there last night if the boy's father had seen his records. What worried him, though, was that Yondaime didn't bluff. So who had his papers? And how was he going to get them back?

On the other hand, his father had a lot of connections. He could possibly be assassinated tonight and fretting over his records would be pointless. If that didn't happen, he would fall victim to the rumors that were bound to start come Monday when everyone learned Suna High's Dean had been arrested. As the only Sabaku child to ever receive suspicion, he could already hear their ridicule.

This thought reminded him of his lover, who was going to receive the brunt of the gossip. By Monday morning, everyone was going to know about their relationship to some extent. The blond loved him, and Gaara believed him. But he didn't want his boyfriend to be shunned for something he had no part in.

The redhead turned onto his side and sighed when he thought about his lover's tears. He hadn't meant to worry him, but he couldn't deny that it made him feel... good. The blond cared about him enough that he expressed his feelings towards him with no reservations. It didn't matter to him that almost every cop on the premises had stopped to stare at them at least once. It didn't bother Naruto that he was kissing another guy in front of people who would surely look down on him. Naruto was so much more than a boyfriend or lover. He was strength personified. Naruto never cared about what others thought, as long as it didn't interfere with his happiness.

If it did, well... That's what Gaara was there for. He wouldn't let the blond's strength be in vain. His band was going to play that song tonight, Naruto was going to be there, and if anyone gave his lover any grief, they were going to find themselves in a hospital bed right next to Kabuto.

Getting out of bed, the redhead grabbed his guitar out of the corner and sat down in his computer chair. He rolled around to face his laptop and brought up the tabs for the new song that Ino had e-mailed him the other day and set about fine tuning the instrument for the show. Sometimes he envied Naruto's ability to sleep all the time, but times like these helped him appreciate his insomnia. He usually found his resolve when he was sleep deprived.

* * *

Naruto growled and punched his pillow before flopping onto his back. If Gaara hadn't been such a spoilsport, he'd be sleeping like a baby right now. But, nooo, the redhead had to do the right thing and remind him that they weren't even supposed to see each other until tonight. So, his car was wrecked; Iruka's fault, he was wide awake and full of energy; Gaara's fault, and the few hours he _was_ able to sleep rewarded him with one of the most erotic dreams he'd ever had. Now he had no car, his bed was empty, and his raging hard-on would _not_ go away. Sighing, he pulled the sheets away from his heated body and sprawled out across the mattress.

Closing his eyes, he trailed his hand down his body and pressed against the incessant bulge in his boxers. He released a soft gasp and rocked his hips against the needed pressure. His stomach muscles quivered at the immediate pleasure, and he slipped his hand under the thin fabric to palm the hot flesh directly. He moaned and imagined it was Gaara touching him so intimately as he slid his thumb over the slick tip of his erection. He could practically feel his lover's cool breath on his neck as he moved his hand over the rigid shaft slowly, and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning the redhead's name.

He imagined Gaara hovering over him, tormenting his sensitive flesh with his delicate lips and sharp teeth while his hand worked him into a writhing mess. His breathing increased with his pace when he thought of his lover's talented mouth covering the head of his erection, tasting him. At that point, Naruto could no longer keep his legs still. He tore his boxers off and spread his thighs wider, his hips arching off the mattress as he roughly took his member into his hand again.

His other hand traveled down to fondle his heavy sac, squeezing slightly as he pictured the redhead going down on him all the way, drawing from him a lustful groan. His lover had the most delectable mouth, and as he slipped further into his daydream, he relished all the wonderful things Gaara could do with his tongue. Digging his heels into the mattress, he pushed himself higher up on the pillows, one hand continuing to massage his throbbing arousal as the other hand slipped lower. He pressed his middle finger against his entrance, the slight pressure causing him to gasp and thrust harder against his hand. He imagined Gaara's slender digit pressing firmer without entering him, teasing him mercilessly as his mouth moved over his weeping cock.

"G-Gaara..." The blond whimpered, his head twisting to the side when his overactive imagination conceived the sound of his lover's deep throaty growl, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through his limbs and pushing him over the edge. The blond's hips jerked forward, his eyes snapping open, as he came hard with a cry.

Panting, he pulled his hand away from his softening member and stared at his semen coated fingers. He pictured his lover licking them clean and groaned. There was no way he was getting back to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi paused while taking a sip of his steaming hot coffee. It was a dreary morning, but as he stared out the wind shield of his cruiser, he couldn't help but smiling. Everything had turned out better than he expected yesterday. They now had Yondaime in custody, Gaara was in the clear, and he sat outside Shallow End waiting to put the boy's past behind him for good. God knew, the kid deserved a break.

For seven years, it ate at him that he had been the one to put that scared, sobbing little boy in handcuffs and cart him away from everything he knew. Watching those terrified eyes ask him why _he_ was the one who was in trouble, had been a moment in his life where he questioned if whether he was cut out to be a law enforcer. It was no wonder Gaara had such a rap sheet, violence was all he'd ever had.

Iruka had told him that Naruto and Gaara had been dating almost seven months, and according to his records, Gaara hadn't committed a single crime to date. Save the Yakushi kid. And going by what Naruto said, Gaara only attacked so viciously because Kabuto had hurt the blond. In Kakashi's eyes, Gaara was willing to take a life to protect Naruto, and it was nothing less than noble to want to protect the one you care about.

When he heard the revving engine of a crotch rocket coming from the other side of the parking lot, Kakashi slipped his coffee back into the cup holder and stepped out of the vehicle. He hadn't been waiting long, but his shift had ended over an hour ago, and when he went to the redhead's house, his sister told him he was already gone. She told him he'd be at the new club downtown, but he hadn't expected to make it there before the teenager.

Now, as the black and red Yamaha pulled up smoothly beside him, he was grateful for the extended wait. The biker's jerky hand movements clearly stated he wasn't in a good mood, and he'd forgotten just how intimidating the teenager could be. The kid was decked out in black rave pants and a loose fitting burgundy tanktop, with fingerless gloves and a red leather kicker with an hourglass symbol stitched into the shoulders. Though his frame was small, his body language and clothing style screamed 'don't fuck with me'.

When Gaara removed his helmet and dismounted his bike, Kakashi took a step to the right to give the boy more space, eying the sleek red Ibanez that rested at the redhead back by it's shoulder strap. So he was a guitarist...

"What do you want?" Gaara's calm voice broke Kakashi out of his musings and he raised his hands in defense.

"Take it easy, son. I'm not here to cause you any problems." Kakashi smiled and reached in through his open window. He pulled out the thick manilla envelope and handed it to the redhead. Gaara remained motionless, eying the package suspiciously. "It's not a bomb, Gaara." Kakashi laughed softly and waved the envelope a little. After a moment, the redhead reached out and tentatively took it, glancing up at the cop before flipping the top open. When he pulled out the thick packet and read over the front invoice, his eyes lifted to stare at Kakashi in confusion.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was delivered to Iruka and Naruto's place yesterday. They were out shopping and I was heading out the door for work. As you can see, I read your files, but I promise no one else has seen them." Kakashi explained, leaning back against the car door and crossing his arms over his chest. Gaara looked down at the thick stack of papers in his hand before searching the other mans face, his hairless brows furrowed in confusion.

"... Why?"

"Do you remember who I am, Gaara?" Kakashi sighed when the redhead shook his head no, and suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "...When you were eleven, I was the police officer who responded to your father's 911 call. I was the one who apprehended you that night." As Gaara's eyes widened a fraction in recognition, Kakashi continued. "I didn't recognize you the other day because I'd spent these past seven years trying to forget what I'd done. But when your files showed up at Naruto's house, I realized you were one in the same."

"You saw what I did, and yet you kept it a secret."

"For Naruto. He really cares about you, and I can see that you're a different person now that you're with him. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. It wasn't you who should have been taken away that day. I'm sorry I didn't have the sense of justice back then that I do today. You deserve to be with Naruto, and I'm not going to let something as irrelevant as a stack of paperwork get in the way of that."

"Hn." Gaara slid the papers back into the envelope and walked away.

"That's it? I didn't have to be--" Kakashi ranted incredulously.

"Kakashi." Gaara's voice quieted the older man, and the officer stared at the redhead's back. "Thank you."

"Take care of him, and we'll be even." Kakashi replied with a grin. The teenager didn't turn around, but the slight nod of his head was discerned before he disappeared around the corner of the building.

* * *

Kankuro grinned when he caught his younger brother slipping in through the back door, puffing on a cigarette. He'd tried on numerous occasions to get his brother to quit, but each time, he was rewarded with a scowl and an 'it's none of your business'. Eventually, he just gave up and stopped bugging him about it. Clubs like Shallow End only made matters worse because you could smoke in them. He watched the redhead stub the cancer stick out in an ashtray on one of the tables he passed on his way to join them up on the stage. The present band members paid Gaara no mind as they went about coordinating the places for the instruments and all the wiring while Diedara worked up a sweat on the switchboard around the back of the black screen.

"You're over an hour late, what took?" Kankuro asked, plugging his bass guitar into the nearest amp.

"Diedara, Gaara's here!" Ino shouted before Gaara could answer, pulling out another earpiece from the foam insulated case to test it.

"It's about damn time! Billy Bob back here needs some eye candy so he'll stop staring at _my_ ass." Diedara growled. Gaara walked around the thin wall to see the blond shying away from the biggest black man he'd ever seen.

"Shut up, Diedara. Your ass isn't all that great to look at anyway." Gaara commented before leaning over the switchboard that controlled the light coordination. The colossal man stepped back and crossed his arms over his broad chest, glaring daggers at the synthesizer. "What a mess..."

"Yeah. And you look how often?"

"Not the point. What's the real problem?"

"Well, the highlights won't match. Since we've never played your new song yet, I'm coordinating everything from scratch" Diedara pointed out, turning a few knobs. "I don't want to do anything drastic because it's the debut of the song, so flashy's not good, but just when I get it to line up with the vocals, the solo doesn't match."

"Keep it simple, Diedara. You fuck this up and you're going to be in a world of pain." Gaara growled, sliding all the dials down as far as they would go and flipping the switch for the front stage spotlights. A moment later, they heard Ino cry out and trip into Chouji's drum set, followed by everyone out front bursting into laughter.

"DIEDARA!" The female vocalist shouted in fury.

"Eh... Hehehehe. Thanks for the help, Gaara." Diedara laughed nervously, shooing the redhead away before he witnessed Ino killing _him_ for the redhead's stunt. Gaara gave the blond one last lingering glower, then retreated back to the other side of the screen. He winced when light from one of the spotlights nailed him in the eyes. Kankuro was trying his damndest to conceal his laughter while Chouji cackled openly as he fixed his drums. Ino was already on the other side trouncing Diedara, who made some pretty delightful noises when he was in pain.

"Hey, open up." Gaara blinked when Kankuro spoke so close to him, not realizing how intently he was paying attention to what he couldn't see on the other side of the screen. Turning his head, he found his brother standing next to him with his hands casually resting on his hips. Teal eyes rolled in annoyance, but Gaara opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Hmm...." Kankuro brought one hand up to rest under his chin, his head tilting in different directions to assess his little brother's newest piercing. Gaara took care of his body almost obsessively, and it helped that he healed so fast. The majority of the swelling had already dissipated, and the redhead had already replaced the half inch barbell with a a shorter one. "It looks good, still a bit swollen, though. You sure you're up for tonight?"

"Let me worry about that." The younger brother replied after closing his mouth.

"Alright, just remember, no oral sex for another week and a half." Kankuro grinned, stepping away.

"Don't remind me." The redhead grumbled, wiping one of his hands on the bottom of his shirt, wondering if the trashcan outside the back door was still on fire.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead with a damp towel and turned back to watch his friend on the pullup bar. The kid looked ridiculous in his green jumpsuit, but the blond couldn't deny that Lee was the best workout partner. As nerdy as he looked on the outside, his friend had the strength of a bull and the stamina to match.

They had started going to the gym every weekend over a year ago, and the fruits of their labor showed immensely. Lee was rock solid muscle from head to foot because he worked out three times a week, and if one would only look past the kid's goofy face, they'd notice Lee had a great body with a six-pack most guys would kill to own. Naruto on the other hand, wasn't into the whole muscle bound look. Unlike Lee, the blond had curves, and he worked on accentuating those curves with lightly toned muscles that made his limbs slightly bigger with a well defined chest and a flat tummy.

"So you think Sakura will go to the club with me tonight?" Lee asked as he jumped down from the bar.

"Dude, she's dating Gaara's older brother. If you wanna go through with that, I'm not backing you up." Naruto chuckled, taking his friend's place at the pull up bar. The blond shed his shirt and dropped it to the floor before jumping up and grabbing the bar. Lee grinned and took a seat on the weight bench behind him, watching the blond effortlessly pull his body up until his chin touched the bar.

"I can take that guy any day."

"No doubt." Naruto replied, exhaling on his his next pullup. "It's not you I'm worried about." The blond continued, knocking out another three. "At least not until Gaara finds out you kicked his brother's ass."

"Eh... Hadn't thought about that." Lee sweatdropped, noticing the girls in the aerobics room eying his friend's backside like a tender piece of meat through the window that separated the rooms. When one of them got up and sauntered into the weight room, Lee rolled his eyes and turned back to his friend. "Incoming." He warned the blond.

"What number am I on?" Naruto asked without stopping.

"Uh... thirty, I think." Lee replied, his attention drawn back to the sixteen something brunette vixen headed in their direction. Of course she paid no attention to him and walked right up into Naruto's personal space to get a better look at the rippling tanned abs.

"Wow, you're really good." The girl praised flirtatiously, batting her lashes when the blond looked down at her with a friendly grin. "My name's Sora, what's yours?"

"Naruto." The blond replied, dropping to his feet in front of the girl.

"I've been watching you for a while now, and I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"Sorry, Sora, but I've got important plans tonight." Naruto smiled apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh... Well maybe some other time? I can give you my number." Sora countered, undeterred.

"Naruto, would you just tell her you're gay and get it over with?" Lee interrupted, glaring at the girls back. Sora blinked and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda spoken for already. Sorry."

"Oh, well he he can come, too!" The brunette exclaimed, seemingly more excited at the prospect of going out with two boys, even if they were gay. Naruto sweatdropped and Lee smacked his forehead in frustration.

* * *

Naruto flopped down on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been running around all afternoon, but luckily he wasn't all that tired. After they'd showered at the gym, Lee and Naruto met Sakura and Kiba at the mall to grab a bite to eat, then they when to the arcade for a few hours so Lee could blow off steam at being turned down by not only the girl who'd asked Naruto out, but her friend as well.

Sometime throughout the course of the evening, Hinata had showed up, and the two girls decided to go shopping for a new outfit to go out in tonight. They all made plans to meet up at the club at ten before Sakura and Hinata dragged Lee of with them. Bored, the two remaining teens went to Kiba's house to grab his things, before heading over to the blond's house to get ready.

It was nine 'o' clock when he heard Kiba finishing up in the shower, and Naruto got up to rummage through his closet for his new clothes. The blond grinned at nothing in particular as excitement bubbled inside him. It wasn't his normal dress of choice, and he hoped his boyfriend liked them, because he bought them in hopes of looking irresistible.

Kiba exited the bathroom fully dressed in cargo shorts, a red muscle shirt, and a roughed up white throw over, still drying his hair with a towel. Naruto passed him with his bag in hand, hoping there was hot water left, and Kiba went to the blond's room to search for his missing socks.

Twenty minutes later Naruto emerged from the steamy bathroom, crisp, clean, and dressed to please even the most cynical of straight men. Kiba wasn't gay, but he had to openly gap at his friend when he sauntered in with a towel around his neck and his boots in hand. The blond looked like pure sex.

Naruto sat next to the older teen and handed him a black eyeliner pencil, smirking. Kiba eyed the pencil before taking it and looking up at his friend's devilish expression. Grinning, Kiba uncapped the makeup stick and scooted a couple inches closer. He waited patiently for the blond to finish clasping the tight chain choker around his neck, before starting on the left eye, carefully darkening the line with each stroke before moving on to the other. Surprised that he hadn't made any mistakes for his first time applying makeup, the brown haired boy leaned back to admire his handy work. The azure blue eyes stood out dramatically against the dark outline, almost making them look pouty in their softened state, but they quickly turned seductive, and Kiba gave him an all knowing smirk.

"You are so getting laid tonight." Kiba said with a chuckle before moving off the bed.

"That's the plan." Naruto replied, grabbing his hoodie, and they both headed out.

* * *

Teal eyes scanned the crowd anxiously. There had to be at least three-hundred people crammed into the club tonight, making it hotter than even _he_ would have liked. He watched the ocean of bodies move and grind to the bass of the song, creating a type of friction he craved at the moment. He turned his attention back to Ino who was dressed in a black and red mini-dress and heals, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Though he'd gotten rid of his shirt over an hour ago, he regretted changing into the tight fitting leather pants, the numerous tears down the front of them were doing little to cool him off. Kankuro didn't appear to be too uncomfortable, as he had yet to remove the heavy sleeveless trench coat he wore over his his unclad upper body.

Epochs fly, reminds me  
What i hide, reminds me  
Desert skies cracks the spies  
Reminds me what i never tried  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before i'm

As Ino sang the next bridge, Gaara dropped his eyes to the crowd again, searching.

To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you

Kankuro looked over at his brother before looking out into the dimly lit dance floor, knowing exactly who the redhead was looking for.

The sun reclines.....remind me  
The desert skies....remind me  
The ocean wide salted red  
Reminds me what to do before i'm

Not seeing anything of importance, the older brother turned away, faltering when he caught a glimpse of blond spiky hair entering the club through the side door with a group of people. He recognized Sakura immediately, but his attention was drawn away when his brother's boyfriend came into view for a split second before disappearing into the crowd. His mouth slightly agape at the blonds boldness, Kankuro shook his head and looked over to see if Gaara had noticed. The redhead was looking in the complete opposite direction, answering the bassist's question.

To see you  
To touch you  
To feel you  
To tell you

Naruto sighed irritably as he made his way through the thick crowd with his friends. It was so packed and dark that he couldn't really even see his lover on the stage, but the voice singing was inevitably Ino's. It figured that he was going to have to wait until after the band was finished for the night before he would get to see the redhead. When the song ended, the people around them continued to dance, making it just as difficult to locate a table.

Lee, who had gone ahead waved them over when he found an abandoned table and they all shuffled over and took a seat while Hinata's older cousin went and got them drinks.

Kankuro took the time before the next song started to walk over and nudge his brother with a grin. When the redhead turned to look at him curiously, the taller teen leaned in closer so that he wouldn't have to yell over the noise of the cub's occupants, covering his mic with his hand.

"Dude, I think I just turned gay." Kankuro chuckled against his brother's ear, then pulled away far enough to motion towards the crowd with a tilt of his head. Having no idea what his brother was talking about, the redhead scanned the mass of dancers again, and Kankuro moved back to his station just as Gaara struck the first chord of the next song.

Naruto listened absently to the band playing on stage, imagining his lover's body moving to the beat of their song. There wasn't enough space for everyone to sit on the comfortable couch-like seating arrangement around the table, so the blond lounged on the back behind Sakura as shots were passed around. Not wanting to be a spoilsport, he joined in on the groups relentless bantering and soon found himself laughing at Lee's threats to beat up anyone who touched Sakura.

Gaara still could not find his lover amongst the dark setting and writhing crowd. Finding it hard to concentrate on two things at once, the redhead paid attention to what was going on around him on stage. He nearly missed a chord when a flash of blond redirected his gaze towards the back of the club near the bar. He hadn't thought to look back where the table's were because he expected his lover to be dancing, and as he ran through chord after chord absently, his eyes widened a fraction while they took in the sight of his blond boyfriend throwing back a shot of what was probably pure liquor.

"Is he _trying_ to get raped?" Gaara thought, his gaze roaming over his lover's outfit. The blond was dressed like straight up sin, and Gaara knew he was going to hell when his already uncomfortable pants became _that_ much more uncomfortable. Suddenly grateful that he'd picked up a guitar instead of the violin or something, Gaara released a lustful groan, forgetting that the other band member's could hear him through the earpiece.

Kankuro shot his little brother a knowing smirk, noticing that the redhead was practically playing on autopilot, transfixed by the blond tease sitting in the back. Ino heard the almost guttural noise Gaara made even over her own voice, taking it as a sign that the band's 'guest' had been thoroughly spotted and undressed by the redhead's eyes.

As another song ended, the crowed cheered for more, and Naruto looked up in time to see Ino step up to the edge of the stage where she was illuminated by the soft stage lights at her feet. The dancers continued on noisily until the blond started to speak. Gaara still couldn't be seen very well, so Naruto turned back to the group when he was handed another shot glass. He honestly didn't know how Neji got them service so fast, but he wasn't complaining, and downed the burning liquid in one gulp. Lee was already drunk after the fourth shot, and was shouting about animatedly, making everyone at the table laugh hysterically.

"Alright, we got one last song tonight, and it's a new one." Ino explained excitedly into the microphone, and everyone cheered. Gaara and Kankuro switched their mics onto open circuit so that their voices were broadcasted as well, but they remained silent, allowing the vocalist to continue. "Believe it or not, but our very own Gaara wrote his first love song! And it's being dedicated to his own special someone tonight."

The guitar, bass, and drums faded in simultaneously, and Ino stepped back as the overhead spotlights flipped on, illuminating the stage in purple and white. The lights brought Ino, Gaara and Kankuro into focus against the dark backdrop and the crowd erupted into cheers when Ino began to sing softly.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night you are my own

Take my hand

Everyone in the group paused when Ino began to sing, and turned to Naruto. The blond looked just as shocked as they did, his gaze fixed on the stage disbelievingly as Kankuro's voice joined in seamlessly for the chorus.

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

Gaara risked a glance up at his lover and liked what he saw. The blond was dumbfounded, no doubt, and slowly standing to move closer. Kankuro smirked and watched as Ino continued on her own

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life fully to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

Gaara and Kankuro stepped in with the next chorus while Ino extenuated the last word she sang. The redhead's eyes followed his lover's as he made his way through the slow dancing mass of people.

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. The [oem Gaara had given him was actually a love song written _for_ him, and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He'd never heard Gaara sing before, but his voice was like that of a siren's, hypnotizing him and drawing him in closer.

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Ino smiled when she saw the dazed looking blond approaching the stage as Kankuro joined in and they repeated the last verse again.

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

Gaara smirked and turned to fully face his lover who was now flush with the front of the stage, smiling up at him like an idiot with tears glistening in his baby blue eyes. He took a step forward until he was directly under one of the spotlights as he started his guitar solo, his eyes never breaking contact with his boyfriend's. When he joined Kankuro and Ino in reciting the chorus one last time, his smirk softened into a small smile and he sang directly to the blond.

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

As the song finished, the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, no one paying any mind to the blond male pulling himself onto the stage. Gaara drank in the first close up of his lover's full body. Tight black jeans rode dangerously low on the teen's shapely hips, and the skin tight black sleeveless shirt was cut high enough that it exposed his lover's naval. On top of that, the white hooded vest was fully unzipped, accentuating the blonds upper body to perfection. The silver chain choker adorning Naruto's neck was a delicate, but bold touch to the outfit, and the dark eyeliner made his boyfriend's cerulean orbs stand out beautifully. Gaara suppressed another groan. The redhead barely had the state of mind to twist his guitar around to rest at his back before the shorter teen's lips collided with his own in a searing kiss.

Gaara's eyes slipped closed and he held out a hand to stop the advancing security thug awkwardly dubbed 'Billy Bob', before resting his hands on his lover's hips and pulling him closer.

"Alright, give it up for Desert Coffin, people!" The DJ announced before taking over. He could faintly make out the sounds of screaming females and his brother's laughter as the lights switched again and the club was filled with music again.

Gaara reached behind him and unplugged the amp cord from his guitar before pulling his lover backstage, refusing to break their liplock. The other's weren't far behind them, but the couple made it to the dressing room first.

"Hey!" Ino shouted when the door was slammed in her face. The other members of the group remained quiet when they heard to door lock followed by a muffled crash. "That's our dressing room too, you know!" The blond girl yelled, pounding on the door. She was rewarded by something smashing against the other side of the wood, and she fell silent with a squeak.

Gaara lifted Naruto and the blond wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips as he was pushed up against the vanity, sending makeup, and cell phones, among other things, scattering to the floor. The redhead ravaged his lover's mouth hungrily, and when Naruto pulled away, Gaara instantly attacked the blond's neck, pressing his straining arousal against the other's.

"Ah... Gaara, the other's are going to get mad." Was Naruto's feeble excuse to stop, and he shivered when he felt skilled hands sliding up his sides.

"Don't care." Gaara was able to get out before latching onto the blond's earlobe, sucking it roughly and worrying it between his teeth. He was rewarded by Naruto pushing him away with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Not here, Gar. I got some things I need to take care of first. Meet me at my place in an hour." Naruto replied seductively. When the redhead rolled his eyes and advanced again, the blond poked him on the nose and pushed him back. Thoroughly confused, the goth teen blinked and stepped away, allowing his shorter lover to slip past him. Naruto headed towards the door without looking back, his hips swaying so enticingly that if the redhead hadn't been completely stupefied, he would have pounced on him. "One hour, Gaara, and not a minute sooner. 'Cause we _all_ know patient you are."

At a loss for what to say, Gaara slumped down into a chair and watched his lover exit the room, before the rage started to set in. Bearing his teeth with a growl, he picked up the nearest object and whipped it at the wall. The vase shattered on impact, sending glass, water, and perennials flying everywhere. He knew it was payback for leaving the blond unsatisfied last night, but the redhead couldn't discern the line between his sexual frustration and anger at having to wait longer to have his lover.

Gaara breathed through his nose in attempt to calm himself down. "I'm going to kill him." The redhead growled. He turned and glared death at Ino when she poked her head inside the room and called his name. "What!" The frustrated teen snapped, and the blond girl immediately retreated, slamming the door.

"I think he... uh... needs another minute or two." Ino laughed nervously, pushing the other band member's away from the door as if it was going to explode.

* * *

"What the hell are you so giddy about?" Kiba asked curiously, staring at the blond sitting next to him who was giggling like an idiot. Not even ten minutes after Naruto had disappeared behind the stage, he was back, urgently telling Kiba that he needed to get home.

"Well, considering I only have about fifty-two minutes left to live, I'm going to sit here and reminisce about the look on Gaara's face when I left him high and dry with a raging hard on back at the club."

"You didn't!" Kiba stared at his friend incredulously before busting out laughing. Naruto joined in until they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Serves him right, too. After the stunt he pulled yesterday, he deserves to suffer for a little while like I had to." Naruto explained as he calmed down, holding his aching ribs.

"You aren't worried he might seriously, like, _kill_ you?"

"The only thing I'm worried about is being _fucked_ to death. Gaara hasn't had anything since Wednesday. I mean, you should have seen how pissed he was! He's way too horny to plot a murder." Naruto laughed again as Kiba pulled his SUV into his driveway. "If everything goes according to plan, I won't even have to worry about that."

"If you say so, man. Give me a call in the morning so I know your still breathing." Kiba grinned as the blond slipped out of the vehicle, giving him a thumbs up before shutting the door. Naruto loved that Kiba had such an innate sense of humor and treated his relationship with Gaara like any other. The kid was a blessing when he couldn't talk to other people about his problems.

Naruto hummed happily as he walked to the house, grateful his friend stayed long enough for him to utilize the extra light and find the right key to unlock the door. Iruka and Kakashi were both working grave yard shifts and he was going to take full advantage of the empty house tonight.

Kiba laughed again and pulled out of the driveway, planning to put as much distance between him and Naruto's house as possible before the redhead showed up.

* * *

Gaara was able to calm himself down enough that he wasn't seeing red anymore. He left the dressing room after a good half hour to find his band members standing a distance away, eying him warily. Sighing, he passed the group without a word and pushed the back door open, breathing in the crisp night air. He had enough time to stop by the gas station to fill up his bike so he had the gas to get home tomorrow, and drop by his own place for a quick shower before he had to head over to Naruto's to strangle the blond... lovingly.

Gaara's eye twitched at that thought and his shook his head to clear his mind. He refused to go to his lover angry, when his actions were most unpredictable. The fact that his boyfriend pissed him off that badly proved that the blond had no fear of him hurting him, but Gaara wasn't so assured. So rarely did he lose control of his emotions, that he didn't really know how to deal with them when he did. He intended to keep his word to take care of his boyfriend, and not ever hurt him.

The redhead took another calming breath before mounting his bike and starting the engine. He slipped his helmet on and dropped the motorcycle into first gear, pulling out carefully to avoid hitting the groups of people milling around the parking lot.

* * *

Naruto began to worry when eleven-thirty rolled around and Gaara still hadn't showed up. He was about to grab his cell phone and call his boyfriend to apologize when he heard the purring engine of his lover's Yamaha entering the driveway. Smiling triumphantly, the blond picked up his discarded shirts and threw them in the laundry hamper before taking his place.

Gaara scanned the dark windows in search of some sort of life, and noticed the front door hanging open. Iruka's car was absent as well, cluing the redhead in that they would be alone tonight. Smirking, he made his way across the large front yard and entered the dark house. He paused in the foyer to remove his boots before searching the living room and kitchen for the blond. Finding both rooms empty, the redhead blindly made his way back to the boy's bedroom.

The door was open, and soft moonlight illuminate the space through the open window, but when he stepped inside, he found no sign of the blond there, either. He was about to turn around when he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind, pulling him into a strong embrace. The redhead stilled and sighed, leaning back into the other's body. Kisses reigned down on his neck, and he remained motionless when he heard his lover speak between soft pecks.

"Sorry about earlier. Call me a shithead, but I had something really special planned for us tonight." Naruto murmured, moving his hands up under his lover's shirt, lifting it from his slender frame.

Curious, Gaara allowed the blond to pull his still damp shirt off before he turned around to eye the younger teen suspiciously. The blond's smile appeared sincere, even as he pushed the redhead back towards the bed. When the redhead sat down and leaned back on the pillows, Naruto waited patiently for his lover to get situated before straddling his hips. Reaching out, he tilted the other's head back and claimed his lips in a gentle kiss.

Gaara sighed against his lover's mouth and wrapped his arms around the blonds bare middle, holding him loosely as he felt the blond's tongue brush against his upper lip, silently asking for admittance. Gaara acquiesced, parting his lips to allow his lover's tongue entrance. The kiss was calm and unhurried, both satisfied with just tasting each other's passion for the moment. Soon enough, though, Gaara got tired of being treated like a porcelain doll and sought to rough up the foreplay, only to have his blond lover pull away.

Naruto smiled and traced the redhead's lip piercings with his tongue before taking the other's hands into his own and guiding them above their heads. Gaara paid no mind to it when he felt Naruto bite his lip playfully before trailing soft nips along his jawline to his ear where he toyed with the black loop there.

Gaara released a quiet growl and allowed his eyes to slip closed. The feeling of the younger boy's mouth on his ear causing goosebumps to rise along his arms. The blond shifted slightly above him and the redhead felt something cool brush his wrists a moment before he heard several soft clicks. Opening his eyes, he stared at the blond who was now sitting up, and tried to pull his hands down, only to realize they were secured to the headboard be a pair of _real_ handcuffs. Naruto watched his lover look up at the cuffs disbelievingly before dropping his gaze back to him.

"Naruto--." Gaara started, his voice laced with panic as he pulled at his binds. Naruto understood his fears and smiled softly, pressing a finger to his his lover's slightly swollen lips, quieting his protest.

"Trust me, Gar. You know I'd never hurt you." Naruto whispered before leaning down and claiming the other's lips in a brief, sweet kiss. When he felt Gaara relax slightly under him, he moved up and pressed his lips to the Ai tattoo on his lover's forehead, then trailed them down his cheek before nipping him lightly on the chin.

Gaara hissed when he felt his lover's teeth drag along his collarbone, surprised when the pain sent shock waves of pleasure straight to his groin. He bucked lightly under the heavier boy when cold fingers brushed over his sensitive, pierced nipples, feeling them grow hard very quickly under the blond's ministrations. As the Naruto's studded tongue traveled down to his sternum, Gaara couldn't repress the shudder, and his teal eyes slipped closed to fully enjoy the sensation of his lover's mouth worshiping his body.

Naruto's mouth moved to the bottom of the redhead's ribcage, biting the pale, supple skin there before lapping at it with his tongue in apology. He knew the line between pain and pleasure was thin with his lover, and he knew that his redhead enjoyed teetering on that line. He continued his biting and licking alterations on various places on the older teen's chest and abdomen, and the redhead finally broke the silence with a gasp when the blond nipped his naval before bathing the spot lovingly.

Not nearly satisfied, the blond leaned up and carefully took one of Gaara's nipples into his mouth, his tongue stabbing at the hard bud under the silver loop. He was rewarded by the redhead arching into his mouth, seeking more. Smiling around the pert flesh, Naruto's other hand came up to delicately torment it's neglected twin. The pleasure this brought the older lover was obvious when the blond felt his restrained member twitching against his own.

Gaara bit his lip to refrain from groaning when Naurto lifted his head and blew across his damp flesh. Instead, he shivered his pushed his awakened arousal harder against his lover's ass, letting him feel his need. Much to the redhead's chagrin, the blond ignored it completely, capturing his lips again and sliding his tongue inside his lover's mouth to play with the newest piercing. He ran his tongue over it gently, unsure if it was still tender, but when the older boy responded almost desperately, the blond applied more force, pressing harder against the studded barbell as their tongues danced.

Gaara almost whimpered at the loss of contact when the blond pulled away, but was happy to see the him moving in the right direction again, skilled hands finally unclasping his pants as Naruto moved down his slender frame. Gaara's eyes watched his lover intently as he pulled the fabric down his hips, freeing his already weeping cock. His member jerked excitedly as the offending article of clothing was stripped slowly from his legs and tossed to the floor.

Naruto gazed down at his lover, drinking in the sight of the redhead as he lay bound and vulnerable before him. His cheeks were tinted pink and his forehead glistened with a light sheen of sweat as he panted softly, his eyes pleading for more. Naruto had never seen anything more beautiful and arousing. He watched with interest when Gaara bent one of his legs, his foot resting near his still clothed thigh, and spread his legs wider, rolling his hips slowly to entice him into giving him what he desired.

Gaara's attempts were once again ignored and he growled in frustration. He glared half heartedly at his lover when the blond stood on the bed and stripped out of his own pants before returning to his previous position between his legs. The redhead eyed the gorged member of his lover hungrily, wishing he'd waited to get his tongue pierced, because at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to taste the blond's sweet release.

Naruto's tender smile returned as he caressed his boyfriend's quivering stomach with just the tips of his fingers, careful to avoid any contact with Gaara's erection. The angry red color of it's head proving that the older boy was still very much in the mood despite his growing frustration. And when the redhead released a shuttering sigh, the younger lover trailed his fingers down the creamy thighs that shifted relentlessly against the sheets.

"Naruto..." Gaara ground out, thrusting his hips upwards, in desperate need for some kind of friction.

"Yes?" The blond replied in a sultry tone, his cerulean eyes drifting back up to meet half closed teal ones.

"Do you want me to beg? Is that it?" Gaara panted quietly, his feet pushing against the mattress as his body writhed under his lover's talented hands. Naruto's smile was beginning to unnerve him, but his aching member would _not_ be denied.

"No... I don't want you to beg, Gar." Naruto answered, trailing his fingers back up the other's boys thighs, pausing when his fingertips rested at the crease of his legs and groin. "I want you to sing." Naruto dug his nails deep into the sensitive flesh under his fingers and relished the sound of his lover's sharp cry.

Gaara couldn't stop the cry that was mixed somewhere between shock and pain, but before the stinging sensation fully registered, Naruto's tongue was soothing the inflicted area with tender sweeps of his warm tongue. The contrast of the two feelings had Gaara close to coming already, and his painfully erect member still hadn't even been touched.

Naruto looked up at the redhead while continuing to lick the sensitive area he'd punished. His lover's breath was quicker than it had been before, his cheeks a shade darker, but otherwise he was still in control. Moving back a few inches, he hooked his hand under his lover's knee and jerked it forward, effectively causing the the older boy to gasp at the unexpected roughness. Leaning down, he sank his teeth into the back of his lover's thigh, earning him a yelp of pain before he laved the bite mark with his tongue. This had Gaara rocking his hips forward and Naruto descended further, running his slick appendage over the older boy's exposed entrance.

Gaara choked on a groan and rocked his hips against that delectable feeling. His body felt like it was on fire, and every movement, whether it was made by him or the blond, stimulated his oversensitive skin. When he felt his lover's tongue return to that spot and press against it, Gaara couldn't control the loud moan that escaped his throat.

Pleased with the sounds he was pulling from the otherwise stoic redhead, Naruto treated him by pressing more firmly against his entrance, his tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscles before retreating, only to return again. His held his lover's hips as still as he could in his position and continued to tease the twitching orifice while the small frame of his lover twisted and bucked against his mouth wildly. When the redhead was reduced to a heavily panting, writhing mess, Naruto pulled away and kissed the side of his knee. His smile returned when, this time, Gaara did whimper.

"N-Naruto please..."

"Please what?"

"Naruto, I can't take any more!"

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me... Please!"

Naruto smirked and instead of complying, inserted his slick middle finger to the knuckle in his lover's ass, aiming for and hitting his prostate dead on. Gaara's back arched sharply off the mattress, his head snapping back in a strangled cry as white hot pleasure shot up his spine. Stars danced across his vision and the redhead wondered idly if he was hyperventilating. His body rocked against his lover's hand when the blond's finger retreated, only to return with another.

"Come on, Gar. I know you can sing louder than that." Naruto purred, bringing his other hand up to form a V at the base of his lover's cock. Getting no response, he took the pulsing member all the way into his mouth, sucking harshly with no worries about his lover getting off, and twisting his fingers, pushing them deeper within his lover with enough force to bruise the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Gaara was beyond growls and moans at this point. He cried out loudly as the pressure in the pit of his stomach grew and grew. The sound ended with a sob when he realized that the hand gripping the base of his erection would prevent his orgasm until it released its tight hold. He found himself wanting to cry when Naruto moaned, sending painfully delicious vibrations along his member as he sucked him in time with his moving fingers.

"Naru-- Naruplea--" Gaara was cut off from his senseless ramblings when another finger joined the other two, and their pace slowed, brushing against his prostate in gentle sweeps. His fingers clawed the pillows above his head and tried to pull away from the pleasure that was driving him insane, only to feel those wonderful digits probe deeper in punishment. He attempted to turn onto his side where his lungs would take in oxygen much more readily, only to have Naruto still all movements above him. Flopping back onto his back, the redhead gasped for breath, his hips unconsciously moving against his lover's hands. His entire body shook with the need to come, but Gaara couldn't find his voice to ask for it. Suddenly, as if the blond knew, he took mercy on his petite lover and removed both hands. Giving the member one hard suck from base to tip had the older boy arching violently off the bed, thrusting deep into his mouth, nearly choking the blond. Naruto steadied his lover's hips and swallowed his essence greedily, taking care not to miss a single drop.

When Gaara sagged limply back onto the bed, Naruto leaned over him and captured his lips in a deep kiss, snaking his tongue inside the other's mouth so they could share the redhead's flavor. While keeping the older boy occupied with his mouth, Naruto poured the cold oil he'd secretly used on his fingers over his own dripping, neglected arousal. Pushing the bottle away, his hand returned to coat his solid eight inches in the slick substance.

"Do you love me, Gaara?" Naruto whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Y-yes..."Gaara panted heavily, gazing lazily up at his smiling lover.

"Good, because we're not finished." Naruto growled lustfully, pulling Gaara's leg up onto his opposite shoulder while straddling the other. Gaara's eye's widened when his lover's new position forced him onto his side and he was pulled down further until the handcuffs bit painfully into his wrists.

"N-Naruto wait!" Gaara started, but groaned when he felt his lover pushing fully into him in one swift thrust. His smaller body shuddered violently when the head of the blond's thick cock came into contact with his already abused sweet spot.

Naruto kept the rhythm slow and even, rocking his hips fluidly against his lover's ass without withdrawing more than halfway. He knew his lover was beyond sensitive at that point, and his next orgasm would have to be built up slowly. With one hand on his Gaara's hip and the other holding his leg in place, the blond pressed firmly, but gently against the redhead's prostate, earning him louder moans with every push.

Gaara felt like he was going to explode. His body trembled with fatigue, and his mind was numb to everything but the indescribable pleasure of his younger lover rocking in and out of him at a devastatingly slow pace. The redhead wasn't sure why the blond was taking his time seeking his own release until he felt a gentle hand encircling his cock. Gaara's gasped when he realized he had another erection and he turned to look up at his grinning lover with a look crossed between shock and pleasure.

Naruto studied the uke's expression with pure fascination. If he hadn't researched it during his time away from his boyfriend, he wouldn't have known his partner could recover that quickly with the right kind of stimulation, either. Gaara's sharp, distinguished cries of pleasure had Naruto's control slipping steadily into madness and he hoped he had the state of mind left to continue on after his orgasm.

"Naru-hard-nngh!" Gaara was incapable of more than that as each thrust afterward forced a whole new vocabulary of sounds from his parched throat. The blond seemed to understand, though, because the grip on his weeping shaft tightened and began to move in time with his deeper thrusts. The pace did not increase, though, and it was driving both boys crazy. Needing more if he was to reach climax before his lover, Naruto spread his legs wider and moved his other hand from Gaara's thigh to his own waiting entrance.

His fingers were still somewhat slick from Gaara's precum and his own saliva when he'd staved off his lover's release. Not wanting to stop to efficiently lubricate his digits, he turned his face into his lover's thigh and bit down at the same time three of his fingers roughly penetrated his orifice. Both of them cried out in pain, and Gaara's hips bucked while Naruto pushed back harder against the intrusion. Gaara's impending orgasm was held at bay by the stinging sensation of his blond lover's teeth sinking into his unblemished skin, and Naruto's was drawn inevitably closer, his movements becoming short and jerky as his fingers moved and stretched his opening wider. His fingers had to brush over his sweet spot but only once and he buried himself to the hilt and released deep inside his lover with a cry that rivaled the redhead's.

Gaara was happy that the blond had reached his orgasm and all, but he was once again in dire need of release himself. Whimpering pathetically and turning away from the blond, the older teen panted heavily into his arm. They were both sweating and out of breath, and their bodies shook with weariness, but the redhead _needed_ more.

Naruto tried to catch his breath as he pulled out of his redheaded lover and smiled when the uke sobbed in desperation, his hips rocking against his hand that had stilled also. He wasn't about to let his boyfriend suffer any longer, and repositioned the smaller teen on his back again. The older teen gazed up at him with such longing in his half lidded eyes, that it would've been impossible for him to deny him anything at that point.

Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a sufficient amount in the palm of his hand before thoroughly coating his lover's erection. At Gaara's next moan, the blond moved up and straddled his hips. He reached down and positioned his lover's straining cock against his entrance before taking him all the way in without warning. Both boys cried out and thrust forward, Gaara's head snapping back at a painful angle as his member was swallowed wholly by Naruto's tight, constricting passage, his eyes rolling back as blinding pleasure coursed through every molecule of his being.

Naruto gasped and braced himself against the redhead's hairless chest, pushing himself up onto his knees before sinking back down onto his lover's thick length again and again, driving that hard heat deeper into his body. Their blissful moans and cries echoed off the walls as the blond quickened the pace, riding his lover closer to the edge of his personal oblivion with each descent. And while Naruto had no intention of getting off again, he still received utmost pleasure from Gaara's erection pressing firmly against his prostate.

"Don't... Pleadonstop--." Gaara muttered incoherently, his nails scrapping vehemently against his binds as he tried to push deeper into his lover's tight heat. The coiling pressure in his lower abdomen signaling his orgasm was near. Naruto panted harshly from exertion, but redoubled his efforts, moving over the redhead's solid length quicker and sinking down onto it harder than before. He worried when his lover's writhing body went completely tense, his chest not even moving to take in air, and he wondered if the older boy had passed out.

The blond was actually startled when his lover's head tilted back and he pulled on the handcuffs hard enough that it jolted the entire bed, thrusting into him with enough force that it actually hurt as Gaara released a cry that bordered on a shriek. The blond stared down at his lover in bewilderment for a moment before he collapsed onto the smaller form.

Careful not to press all of his weight down on his lover's quivering body, the blond placed loving kisses all over the redhead's sweaty face, avoiding his mouth to allow the other boy the space to take in much needed air. Reaching under the pillows, Naruto located the keys to the handcuffs and deftly reached up to unlock them. The moment the slim wrists were free, they weakly wrapped around the blond's tan hips, holding him where he was because his lethargic mind needed grounding until the room stopped spinning. As the two of them caught their breath, they exchanged brief kisses and comforting touches until they could speak again.

"Gaara?"

"Hm..." The redhead responded groggily, barely able to hold his eyes open.

"Say it."

"Say what?" At Naruto's soft growl, teal eyes opened to stare up at his pouting lover.

"Say it to my face, I need to hear it... If only just this once." Naruto whispered pleadingly. With a deep sigh, Gaara realized what it was his lover was still waiting to hear and smiled softly, a hand coming up to lightly caress his lover's damp cheek.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki... Inexplicably... Unavoidably... Irreversibly... And for the rest of my life." Gaara murmured as he gazed into his lover's blue eyes before sealing his promise with a passionate, but gentle kiss.

* * *

Holy flippin' cow! You might not believe this, but I wrote that entire lemon while listening to Bella's lullaby from the twilight soundtrack. ~cackles~ That's freakin' amazing! … Anywho, leave me a review and let me know what you think.

. Wait! I have another confession to make! You know how in chapter 4 Gaara got his tongue pierced again? Well after I wrote it, it sounded like a good idea, so I went and had my tongue pierced again!~laughs hysterically~ I am so f*cking crazy! But I have to admit it was worth it. It really does look as good as I imagined it would when I wrote about it.

Oh, The half of the song that was played first is from The Vampire Lestat-Before I'm Dead, and Gaara's song is Evanescence's-Anywhere. I really thought about coming up with my own lyrics, but then I heard that song and it just seemed to fit perfectly with Gaara's musings in chapter 5. Let me know if that was a bad idea.

The good news is I'm not finished yet. Remember that doozy I mentioned in a previous chapter? Well, it's on it's way and I'm handing out a few more chapters to satisfy my loyal reviewers. I can't guarantee lemons in every chapter here on out, simply because this last one took a lot out of me but there will defiantly be more relationship development in the next two.

Next Chapter's Preview: Some people learn to love and forgive, while other's just can't let go.


	7. Let Go

Let Go

Pairings: GaaxNaru and slight KakaxIru

Rating: M for language

Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I wish I did. I could really use their input sometimes. So here is is. Chapter 7. Yay. I'm going to come right out and say it. I don't like this chapter at all. For one, there's so much fluff it gave me a stomach ache. Second, Gaara is getting really OOC, so I don't think there are going to be too many more chapters. Maybe two or three tops. On top of that, I just finished my first Uchihacest fic 'Can I Be Your Girlfriend', 'Topaz Snow' is in the works, and now that this chapter has been posted, I've got another GaaxNaru fic to work on. So keep your eyes peeled for 'Topaz Snow' and 'Hershey Kiss'.

As far as Reviews, I want to give a big shout out to ChepOnFire, SeeminglyHell, daemonkitten, nightxworldx, and anyone else that I didn't list. Here's your chance for some real input. I'm changing the title, but I'm stuck. So it's up to you to decide. Give me some ideas and you just might find your title at the beginning of my fic soon.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Soft rays of sunlight poured through the open window at the foot of his bed, casting a warm glow across the floor. A light breeze ruffled the curtains, causing shadows to dance across the covers. It wasn't later than seven, but already, Naruto could tell it was going to be a nice day. When the warmer body sleeping next to him shifted and moved closer to him, burying a soundly sleeping face in his chest, Naruto smiled.

Gaara had never slept facing him in all the months they had shared a bed, and he was usually up before the sun. As Naruto gazed down at his slumbering lover's peaceful face, his chest tightened with barely suppressed joy. Watching his boyfriend sleep for the first time felt so surreal, and it marked a new development in their relationship. A simple 'I love you' would have done it, but Gaara was born to be a poet, and the way he'd confessed his love the night before would remain with the blond until his last breath.

_'I love you, Naruto Uzumaki... Inexplicably... Unavoidably... Irreversibly... And for the rest of my life."_

Gaara loved him. For the longest time, he'd had his doubts, but when the redhead stared up at him and finally admitted his feelings, his eyes not filled with passion, but pure affection, Naruto's insecurities were washed away. Gaara's emotions, however limited the variety was, were never half-hearted. And with the new dawn, the blond vowed to spend the rest of his life making his love happy, even if it killed him.

The smaller form shifted beside him, and Naruto turned his attention back to the object of his musings. As they lay on their sides facing each other, the light blanket that was draped across his hip was pulled up almost to cover Gaara's pale shoulder. The older teen was pressed against his chest, both arms tucked between them so that his hands rested by his face. Warm breath ghosted over his tawny skin rhythmically signaling that his lover was, indeed, sleeping deeply.

It was true that the blond did not find other's males sexually attractive, but not even women could compare to the quiet beauty of his redhead. Under closed lids, Gaara had the most unsettling aqua colored eyes, that reminded Naruto of the ocean, and although redheads were naturally pale, his lover's skin was soft and unblemished, not white, but the shade of warm buttermilk. The piercings aside, his calm features made him appear almost childlike

Gaara possessed a dark kind of beauty that mystified those around him, like a rose. But the redhead's thorns were long and sharp. Years of neglect and carelessness had turned this precious flower wild and unobtainable. After months of coaxing and patience, Naruto was slowly but surely restoring it's radiance. Gaara would always remain fragile, but he would never again be pushed into the shadows where his true self could not shine, and Naruto hoped that one day, his lover would find his place in the world and flourish, whether it involved the blond or not.

Sighing softly, Naruto raised his hand that hand been resting on Gaara's hip to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers. The sleeping boy stirred, but didn't wake immediately, stretching out before snaking an arm around Naruto's middle, pulling himself closer. The blond chuckled softly when his lover pressed his lips against his sternum before mumbling something that sounded along the lines of 'five more minutes'.

He hated to wake him, but Naruto knew the redhead would want a shower, and if they were to have any hot water, they had to hurry before Iruka and Kakashi got home. The blond tilted the other's head back and placed a lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips, rousing the older teen into opening his eyes when he pulled away slightly.

"Morning." Naruto whispered against his lover's lips.

"No it's not. Go back to sleep." The redhead grumbled moving up to hide his face in the crook of the other's neck. Naruto grinned at the redhead's cuteness and moved his hand away, only to dig the pads of his fingers into his lover's sensitive armpit. Gaara's eyes shot open and he hissed with a jerk, quickly pushing the younger boy into the wall behind them and away from him. "Alright! I'm up!"

Satisfied, Naruto pushed Gaara onto his back and crawled on top of his lover's smaller body to ravage his mouth. Pulling away when he heard his lover groan, he looked down between their bodies.

"So I see." He replied, earning him a glare. Glancing up at his alarm clock, the blond shrugged and attacked his lover's lips again, figuring they had plenty of time to take care of Gaara's 'problem' before the other two came home and hogged the bathroom.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi went about their morning routine while waiting for the two boys to join them for breakfast. One was currently showering while the other remained the bedroom. They couldn't tell who was where, but decided to play for a bit while the two teenagers were occupied. The taller, silver haired man had Naruto's father pushed up onto the kitchen counter against the cabinets, engaged in a passionate liplock when Gaara walked in. The redhead stopped dead, unsure if he should interrupt.

Neither seemed to pay him any mind when he cleared his throat, but they immediately jumped apart at the sound of Naruto slamming the bathroom door. Both men blushed deeply when they realized they had an audience. The redhead's expression was passive, to say the least, as he walked through the kitchen to the foyer to grab his black denim backpack.

When he returned, Kakashi was sitting at the table and Iruka was turned away from them, pulling coffee mugs out of the cupboard. Kakashi was the first to receive his coffee and he sipped it cautiously, watching the teenager pull out a chair. Setting his bag by the table leg, Gaara gingerly sat down in the chair, trying with much difficulty to hide his wince. Every muscle in his body was sore, despite how gentle Naruto had been with him last night. Though the steaming hot shower had quelled some of the aches, their morning romp served to make matters worse when Naruto decided he wasn't in the mood to play nice. Being taken twice in twenty-four hours duly gave Gaara a reason to complain. Instead, the redhead found himself in a particularly good mood this morning. Kakashi had caught the boy's wince, and smirked behind his coffee cup.

"Want coffee, Gaara?" Iruka asked and held a cup out to him. The redhead took it and sat it down on the table before reaching down into his bag and pulling out a small orange pill bottle. When he sat up straight again, he noticed the older man across him staring at him intently.

"Have a good night?" Kakashi asked, his laughing eyes locking on teal ones, and Gaara felt a tic working in his jaw. Popping the lid off the pill bottle, he spilled the contents out into the palm of his hand and threw back the three pills before chasing them with the hot drink Iruka had given him. He dropped the bottle back into the open pouch of his bag and glared at the man who was still grinning like he knew something Gaara didn't.

"Alright, I'm just going to get this out in the open so we can move on and become one big happy family." Iruka started, setting the bowl he was scrambling eggs in on the counter before turning around.

"Don't count on it." Gaara replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes closed, realizing that the older man's tone meant he was about to get one of those fatherly talks he'd been fortunate enough to miss out on his entire life so far.

"Hey, Naruto might not be our son by blood, but that doesn't make us love him any less, and you're going to listen to what Iruka has to say." Kakashi cut in, his expression turning serious as well.

"Right. Like Kakashi said, we both love Naruto dearly, and we're both trusting you against our better judgment to take care of him." Iruka started. "Naruto is a great kid and he deserves only the best. You make him happier than I've seen him in years, so I'm going to allow you two to continue seeing each other. But I swear, if you break his heart, I'll make you wish you were never born."

"First off, I'm going to ask you kindly not to threaten me again." Gaara replied, his hand pressing firmer against his sinuses before pulling away. He turned to face Naruto's stepfather and looked the man directly in the eyes. "Secondly, I don't know if you are going to believe me or not, and frankly I don't care, but hurting Naruto is the last thing I would ever do."

"Good!" Iruka's grave expression changed into a grin and he turned around to finish making breakfast. Likewise, Kakashi smiled and picked up his coffee again to take a drink. Gaara sighed and slumped back against his seat. His body's natural reaction to confrontation was to go completely tense, and his aching muscles screamed in protest, even after he relaxed. He was infinitely relieved when he heard the bathroom door open and shut quietly, followed by the sound of his lover's soft footfalls as he made his way down the hallway.

He didn't turn when he felt Naruto drape his arms over his shoulders and press his lips to his temple, but he did glare at the older man across from him when the blond tossed a pair of handcuffs on the table and the silver haired man grinned widely before retrieving them and latching them onto his belt. Naruto's expression was smug, but he didn't say anything as he sat down next to his lover while Iruka set plates in front of each of them.

The redhead eyed the food with open disdain, fearing if he chanced a look at his lover shoveling forkfuls of eggs in his mouth, he'd be sick. Instead, he glanced up at Iruka when he sat down and set a glass of orange juice in front of his son's plate. Everyone paused when they noticed the older teen hesitantly pick up his fork and shuffle the fluffy yellow food around on his plate.

"Eat up, Gaara. You're way too skinny to be healthy." Kakashi chided, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned cautiously, setting his fork down on his plate to stare at his lover worriedly. The redhead really did look sick.

"You okay, son?" Iruka asked softly after exchanging a similar look with his lover.

"I'm fine... I just don't... like food." Gaara mumbled, still looking at his plate. The other three occupants were taken aback by the redhead's statement.

"Don't like food?" Kakashi nearly choked on his toast. "How the hell do you live?"

"I eat... Just rarely." The redhead blinked, finally looking away from his plate. "I apologize, but this isn't one of those times." Gaara suddenly felt very uncomfortable and guilty, his eyes darting around the room to avoid meeting their incredulous stares. When a comforting hand rested on his thigh and squeezed slightly, the older boy jumped.

"It's no big deal, Gar. I bet your tongue still hurts anyway." Naruto smiled reassuringly when his lover looked at him. Smiling as well, Iruka stood and removed the untouched plate from the table and sat it on the counter before returning to his seat. It was obvious that it was making the boy nauseous.

"Your tongue?" The silver haired man inquired, raising a fine brow in curiosity. And just like that, the awkwardness of the previous moment was forgotten.

"Yeah, Gaara got his tongue pierced again while I was grounded." Naruto laughed and nudged his boyfriend. "Show them, Gar." Gaara rolled his eyes at his lover's pleading tone, but complied, sticking his tongue out to show off the two gleaming studs and the loop that rested comfortably around the the second one.

"Wow. You're a walking yaoi fantasy, you know that?" Iruka laughed.

"That's nothing, you should see what _else_ he's got pierced." The blond snickered, flicking his lover's nipple. Gaara's eyes widened considerably as he inhaled sharply through his nose and he glared at his boyfriend, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"As interesting as it would be to find out, I think we've humiliated Gaara enough for one day." Kakashi chuckled. Silently, Gaara watched the others converse about everything from the weather to politics, wondering if this was how a normal family behaved. Naruto's family was anything but normal, but they were all so carefree and open about things that Gaara had to go through his whole life without being able to talk to someone about.

Their relationship was close knitted. Naruto seemed content to have two fathers, and the two officers didn't care that Naruto wasn't theirs. They loved each other and supported each other no matter what. There was no judgment or discrimination, no hatred or isolation. And despite everything he'd experienced in his past, Gaara found himself longing to be part of a _real_ family. One full of love and trust and acceptance. Sure, he had Temari and Kankuro, but he'd always feared them leaving him if they ever learned the truth...

"I really need to get going." Gaara interrupted and stood from his seat, effectively silencing the ongoing conversation. He grabbed his pack and motioned his lover to follow.

"Alright. Don't be a stranger now." Iruka said as Naruto got up from the table.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Naruto pouted when they made it to the foyer. Gaara didn't reply as he slipped his boots on and knelt down to lace them. The blond waited patiently for the redhead to finish, but the moment he stood, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's middle and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. "And before you say it, I'm not being clingy. I've just really missed you."

"I know." Gaara smiled softly and kissed his lover's spiky head. He pulled the blond away from him and tilted the boy's head up so that he could see the evident sadness in his lover's blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and keep him there forever, but he had important business to attend to that couldn't be put off. "I have a couple things I need to take care of today, but I'm meeting the gang at Sicily's tonight. Kankuro's bringing Sakura, why don't you stop by? I'll be there around eight."

"Sure." Naruto complied, kissing his boyfriend briefly before pulling away to speak again. "I gotta go to the garage today to check on my baby, anyway."

"Try to stay out of trouble." Gaara whispered before engaging them in a one last, lingering kiss. When they parted, Naruto nodded and pushed his lover away before he reconsidered and handcuffed his lover to the bed again.

* * *

Yondaime picked his head up from where it rested in his hands when a loud buzz resonated through the cells, signaling that someone had entered the holding area. It was the fourth time a guard had come in that morning, but he had little hope that it was for him this time. He was surprised when his name was called again and his cell door was jerked open. Standing from his bottom bunk, Yondiame made his way over to the door and held out his arms.

"You have another visitor, Mr. Sabaku." The officer said as he cuffed his wrists and stepped to the side to allow him passage. Silently, he wondered who else had come to see him as he was led down the narrow corridor past the interrogation rooms to the visiting area. There were a few other inmates sitting with their families before they were hauled off to the big house, but Yondiame didn't recognize any of them. He continued to look around the large cafeteria-like room as he sat down at one of the empty rectangular tables, resting his bound hands on his lap. "You visitor will be in to see you shortly." The guard informed before before resuming his post by the door. Yondiame nodded quietly and turned his attention to the worn stainless steel table top in front of him.

The man nearly jumped out of his skin when a stack of professionally folded papers smacked loudly down on the surface in front of him and he looked up when the person who dropped them so callously moved around from behind him to sit in the other chair. Yondiame's face instantly grew three shades redder and he struggled not to reach across the table and strangle the last person he expected to see.

"You!"

"Shut up." Gaara growled, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling right back at the other. "I'm not particularly enthused about being here either."

"What do you want? I've got nothing to say to you." Yondiame spat.

"I want you dead, but your signature will suffice for now. Fortunately, that doesn't require you to open your mouth at all."

"I'm not giving you shit, boy." Yondiame jumped again when the redhead slammed his fists on the table and stood to tower over him.

"You're trying my patience, old man." Gaara ground out venomously, baring his teeth in a snarl that would have sent lesser men cowering. Yondiame pushed himself further back into his seat to put as much distance between them as possible without revealing just how much the hatred burning in the teenager's eyes unnerved him. "After everything you've put me through, I think the least that I deserve is a moment of your time and cooperation."

"Fuck you." Yondiame growled back, the resolve in his voice wavering.

"You know what?" Gaara replied as an afterthought, his teal orbs drifting towards the ceiling in contemplation. "The crazy thing is, I was going to let you get away with all of it." He continued, his heated glare returning to the older man.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking play me. You think I'm so stupid as to not realize what you're doing? What you've _tried_ to do for the past nineteen years of my life?" At the man's stupefied stare, Gaara had to physically restrain himself from hitting him by gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white. "I know for a fact that you forged her will, you greedy son of a bitch, because the real document was hand delivered to me on my eighteenth birthday by her lawyer that you had no knowledge of."

"How dare you accuse--."

"Shut up." Gaara snarled, pushing the table until it connected roughly with Yondiame's chest. The man's eyes widened and he gasped in shock and pain. "Countless cuts and bruises, fourteen broken broken bones, nine severe concussions, _seven_ poisonings. I endured it all because after she died, your abuse was the only thing that kept her memory alive. I was willing to let you have it all, but just when I found someone who loved me like she did, your greed had to rear it's ugly fucking head and try to ruin everything again. Well, I'm not running away this time. She left me _everything_, and I'm taking it all."

"Y-You're bluffing." Yondiame snorted with false amusement even as perspiration beaded across his forehead.

"You go ahead and believe that." Gaara smirked and sat back down in his seat. It faltered for a moment when a thought came to mind. "I honestly don't blame you for trying to kill me. My life was hardly worth the millions of dollars mother passed on when she died. But, what pissed you off more? Was it that the money would remain frozen in her bank accounts until next year -unless something happened to me, of course-, or the fact that that everything you 'thought' you owned actually belongs to a child that isn't even yours?" When the older man's eyes widened dramatically, Gaara knew he'd hit paydirt.

"Gaara--."

"What? Didn't think I knew that either?" Gaara's smirk grew and he brushed his bangs away from the Ai tattoo on his forehead. "Trust me, not a day goes by that I don't look in the mirror and remind my self. And I relish the thought of my dear mother going out of her way to conceive a love child just to keep you out of her bed."

"Your mother was a worthless whore!" Yondiame snarled, balling his fists under the table.

"But you loved her, didn't you?"

"Bastard!"

"Hardly." The redhead snorted, leaning forward. "I've known who my real father was even before I murdered him on the kitchen floor. Let me remind you, I may not be _your_ son, but I'm still a Sabaku, and that's not even half of what I'm willing to spill in order to get what I want."

"What do you want from me?" Yondiame whined miserably, his trembling hands coming up to wipe away the sweat trickling down his face before fisting in his hair.

"Your signature on these legally binding documents relinquishing all of my mother's frozen bank accounts, the title to the manor, along with all deeds remaining in her name."As Gaara spoke, he watched all the color drain from the man's face. "All those years, I had to listen to you tell me what a worthless piece of shit I was, that I didn't deserve to live. I took your abuse for eleven fucking years because after she died I fucking believed you. Now you're going to give me what's rightfully mine without any arguments, or I swear to god, I'll make sure you never taste freedom again." Gaara's threat appeared to work and Yondiame reached for the papers without hesitation, grabbing the pen resting inside when he opened them.

Yondiame flipped through the pages, applying his signature where it was needed with barely suppressed rage. His hands shook with the control it took not to lunge across the table, but when he was finished, he folded the packet again and threw it at the redhead.

"See you later, 'dad'." Gaara responded, smirking as he stood. "I'll be sure to visit you upstate so you can introduce me to your new boyfriend."

"Oh, you'll be seeing him sooner than you think, boy." Yondiame growled at the retreating boy's back.

Gaara didn't give any indication that he cared, or even heard what the older man said. But something about the threat didn't sit right. Callously shrugging off his uneasiness, Gaara left the police station without a single backward glance.

* * *

"Three thousand dollars!" Naruto screeched, and Kotetsu took a few steps back from the hyperventilating teenager.

"Uh... Yeah. Aside from the cosmetic damage, which is a lot, the radiator is trash, and you cracked the engine block. What the hell did you hit anyway? A train?"

"I didn't hit shit." Naruto sobbed dejectedly, sprawling himself over the hood of his Mustang. " _Iruka_ rammed a big ass gate."

"A gate couldn't have done _that_, kiddo."

"... What about a big ass fountain?" Naruto whimpered, lovingly stroking the crumpled and chipped hood. "I'm so sorry, baby. I promise I won't ever let another human being touch you after this..." He cooed softly to the inanimate object.

"Yeah... That would do the trick. But that's the cheapest deal you're going to find around here. Sorry, Naruto." The mechanic said and took another step back. People who loved their cars that much just weren't right in the head.

"That's almost my entire savings..." Naruto mumbled, pulling himself together and standing to face the older man like a mature adult. He _could_ wait for his stepfather to pay for the damages, but his car would be in the shop for months. "The damage was worth it, so I guess I'm not going to have to beat a lower estimate outta you. But for three thousand dollars, I'm expecting everything brand spanking new. How long will you have her?"

"Probably a week or two, 'cause the parts need to be ordered and stuff, but business is slow right now, so we can start as soon as we receive payment." Kotetsu paused. "By the way, hell of a show at the club yesterday."

"You were there?"

"For that part, anyway." Kotetsu laughed. "So, you and Gaara, huh?"

"Uh... Yeah... Wait! I didn't know you knew Gaara."

"I was good friends with his mom when he was just a little thing." Kotetsu replied, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs inside the garage and propping his feet up on a tool box.

"His mom?" Naruto questioned, moving to sit down next to him.

"Yeah. Classy woman, she was. Gaara's a spitting image of her, too."

"Gaara doesn't talk about her. Where is she?"

"... She died, son. A long time ago." The remorse in the older man's voice was evident as he stared up at the high ceiling.

"What?" Naruto was actually shocked, though he shouldn't have been. Gaara didn't bring up his mother, because he never talked about the deceased.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, it's been eleven years now." Kotetsu sighed, crossing his feet and resting his arms behind his head. "I always swore up and down that I was going to marry that girl."

"What... What happened to her?" If it had anything to do with boyfriend's horrible past, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know. But Gaara's childhood was, for the most part, shrouded in mystery, and curiosity usually won out over his rationalizations, anyhow. The mechanic gave the blond a side long glance.

"You should talk to Gaara about these things. It's not my place to tell you."

"Come on, Kotetsu! Gaara doesn't like to talk about these kind of things. I promise I won't say anything!" Naruto whined, flashing the paper estimate in front of his face as if saying 'you owe me'. Kotetsu blinked and looked off into the opposite direction.

"Well, to be blunt, the papers claimed she committed suicide."

"No way..." Naruto croaked, his throat constricting with grief and shock.

"That's what I said. I can't say much about the older two, but Karura loved Gaara more than anything. Some people say she went crazy trying to protect him from that prick of a husband of hers. But I know better, Karura wouldn't have left that poor kid to suffer alone like that." Kotetsu sighed and stood from his seat, his eyes distant and full of sadness. "Sadly, no one can prove otherwise, and after a few years, people just let it rest."

"She loved him..." Naruto should have known better than to breach to 'mom' topic. Nothing could bring back the one person who was supposed to always be there for them. Though he'd had years of practice of hiding behind his dazzling smile, nothing could erase the pain of not being wanted, no matter how hard one stomped down the memories.

Kotetsu had known Naruto's mom as well, for all the worth she was. Didn't say much. He'd tried to be there for the boy through his younger years, but expected the worst when they up and left one day. Imagine his surprise a few years later, when he learned that they were not only back, but Korin was getting married. To a cop no less. Sadly, some people never changed. The scars she'd left on her son were evident every time the mom subject was breeched.

"Look, Naruto. I know you hate her and all, but maybe it's time you shared this with someone." Katstsue stood from his chair and rested a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Acting like she never existed isn't helping anyone get over her, especially you. Maybe you should talk to Gaara. He'd understand better than anyone."

'_Gaara..._' Naruto sighed, standing as well. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just feel his lover next to him. His bouts of depression never lasted long, but they cut deep, and the resentment they left behind never healed. Now he had someone to help him through the tough times, but his partner was so emotionally handicapped, he would half expect his lover to laugh at him and call him an idiot. But Gaara _never_ laughed, and he did love him. He said so...

"Naruto--"

"I'll think about it. You just worry about fixing my girl." Naruto cut off dejectedly, standing as well. "I'll see you later, Kotetsu." Naruto gave the mechanic a back handed wave as he wandered out of the bay before slipping his hands in his pockets and heading towards the park.

* * *

Gaara's eyes traveled along the cream colored walls and the marbled floors, taking in every miniscule detail. The furnishings were modern, the paintings and rugs, antique, and everything smelled as clean as the night he'd been hauled away. The subtle flaws, however many there were in just this one room, reminded him that he'd once called this place home. Now it was just a house, empty, lonely, and full of memories that he would never dwell on again.

The portrait over the mantle piece was as old as he was, and portrayed a quieter, more peaceful time the house had shared with it's inhabitants. A time before he was brought into the unforgiving world. When had everything started to fall apart? When Yashamaru moved in to leach his brother and sister-in-law's money? When he was born? When Temari and Kankuro were sent off to boarding school? When... when his mom died?

There was still love in his world when his mother was alive. He could still remember sitting up in her room watching her brush her hair, listening to her sing as she twirled around the spacious room in her evening gown. She was perfect in every way, like the dolls she loved to make. He remembered when he was four asking her to make him one. She laughed so beautifully, and told him that little boys weren't supposed to play with dolls. He was so upset that he'd cried the rest of the afternoon. The next morning, he woke up to his mother smiling brilliantly down at him. There were dark circles under her emerald eyes, as if she hadn't slept a wink all night. When she pushed the soft teddy bear into his small arms and pulled him into her lap, Gaara was so happy, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

After his mother's passing, he hid the bear under the floorboards in the attic, praying his father would never find it and destroy the only precious thing he had left. He'd just gone up to retrieve it, and it was exactly where he had left it. It was dirty and worn to the seams before it was put in hiding, but was still in one piece, and it's new temporary home was in the saddle bag on his bike.

"So.... Have you figured out what you want done with the place?" The contractor's rather impatient voice rattled the redhead out of his thoughts and back into the present. He opened his mouth to reply, but the shrill of his cell phone cut him off. Curious as to who was calling him, he reached into the hidden breast pocket of his trench and pulled the device out. Flipping it open, Naruto's name popped up with an instant message. "If you're interested in a little advice, the rear of the house could be opened up. Could use a lot more windows, too."

"Demolish it." Gaara stated disinterestedly, bringing up the text.

//wer u at?//

"W-what?" The contractor stuttered, dropping his pen.

\\Im busy. Wats wrong?\\

"I said I want it destroyed. All of it." Gaara mumbled as he sent the message. It was odd for his boyfriend to bother him when he said he had things to do.

//we need 2 talk. How much longer?//

"B-b-but couldn't you just sell it? I mean this is a beautiful house! It must be worth a fortune!"

\\wat happened?\\

"One point eight million to be exact, and I said I want it demolished. If you can't do it, I'll find someone else." Gaara growled and made his way to the kitchen towards the back door where his bike was parked.

//tell u about it when I c u. can u meet me at the park?//

"Well... I guess if that's what you really want."

\\fine. Got 1 thing left 2 do. Give me 45. Usual spot?\\

"I want nothing left of this place by next week." Gaara responded absently. He knew for sure that something was up, because the only time the goofy blond could pull off being vague was when he was upset about something. "Everything is to remain inside, I want nothing removed from this place. Do I make my self clear?" Gaara continued, rounding on the gentleman.

//yeah. C u then. Luv u.//

"Uh... yeah." The contractor complied, holding out his clipboard. "Just, uh, sign at the bottom, and I'll take care of the rest of the paperwork, I guess."

* * *

Naruto had never felt more miserable in his life. His stomach ached with anxiety, his head hurt from crying, and his hand still vibrated painfully from beating a very unfortunate tree with a thick branch until it broke. Now he rested at the base of said tree, glaring out across the murky lake, torn between wondering what was taking Gaara so long and hoping he didn't show.

Not many people knew about the hidden treasure tucked away behind the large body of water, but ever since the day he'd found it, it had been his favorite spot. The picnic pavilion behind him was unkempt and dilapidated to hell and back, and the autumn leaves were thick and dry under him, but there was a tranquility to the area that had drawn the blond in. It was a place he'd ever only shared with one other person. It was the place where their very first kiss was shared.

His puffy and red eyes darted to the left when he heard someone trudging up the path, but he didn't move from his spot. When he could discern the red and black clothing, he knew it could be no one else but his redheaded lover, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and wiped his face on his orange hoodie sleeve again.

Gaara paused at the top of the trail, his eyes instantly locking on the mound of orange curled in on itself a few yards away behind a tree. A light breeze ruffled the tuft of blond spikes peeking out from under the hood, but Gaara was unable to see his lover's face. He contemplated turning around and leaving when the energetic teen remained motionless, staring out at the vast expanse of water. He thought better when he noticed the damaged bark of the tree Naruto was leaning against.

Moving deftly through the noisy foliage, Gaara's strides became quicker when he was close enough to see Naruto's shoulder's trembling under the thick fabric of his hoodie. Worry and anger choked him, thinking Naruto was hurt, and he grabbed the blond by the arms and hauled him up to his feet and pressed him back against the tree, one hand coming up to push the hood away.

There were unshed tears in his lover's bloodshot eyes, but there weren't any signs that he'd been attacked. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, crushing the boy against him. Naruto was an emotional person by nature, it was one of the many things that set them apart. Though he was hardly equipped to deal with such situations at any given point, he'd learned over time that whatever was ailing his lover, he was soothed by his presence. It made it easier to handle since the blond wasn't looking for sugar coated cliche's or sympathy from anyone, least of all him, but he had to wonder what had set him off this time.

Gaara held his lover close to him and allowed the boy to get it all out of his system. He wasn't going to get any answers out of him until after he was calmed down, and Naruto seemed content to just be held at the moment. It secretly tore him apart that his lover could be tortured like this.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto sobbed pathetically into the redhead's clothed shoulder, his body wracking under the force it took just to remain standing.

"Naruto... What happened?" Gaara asked, turning his face into his lover's cheek, his arms shaking from how tightly he held the blond. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm so stupid! I should have just left it alone!"

"Naruto, what the fuck happened!" Gaara snapped, pulling back and shaking his lover. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide in shock at how fast his heart rate was. Did he just raise his voice? Taking deep breaths through his nose, he tried to calm himself as best he could before speaking again. "Naruto, you're really starting to scare me. Calm down and tell me what happened. Who hurt you?"

"Everyone... I've kept this inside so long I can't remember how many times I've had to pull my self together alone after being kicked in the face. I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay." Naruto's knees finally gave out and they both crumbled to the leafy ground.

"That's fine, Naruto. You don't have to apologize." Gaara murmured against his boyfriend's hair when he pulled him into his lap. It was so much worse than he'd imagined.

"A friend of the family is taking car of my car repairs." Naruto started, hiccuping. "He said he knew your mom." Gaara's eyes narrowed at the blonds words. "I'm sorry... I asked. He told me-- I wish I hadn't asked!" Naruto was barely making any sense, but someone as intelligent as the redhead didn't need the whole equation to come up with an answer.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't think you'd tell me..."

"It's no big deal, Nar--"

"Don't say that!" Naruto pulled away, glaring through his tears. "Don't you dare say that! Your mother died loving you... My mom died running away from me!" Naruto clenched his eyes shut and turned away. "Everyone says you're a monster, but the one person who mattered loved you... What was so wrong with me that she cared about her drugs more than me? If such a beautiful person could love a monster, why couldn't the one person _I_ needed love _me_."

Gaara's eyes widened. Naruto probably didn't realize that the things he was saying were very hurtful, but the root of the problem was now revealed. He ignored the pain he felt at being referred to as a monster. This was about Naruto's pain. A deep pain that had resurfaced when he learned of his boyfriend's mother.

_'My crackpot mom left me and Iruka to run off with my real dad a couple years ago and they died in a car accident.'_

"Naruto." Gaara started, pulling the blond back to him and wrapping his arms around his middle. "Naruto, there is nothing wrong with you." Gaara sighed when the blond refused to look at him. "Look at me..." He waited a few moments before glistening ocean blue's cracked open to peek up at him trough wet lashes. "_I_ love you. Am I not enough? I can't take away the pain that so many have caused you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you forget."

"You'll leave me..." The blond whimpered. "One day you're going to see all the flaws she saw in me and realize you don't need me."

"Naruto." Gaara tipped the blond's head back and pressed his lips firmly to his lover's. Pulling away, he found the blond's tears had run out, but his face was soaked and smeared with dirt. His blue eyes were so full of pain, Gaara didn't know if he'd ever forget that tortured expression. "I'm not going anywhere. Your flaws are the reason I can love you so easily. We're together because we need each other in ways no one else could understand."

"I tried to kill myself..." Naruto whispered, burying his head in the crook of his lover's neck. Gaara went stock still.

"What?"

"When I was thirteen... I overdosed on Oxycontin that I found in my mom's bag. I was so tired of being alone... I laid there on the kitchen floor for almost an hour, listening to her scream at me because her back hurt and I hadn't left her any." Naruto explained, his voice weak and broken, his breath hitching every so often as a result from crying so hard. "She was going to let me die that day. If Iruka hadn't come home, I wouldn't be here right now."

Gaara balled his fists until he felt his nails drawing blood in the palm of his hand. He knew the pain of having his loved one's want him dead. Someone hurting his lover in such a way was enough to make the older teen see red. Naruto's mother had been a drug addict, he gathered. She cared more about her next fix, than the sweet, adorable child she'd brought into the world. He wished she was still alive so _he_ could kill her.

"I never got to say I was sorry. I don't know what I did to make her hate me, but I'm sorry, and now it's too late." Naruto's voice was practically a squeak.

"Naruto, my... my mother died when I was eight years old. She was pushed from our library balcony when her and Yondiame got into a fight over me. I watched her die right in front of me. My 'father' lied and told the cops that she jumped, and threatened to strangle me to death if I said anything different." Gaara paused and took a deep breath, lacing one of his hands through his lover's thick spikes. "The last thing she told me before she died was that she was sorry. Trust me, it doesn't fix anything."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered.

"I can't change our pasts, but we can shape our future. We can put this pain behind us and move on, or we can let it tear us apart." Gaara pulled back and tilted his lover's face up to meet him again. "I want to be with you, but in order for this to work, we both have to let go and start over."

"I want to be with you, too. I'm just scared you'll leave me, too."

"A compromise, then. Promise me that you'll let these memories rest, and I promise you I'll never leave you." When Naruto gave him a weak smile and a nod, Gaara leaned in and captured the blond's lips. "I told you I would love you for the rest of my life. It's a promise I intend to make good on starting today." Gaara said as he broke the kiss and reached into his breast pocket.

Naruto blinked when the redhead pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper. He eyed his lover suspiciously when he handed it to him and rubbed his face on his sleeve again for the umpteenth time before taking the proffered paper. He opened it slowly as if a snake was waiting to jump out at him from inside the folds. His eyes scanned the paper in confusion. There were an awful lot of numbers.

"W-what is this?" Naruto inquired, glancing up at his boyfriend. The redhead was smirking softly as he read over the paper with him, as if making sure the numbers were still there.

"That..." The redhead started, pointing at the bottom of the page. "Is my recent bank statement."

Naruto reread the numbers at the bottom with barely suppressed shock, his tears suddenly forgotten in light of the situation. "Gaara, you're, like, filthy stinkin' rich... Where'd you get all this money?"

"Inheritance. They don't know it yet, but Temari and Kankuro have already received their share. That's what's left." Gaara's smirk grew when Naruto gaped at him like a fish.

"Gaara, this is thirteen _million_ dollars! What are you going to do with that kind of money?" The blond exclaimed softly when his lover took the piece of paper, folded it, and slid it back into his pocket.

"Well..." Gaara paused, his eyes casting towards the bright orange tree tops. Subconsciously, his arms snaked around his lover's waist, pulling him down in front of him to settle between his legs, and he nuzzled his neck. "First thing I'm going to do is buy a car before the winter months come." Gaara smirked when he bit the soft flesh under his lips and Naruto squirmed. "Then, I'm going to buy this property back here." Gaara traced the main artery in his lover's neck with his tongue all the way up to his ear. " Most of these trees are going to be cleared away." His smirk returned when the blond shuddered against him.

"W-what for?"

"Because, Naruto..." Gaara paused again, nipping at his boyfriend's ear before continuing, his voice a husky whisper. "I'm going to build you a castle. Right here. And dedicate the rest of my life to giving you everything you've ever wanted."

"What?" Naruto started, turning his head sharply, almost causing their faces to collide. Gaara pulled back just in time to avoid a bloody lip and chuckled at the wide eyed, shocked expression on his lover's face. Naruto didn't know what to feel, what to say, but he had the sudden urge to cry again. "Why, Gaara?"

"Because you love me, and you deserve nothing less."

"Gaara, I--." Naruto's response was cut short when petal soft lips pressed against his lovingly. Had he finally done it? Was this the real Gaara finally showing through? Gentle, loving, considerate, and selfless... He was sure that if anyone had referred those traits with Gaara a few months ago, they would have been beaten to death. Closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, Naruto briefly wondered if this really was Gaara Sabaku or some creepy impersonator. When the redhead thrust his tongue into his mouth to toy with his own, Naruto knew there was no other who possessed such a wicked tongue and moaned softly.

"Naruto--." Gaara whispered against his lover's lips when they parted for air, only to be cut off.

"I don't need any of that stuff, Gar." Naruto lips fluttered across his boyfriend's slightly flushed cheeks. "All I want is you." The blond pulled away and brought his hands up to cup his lover's face, kissing his lips briefly before retreating. "What you do with your money is up to you, but I want you to know that

you don't need it to make me happy."

"This is one of those 'money can't buy happiness' bouts, isn't it?" Gaara mused, and Naruto laughed softly lacing slender fingers through fiery red locks.

"Yes, it is."

"Good. I have other means of making you happy." The redhead head growled, pushing his lover forward until he was laying fully on top of the blond. "Money can just buy everything else." Gaara added before kissing his boyfriend senseless.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did it suck? I thought it did. Leave me a review and let me know. PLEASE? You people really need to stop being so stingy, I got so little reviews for last chapter that I really didn't have any motivation at all when it came to writing this one. Just remember, the better the reviews, the better the next chapter is going to be. Love ya! ^.~


End file.
